Love Behind The Shadows
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: Ginny is positive Harry is her true love but, when she is lifted off her feet by a masked stranger at an unexpected ball, she cant decide anymore ...
1. Prologue: Summer's Final Day

Love Behind The Shadows

Prologue: Summer's Final Day

Ginny sat perched among the long, billowing branches of the large tree in her backyard. The sun's rays were beginning to dim, leaving a warm glow to cast upon the earth. A small breeze wafted through the lush, green leaves. Ginny's eyes were closed, her nose taking in the intoxicating aroma of fragrant flowers, when a familiar voice from below her, brought her to.

"Ginny …?" Harry questioned, curiously.

Ginny's gaze flickered down, past the willowy branches, and lush leaves, until she met emerald green eyes. A smile crossed her lips, and she began descending down the tree, being careful on the less tolerable branches, until she finally was able to reach the earth with a simple jump.

"Hello Harry" she greeted, landing directly in front of him, a bright smile adorning her features.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked, his eyes flickering up towards the spot Ginny had recently occupied.

Ginny thought for a moment before, responding. "Well, I'm … enjoying summer's final day" she stated cheerily, beginning to weave her way through the sea of flowers, and toward her sweet abode.

Harry sighed, "You just had to remind me …" he said, laughing

Ginny grinned, as she gently picked a flower from its long, green stem, and eased it behind her ear. "Considering we _have_ to go back to school, I thought I might as well soak up the suns last rays"

Harry frowned, "Last rays? But Gin-"

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Harry. Since today is the last day of summer, it's truly the last time I'll actually get to sit beneath the sun's rays and enjoy them without a care in the world … well that is until next summer" a giggle passed through her lips

Harry smiled, "I'm certainly going to miss the freedom … that's for sure …" his eyes roamed over the lush field, the couple stood in, taking in each blossom, and blade of grass.

"Well, think of it this way," Ginny was now turned around completely, facing him. "After this year, you'll be free. As your going to turn eighteen next year, which means-"

"No more Dursley's …" Harry answered immediately, excitement and joy dancing in his eyes

"No more school" Ginny added

"No more ruddy text books" Harry continued to list

"No more confinement" Ginny replied, the possibilities piling up in her head.

Harry laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah … no more-"

"Enough" Ginny raised a dismissive hand. "You're making me jealous …" she pouted

Harry laughed some more, still smiling brightly. "Alright, alright … but, just think Gin this year's not _all_ it's cut out to be …" his voice became suddenly quiet, and his smile grew less and less.

Ginny frowned, "Why-" but she stopped herself because, she knew all to well why. With Harry's last year at Hogwarts, approaching fast it also meant that the final battle was approaching as well. A deadly silence dropped like a bomb on the couple, and gut wrenching feeling pulled at Ginny's stomach. This could possibly be the last summer day, the two spent together. Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes, and she hurriedly turned her back to Harry, not wanting him to see her in such a fragile state.

"Oh Gin," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to"

Ginny stood still, trying with all her might not to let a single drop slip from her watery eyes. Suddenly she felt Harry's strong hands slip around her waist, pulling her to him gently.

"Ginny …" he whispered, his breath beating against her neck. "I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Don't be sorry … it's my own ruddy fault I can't control my bloody emotions" Ginny replied, wiping her eyes as she shifted in Harry's arms, so she was facing him. Gathering up as much strength she had left, Ginny smiled weakly, just for Harry's benefit.

A smile pulled at the corner of Harry's lips, "Ginny-"

"Shhh, that's enough … no more, alright?" she looked at him hopefully

"Fine …" he muttered, looking defeated

Ginny grinned with satisfaction, and leaning up, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Harry's eyes flew wide, surprised and happy all at the same time. Then in the distance, Ginny's mother's voice rang out, breaking the sweet silence embracing the couple. Harry smiled against Ginny's lips, as the couple's only link to one another was broken.

"Coming, mum!" Ginny called out over the lush field.

Harry caressed Ginny's cheek gently, loving the smooth feeling beneath his finger tips, before kissing her one last time. Ginny smiled, and enlacing her fingers with Harry's she began leading him back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 1: Routine Celebrations

Love Behind The Shadows

Chapter One: Routine Celebrations

Ginny followed her plump mother through a hoard of people, gathering around their appropriate train platform, while her brother and Harry quickly followed pursuit. Ginny smiled, holding in the giggle tickling her throat, as her mother continued muttering about bloody muggles as she weaved her way through another group of people. Finally, much to everyone's joy, platform 9 ¾ came into view.

"Come on now dears, hurry up or you'll be late!" Mrs. Weasley said, urgently

When no one stepped forward, submitting themselves up for going through first, Ginny sighed and pushed her cart easily before the barrier.

"Now Ginny remember-"

"Mum, I know … I've done this-"

"I know but-"

"Mum-"

"Bloody hell! Will the two of you shut up?" Ron said aggravated

Ginny glared daggers at Ron, "Oh, shove off Ron. You're the one who's to chicken to go first!" she seethed

"Am not! I just-"

"Everyone quiet!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked hysterically

A sudden silence fell upon the station, as though everyone filing in and out of the trains had listened to Ginny's enraged mother.

Molly let out a well needed breathe of air before continuing. "Ginny dear, go through"

Ginny smiled with satisfaction, and quickly muttered. "See you gits on the other side" Then as though a sudden adrenaline rush passed through her, Ginny sped off toward the barrier. Almost immediately she appeared on the other side, not a speck of dirt on her glistening new robes. During the summer, Ginny had made it her goal to earn enough money to buy herself a new set of stunning robes. Not only did they look great but, they fit her nicely; unlike her previous robes, which had drug on the floor, collecting grime.

Suddenly something flew into her back, causing her to fly forward, landing on all fours. She heard the dreaded ripping sound of fabric, and glanced down. Much to her dismay, her sudden fall had caused her to tear her once perfectly shaped sleeves. Blowing a fiery lock from her gaze, she glanced up at what caused her tremendous collapse. Her blood began to boil, as the red head towering above her snickered.

"You …"

Ron continued to laugh, harder.

"You bloody git! I'm going to-" As the words flew rapidly from Ginny's mouth, Ron's eyes widened, shocked at just how much his little sister had grown up. When she finally had finished, the entire group was standing above her, each ones expressions priceless in every way. Ginny hurriedly recovered from her fall, standing up straight. Easing her wand from her pocket she tapped her sleeve muttering _'reparo'_, quickly the tear was fixed, looking good as new. Then through the hustle and bustle of students entering the express, the clock rang out, signaling that all passengers _should_ be aboard.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, her face becoming stricken with worry. "Oh dear …" she muttered, as the clock continued to ring. "Everyone on the train now!"

Sensing her mother's urgency, Ginny was the first to respond, hurriedly rushing forward, and dragging her trunk within the express. Harry soon followed her, lugging his trunk and owl cage at his side. Once all three were within the express and had found a compartment, they waved from the window as the train began lurching forward, ready to begin its long journey.

"Bye mum!" Ginny called, grinning as she waved at her mother.

"Bye dear, be careful! Oh, and Ronald!"

Ron rolled his eyes in the compartment, and stood peering out the window. "Yes?"

"Don't cause any trouble this year! No adventures or-"

The train let out a howling whistle, as it began gaining speed.

"Bye mum!" Ron said, smiling before sliding back in the compartment.

Ginny watched as her mother's figure grew smaller and smaller, as the train raced forward. Finally she could see no more of the station and retreated to the safety of the compartment.

"Finally …" Ron muttered. "I don't know if I could take much more of her bickering …"

Ginny elbowed him in the arm, "Shut up, you git! She's just concerned …"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah Ron, give your mum a break"

Ron fell silent, sinking low in his seat, as he scowled over at Ginny. Ginny smiled perkily, feeling satisfied she had shut up Ron's never ending complaints. Suddenly Harry's hand slipped over Ginny's knee, and her eyes flew wide, her gaze flickering down.

"Ummmm Ron?" Ginny stuttered out, glancing up at her older sibling

Ron raised an eyebrow in response.

"Could you ummmm … possibly go find Hermione for me?"

The red head frowned, "Why?"

"I need to ask her something …" her gaze flickered down towards Harry's hand, which was easing higher and higher up her thigh.

Ron grunted and got up begrudgingly. "Sure Gin, just," he turned towards Harry. "No funny business …"

Harry raised a brow, a broad grin curling upon his lips. "Yes _mum_" he teased

Ron rolled his eyes, and left the compartment, muttering something about bloody gits on the way out.

Ginny sighed, relieved Ron had left. She turned towards Harry, "Are you bloody crazy! Pulling something like that with my brother in the compartment! He could have-"

Harry chuckled before pressing an anxious kiss to her lips; Ginny's pupils grew before gradually sliming back to normal size. A smirk curled upon her lips, she knew his motive, he was nervous. Nervous about the final battle, nervous about the coming year, and it was finally building up. The way his lips moved over hers hungrily, his hand playing with the edge of her skirt, dying to slid up further. Suddenly the creak of the compartment door rang out, and the couple sprang apart. Much to the couple's relief it was only Hermione.

"Hi Harry!" she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hi Gin" Hermione greeted bending down, and capturing Ginny in a brief embrace.

"Hello Mione" Ginny replied, her gaze traveled towards the door, as if expecting Ron to trail in behind her bushy haired friend. "Ummmm Hermione, where's Ron?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, a frown furrowing her brows. "I don't have any idea … I assumed he was with the two of you"

"Well, he was but-"

Just then, the red head in question passed through the door.

"Oh, hello Ron!" Hermione said spinning around, and hugging Ron tightly.

A tinge of rouge set on Ron's cheeks, as his arms coiled around Hermione. "Hey Mione …" he greeted cheekily.

Soon the group was in deep conversation, about the coming year, if the final battle _was_ actually going to occur within the course of Harry's last year, or not. As topics changed, Ginny was informed that Hermione was head girl, as she had received a letter by owl over the summer, this of course didn't surprise Ginny at all. With a great deal of time left, each friend shared what they had done over the summer, and sooner than expected the group found themselves exiting the train, and squeezing into a small carriage.

As the carriage bumped along the dirt road, leading to Hogwarts doors, Ginny gazed out the window longingly. In her recent conversation with the trio, she had become well aware that it was indeed their last year together, as of next year Ginny would be on her own. Of course that could have its advantages, for example she wouldn't have an older sibling hovering over her every second of the day, giving her more space. But, although it came with its advantages, it was accompanied by disadvantages. Just as she began listing them a voice brought her to, causing her gaze to flicker in it's direction.

"Gin, we're here …" Harry whispered

Ginny blinked, shaking her senses. "Oh," she glanced out the window, to see Hogwarts towering over the small carriages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, as every other voice in the large room fell silent. "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to announce that a _masked_ ball is going to be held this coming Friday"

A murmur broke out, girls giggling with excitement, while the boys sat back annoyed.

"It is held for fifth, sixth, and seventh years only-"

"That's rubbish!" a fourth year cried out, annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Ms. Grinwald! That is most certainly enough!" Professor McGonagall hissed, rising from her seat.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you Minerva. Now," he turned back to the sea of students. "You are expected to wear appropriate dress robes, masks included, and picture perfect behavior is expected as well." He paused. "Thank you" Dumbledore sat down gracefully in his chair, and the moment he became situated, mountains of food piled high on the plates before the students.

As usual the feast proceeded, students stuffing themselves full, until only the last crumb remained on there plate. Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood once more, and cleared his throat, a deadly silence bestowing upon the hall once more.

"As a last announcement, I would like to inform you all of our new heads" his gaze shifted towards Hermione, as a tinge of pink set upon her cheeks. "Ms. Granger, would you please stand?"

Slowly Hermione rose, "Ms. Granger, I am pleased to announce, is this year's head girl!" An eruption of cheers burst out, mostly from Harry and Ron, but the entire room clapped as well.

Dumbledore beamed, "Settle down, settle down"

The clapping slowly eased to nothing.

"Now, would Mr. Malfoy please stand?"

As the words dropped from his lips, Ginny's watched Hermione's brown pools widen in shock.

"And last but not least, Mr. Malfoy is this year's head boy!" Once more a wave of cheers crashed down on the silence, although this time, the cheers were coming from every table but one … Gryffindor.

"Thank you all, and have a splendid year!" Dumbledore called over the hooting from the overjoyed Slytherins.

Almost melodically, the sea of students rose and began filing out of the room. Ginny was shocked at the previous announcement, Draco Malfoy … head boy? The thought was certainly a strange one. Suddenly through her haze, the fat ladies portrait came into view, and Ginny smiled in relief. As it was Ginny was exhausted, her day had been long and drawn out, and she just wished it would end with a good nights sleep. A hand crept onto the small of her back, as Ginny passed through the portrait.

"Tired?" Harry whispered, his hot breath beating against her skin, as it passed through wisps of hair.

"Dreadfully …" Ginny replied, smiling

Harry chuckled, before turning Ginny around so she was facing him. "The you should be off to bed then, shouldn't you?"

"I believe so …" Ginny whispered

"Alright then, night Gin" Harry said gently before, placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Night Harry" she said dreamily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, this is only the beginning so trust me it's going to get better! I know it seems kinda boring but, soon enough it's going to get exciting! I promise! Well, thanks for reading a please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, this is only chapter one, and I know it's incredibly short but, your just going to have to be patient with me! It will become interesting in time, I promise! So, review and be looking for chapter two! I hope to have it up soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Only The Privileged

Love Behind The Shadows

Chapter Two: Only the Privileged

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that none of these characters are mine; they all come from brilliant J.K. Rowling. And unless it's my birthday, only the plot belongs to me. This statement goes for all my chapters! I don't feel the need to continuously repeat myself! Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns warm rays, passed through the glass, hitting Ginny's freckled cheeks. Her eyes groggily opened, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the new light. It was Wednesday, and the first day of school, Ginny noticed each girls bed was empty, some neatly made some still a jumbled mess; she supposed they had already went down for breakfast. Taking this as a hint she herself should be doing the same, she slid out from beneath the sheets, and drug herself to the showers.

As the water beat against her creamy skin, she couldn't help but continue to think of the coming year's possibilities, the thought of school without Harry was beginning to tear her apart. Other than a few other Gryffindors Harry, Ron, and Hermione were her closest friends. As pathetic as it seemed, Ginny could care less, the trio were certainly amazing friends; she would even admit that about her brother. As she turned the knobs of the shower, and draped a towel around her petite figure her thoughts continued to whirl. But, finally deciding there were too many possibilities to list mentally, she gave up.

After a quick drying spell, Ginny's fiery locks fell loosely around her face. She gazed at herself approvingly, and then with one flashy smile, she left her dorm and headed down to towards the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted, as Ginny neared the Gryffindor table, which appeared to be surprisingly empty.

Ginny smiled, and took her seat beside Harry. "Hi Harry" she said with a yawn, her body still adjusting to the early morning hours.

Hermione looked up from her text, and a smile crossed her lips before she dipped her nose back into the pages. Ron, who was stuffing his face with pancakes, mumbled a 'hello' in between large bites as he continued eating.

"Sleep well?" Harry questioned, gulping down the last of his orange juice.

Ginny nodded, "Good enough …"

Suddenly a surprisingly loud 'hoot' echoed throughout the Great Hall, and a single owl came swooping down landing directly before Harry. Ron jumped slightly, choking on the bit of sausage in his mouth and Hermione glanced up once again, gazing at the owl suspiciously.

"Who could possibly be sending you an owl this early?" Hermione mused

Harry shrugged, as he gently eased the letter from the owl. "No idea …"

Unrolling the small piece of parchment, Harry's emerald pools scanned the text. Ginny's brows furrowed as she watched Harry's pupils grow large, as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, curiously

"It's Dumbledore …" Harry said numbly. "He thinks private lessons are in order … again!" He tossed the parchment down, running a hand through his dark wisps of hair.

Ginny's facial expression drastically changed at this, "But Harry, that's wonderful! How could you possibly see this as a bad thing?"

Harry sighed once more, "Gin you don't understand … these lessons he insists on having take up all my time! I barely have time for normal things like studying, hanging out with my friends, quidditch, or-" His gaze shifted on her, "-Time to spend with you …" The longing in his eyes, was so intense Ginny could barely manage to hold his gaze.

"Oh, Harry I'll be fine. I'll find ways to see you-"

Ron let out a snort of disgust, "Will you two stop with all the mushy feeling rubbish, I'm trying to eat!"

Ginny glared at Ron, anger dancing in her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Ronald, now is not the time …" she scolded harshly

Ginny turned back towards Harry, her attention directed on only him. "Harry I really do think this is all for your own good, nothing horrible could possibly come out of these lessons-"

"Besides having all my time ripped away …" Harry muttered

Ginny sighed, giving in. "Fine Harry, If all you can think about is your _time_ instead of your life, then I'll be happy to just leave it at that" Standing up, she dusted off her skirt casually. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have my first class to attend to, see you all later" she sent Harry a look of annoyance before shuffling from the Great Hall.

"Merlin, she certainly is moody this morning" Ron noted, shoving another mouth full of pancakes into his mouth.

Harry looked up, and frowned. "Shove off Ron," he hissed before grabbing his text book, and leaving the Hall angrily.

Ron frowned, looking at Hermione with confusion in his eyes. "What did I say?" He demanded.

Hermione sighed, closing her book suddenly. "Ron your hopeless …" she stated, getting up herself, and following Harry out.

Ron through his fork down letting out a well needed sigh. "Bloody hell …" he muttered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's day had gone rather well for the first of the term. All her classes had run smoothly, with no insults tossed her way by Draco and his cronies. Now sitting in the peace and quiet of the common room, Ginny thanked Dumbledore for bestowing free periods upon the sixth years. A sudden warm breeze blew in from a near by window, the smell of summer wafting beneath her nose. Eyes fluttering closed, she lost herself in the intoxicating scent of flowers. Suddenly the urge to be outdoors, willed Ginny from the common room and out onto the grounds.

As she walked along the rolling path leading to the quidditch pitch, she noticed a small speck darting about the sky directly above the pitch. Squinting, she tried to put a face to the figure, as she neared the stadium a smile worked its way onto her lips.

"Harry …" she muttered, shaking her head.

She should have known it was him, with his dark hair dancing around his emerald eyes as he sped through the sky. A pang of annoyance coursed through her as she thought back to breakfast. He was being so stubborn. In Ginny's eyes, or in the eyes of any other wizard for a matter of fact, Harry was blessed to have private lessons with Dumbledore. But, no matter how many times she had tried to explain this to him, he just would not agree. Perhaps that was why he was out flying around, to ease his mind. Ginny knew all to well that flying amongst the clouds, especially with the warm summer air passing through you, would calm whirling thoughts.

Leaning against the broom shack, she watched him gracefully swoop through the air. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she planned on keeping that way, as she just wanted to enjoy his company from afar; seeing as if they got together a fight would boil up. Suddenly she urge to fly became unbearable and Ginny caved in, shoving aside an old quaffle, she snatched up a decent broom. Heading out onto the field, she plopped upon the broom, and pushed off the earth, rising high in the air. It was then, when Ginny was at Harry's eye level, that he noticed her.

"Ginny?" Harry called, flying up rather quickly

"The one and only" Ginny replied, smiling weakly

"Why-what …" Harry took a deep breath, taking in the sweet air around him. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't know this field was locked off for the privileged only …" she stated, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

Harry frowned, "I never said that. I'm just curious as to why your-"

"Here? Because, I wanted to fly … I had the urge" she smiled at the thought

Harry smiled, "Oh …"

"Yeah, so you mind if I join you?" she questioned. Her harsh tone was wearing off, for some reason she found being mean to Harry was quite impossible, especially when he was being so nice.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, no not at all"

"Good, cause I would have flown even if you had said no" she replied smirking

Harry grinned, not uttering a word but, instead flying up and beginning to circle the pitch once again. Ginny soon followed pursuit, after kicking herself for being so _easy_ on him. As she neared his side, she noted just how at peace he seemed; almost as if a bomb was dropped he wouldn't mind it in the slightest bit. She was now certain that _this_ was his reason for being here, the ease it brought to both his mind and body. Then realizing that she herself was enduring her free period, she pondered Harry's presence during such a time.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted

Harry eased into a hover, glancing over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she questioned, both brows furrowing

Harry frowned, laughing. "No, free period. Why? And wait-"

"Free period …" Ginny answered, grinning.

"Oh, that explains your sudden _urge_ to fly" He noted, as he began to pick up the pace. "Hey Gin!"

She glanced up, raising a brow.

"I bet you can't catch me …" he challenged, his playful side taking affect.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked, "Maybe …" letting his words drip of the tip of his tongue, he sped off into the sky at lightening speed.

"Bloody git!" Ginny shrieked, leaning forward on her broom and chasing after him. He knew what a sucker she was for bets, she would do anything to prove she could beat him or any of her brothers. Growing up around all boys had set her with a strong determination.

Harry belted out a laugh, as he glanced back eying Ginny's slowness. "You're never going to catch me on that thing!" he called

Ginny only frowned, a determined look plastering itself on her face. "You just watch …" she mumbled, gaining speed quite suddenly.

Harry's eyes widened, as a smirking Ginny came hurdling towards him, he immediately dove down, missing her grasp by a mere inch.

"Bloody hell!" He shrieked, dodging her second attempt of grabbing him.

"Harry James Potter! I'm going to get you!" Ginny called out, giggling like mad. She couldn't help but admit, this was terribly fun, the most fun she had had in a while.

Harry laughed, "Come and get me Gin!" he teased

"Alright, I will …" she muttered. Then focusing all her strength into getting him, she sped ahead, and in one swift motion had knocked him clear of his broom. "Ha! I got-"

She looked down, and saw Harry tumbling towards the ground. "Bloody hell!" She rolled her eyes, and swooped down just in time to catch him on her broom. "You were supposed to hold onto your broom you git!" she shrieked

Harry kept his head buried in his hands, not glancing up.

Ginny eyed him skeptically, "Harry are-are you alright?"

He made no move to answer.

Ginny frowned, and began to worry. "Harry I'm sorry I didn't-"

Suddenly he burst out laughing, "Gotcha!" he said winking, then with a quick hand, he had yanked out his wand and was jumping atop his own broom within a matter of seconds.

Ginny scowled, "You git!"

Harry grinned.

"You're always being so stubborn! Taking in all the glory but, never thanking anyone!" she sighed aggravated. "I can't believe you still think Dumbledore's lessons are a nuisance! You're amazingly lucky to have-"

Harry frowned, his grin cleared right off his face. "Ginny, what in merlin are you going on about! I was only-"

Ginny sighed, "Forget it Harry, there's no use …" Slowly she descended down, until finally her feet reached the lush field. _'What is wrong with you Gin? He was only messing around, and you had to go all moody on him! What's all this rubbish about Dumbledore anyway? I thought you were through with thinking about that'_ Her thoughts were whirling like mad, she was beginning to think she was in the body of someone else, why _had_ she lost her nerve so easily?

She tossed the broom into the old broom shack, and ran a hand through her fiery locks stressfully.

"Ginny!"

Ginny glanced up, and saw Harry running towards her. She sighed, and turned around ready to storm off back to the castle.

"Ginny wait!" Harry shouted, gripping her arm tightly.

"Harry let go …" Ginny pleaded, a testing tone to her voice

"No," he spun her around. "What in merlin is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strangely?" He demanded

Ginny's gaze flickered downward, as she mumbled a response.

"What?" Harry questioned, bewildered

"I don't know!" Ginny screamed, yanking her hand away. "There's so much happening! You leaving, the final battle, me being alone-"

"Whoa, slow down Gin! Who said I was going somewhere?" Harry asked gently, laughing lightly

"Next year … your not going to be here … I'll be here all alone …" Ginny whispered, her strength failing miserably. It was rare that Ginny broke down, in fact she hardly ever did. Only Harry was blessed with the aftermath of mending her heart.

Harry smiled, and stroked Ginny's cheek. "Oh Ginny …" his eyes glistened, as he pulled her to him gently.

As Harry's strong arms enveloped her tightly, she snuggled up against his chest. Her senses began to ease, her whirling thoughts came to a halt, and the air around her seemed to play peacefully. That was the good thing about Harry's gentle hugs, they calmed her tremendously. Sure the feeling wasn't _exciting_ but, it certainly was satisfying.

Ginny looked up, gazing at Harry's emerald green eyes. "Harry I'm so-"

Suddenly Harry's lips came down upon hers, and she fell silent; other than the hum of pleasure. Ginny's arms snaked there way up between the couple, and took there place around his neck. Harry smiled against her lips, as he ran his hands up her back, combing through her mass of curls. Suddenly Ginny pulled away, her breathing heavy, she pressed her forehead against his, smiling.

"I love you" she whispered

Harry grinned, "I love you to Gin" he replied, kissing her sweetly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. Where does Draco come into play! Just be patient guys … he will, trust me he will. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip to Hogsmeade

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Three: A Trip to Hogsmeade

Ginny awoke to the sound of giggling, bouncing off the walls and echoing in her ears. Sitting up, her eyes gradually adjusted to the glaring light around her. As her gaze swooped over the room she was surprised to find nearly all the girls wide awake, and dressed. Then glancing at the clock beside her bed, she realized she had slept right through breakfast. She groaned and fell back into her pillows, fiery locks flapping across her face.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" A sandy brown haired girl questioned, glancing over he shoulder at the annoyed red head.

"I slept right through breakfast … didn't I?"

The girl nodded.

Ginny sighed, aggravated and muttered. "Damn thoughts …"

The slim girl laughed, and plopped down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Well, you best be up. We're leaving for Hogsmeade soon"

Ginny's eyes widened, and she shot up. "Hogsmeade? No one said anything about-"

"Well, if you hadn't missed breakfast you would know. Dumbledore planned a sudden trip to Hogsmeade, for all houses, so that the students can buy last minute things for the ball tomorrow" she explained

Ginny nearly tumbled out of bed at this. "The-the ball is tomorrow?" she shrieked

Once again the girl burst out into fits of laughter. "Gin, do you listen to anything? Yes, the ball is tomorrow night. Don't you remember Dumbledore announcing it at the feast?"

Ginny's brows furrowed, as she let out a well needed sigh. "I suppose it just slipped my mind …"

The girl grinned. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service. Now, don't you think you should be getting ready?"

"Oh right … getting ready, yeah I should" Sliding out from beneath the blankets, Ginny dashed towards the shower. "Thanks Cassia!" She called over her shoulder

Cassia smiled, laughing. "Your welcome!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny descended down the stairs, and into the common room, she couldn't help but continue to rub the sleep from her eyes. She had to admit, she was exhausted. After a sleepless night, consisting of tossing and turning, practically flailing about in bed, she found sleep a much needed thing. After jumping out of the shower, she noticed small bags under her eyes, clearly stating she hadn't slept. _'That's what makeup is for ..'_ She had thought, grateful for such a simple invention created by muggles.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, peering out from behind her book. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

Ginny yawned, "Didn't get much sleep last night, so I decided to skip breakfast"

"Oh …" Hermione frowned. "Well, then I suppose you don't know about-"

"The trip to Hogsmeade? Yes, well I was informed …"

Hermione grinned, gently closing her book, and holding against her chest. "How did-"

"Giggling nannies up in my dorm woke me, I swear those girls-"

"Gin?" A familiar voice rang out.

She turned, and a smile worked its way onto her lips. "Oh, hi Harry" she greeted

He leaned down, pecking her on the forehead. Then taking a slight step back, he examined her features; slowly a frown crept onto his face. "Gin … are you alright? You look absolutely horrid …"

Ginny snorted, "Why thank you Harry …"

He laughed, "I didn't mean-"

"I know. Actually I didn't have a great night … I couldn't sleep-"

Suddenly the portrait flew open revealing a disgruntled Professor McGonagall. Her hat was tipped ever so slightly, and an annoyed look dawned on her features.

"Quiet, quiet all of you!" she called over the murmurs filling the room.

The wave of sound, gradually eased to nothing.

"Now I expect perfect behavior, any student not following these rules will immediately be sent home. Does everyone understand?"

The group of students all mumbled there response of yes.

"Alright then," she paused, her gaze swooping over the group of children. "Let's go, shall we?"

Spinning on heal Professor McGonagall passed through the portrait, followed by the long line of students.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, expecting him to be hidden beneath his invisibility cloak

"Yeah?"

Ginny frowned, as he was directly behind her. "Wha-what are you doing? I didn't know you had a letter …"

"I'm going to but, first I had to say good bye …" he grinned, and yanked Ginny towards him kissing her passionately. Ginny's eyes widened at his boldness, he had never, never kissed her that way. Then in an instant he pulled away, winked, and disappeared beneath the cloak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could never afford any of this …" Ginny murmured, her fingers gliding graciously over the smooth silk of a light purple dress, hanging airily on the rack.

"Oh Ginny, there's plenty you could afford! Not everything in this store is expensive …" Hermione reasoned, her eyes swooping over a red dress dreamily

Ginny snorted, "In your price range maybe …" she mumbled

"Oh Ginny will you-"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mud-blood Granger and her pet she-weasel" A high pitch voice rang out, Pansy Parkinson appearing around a clothing rack.

"Sod off Parkinson …" Ginny hissed, anger dancing in her eyes.

Pansy raised a brow, "Oh I should, should I? And what's a traitor like yourself going to do about it?" she teased

Ginny smirked, "You really would like to find out, would you?"

"Try me Weasley" Pansy challenged

Ginny instantly withdrew her wand, aiming it directly at Pansy. "Alright, I-"

A hand shot out, pushing down Ginny's wand, so that its tip was pointed at the ground. "Ginny, stop … it's not worth it …" Hermione warned

"What, you won't let Weasley fight for her self? She has to have some mud-blood help her" a chilling voice echoed throughout the room.

Ginny glanced up, and her blood began to boil. "Malfoy …" she glared daggers into him.

Malfoy smirked, "The one and only"

"Speaking of help why, are _you_ defending Parkinson? If it's such a bloody-"

"I'm not _defending_ Parkinson, I'm only making a point" Draco snarled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "A point that works in Parkinson's defense …" she pointed out

"Well weaslette, you've certainly grown a back bone, haven't you?" He smirked. "And I see that's not all that's grown …" His eyes roamed over Ginny's figure approvingly, remaining fixed on her chest for a moment before, glancing back up at her enraged face.

Pansy's eyes widened in disgust, "Ugh … Dracy! What-what are you talking about?" she shrieked, her voice reaching an unbearably high pitch

Draco's face contorted into a frown. "Oh shut up Parkinson, like you look any better" he hissed

Tears welled in the corners of Pansy's eyes. "Dra-draco you don't mean that …" she stuttered out

"Oh I don't?" Draco raised a brow, glancing over his shoulder at the pathetic excuse for a Slytherin

She shook her head vigorously, "No … no, you don't! That's not what you said last night …"

Draco's trademark smirk slipped upon his lips once more. "Parkinson that was ages ago … not last night. And, I only shagged you because I was bored, nothing of _meaning_ was meant by it" he replied coldly

The tears rimming in Pansy's eyes began falling freely, as she shook her head again. "No, that-that's not true!" she mumbled out in between sobs.

Draco just continued to smirk, "Well, I best be off. I have rather _expensive_ items just dying to be purchased" he taunted, his icy pools directing at Ginny. "See you later, weaslette" he began to turn around but, stopped short. "Oh, and you see that store just there …" he pointed out the window.

Ginny's gaze flickered in the direction he was pointing too.

"I think you could _possibly_ find something that suits you there"

Ginny's blood began to boil, as he gestured towards a rather large rubbish can. She spun around to face him, "Malfoy, you prat! I-"

Her voice fell silent, as Malfoy had already left, leaving her alone in all her rage.

"Ugh! I hate that git! I could just-just … ugh!" Ginny screamed out, falling against the wall in frustration

Hermione flashed her a sympathetic look before, turning back to the gorgeous red dress she had been admiring. Ginny remained fixed against the wall, hatred coursing through her veins. How could one simple gesture made by such a git, cause her to react so harshly. True, she was only giving him a piece of his own medicine but, Ginny just couldn't understand how a person could act so cruelly towards others. Suddenly through her raging thoughts, the sweet jingle of bells rang out, causing her attention to direct towards the door.

Much to her relief it was only Harry, and Ron; she didn't know how well things would have gone if had been Malfoy or worse … Parkinson.

"Bloody hell, I swear one more incident with him and I'll-"

"Oh, come off it Ron. The last time you tried to set Malfoy up, you ended having a rather large and disgusting wart on your face for nearly a week!"

Ginny snickered at the though of her brother's face, when he had found out the wart couldn't be simply removed.

"Sod off Harry like you've come up with anything better!"

"Oh hey Ginny …" Harry said, throwing a weak smile her way.

Ginny nodded in response, her gaze shifting downwards.

"Find a dress Gin?" Ron questioned, his attention averting towards her

Ginny shook her head, "No … none that I can afford anyway" a light, emotionless laugh passed through her lips.

Ron frowned, "Oh come on Gin, I'm sure-"

"I'll pay for it" Harry offered, cutting off Ron mid sentence.

Ginny glanced up, a small smile playing across her lips. "Harry, no … I could never ask that of you"

Harry's lips sprung into a full on grin. "Well, I want to. Besides," he leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. "It wouldn't only be for your benefit …"

Ginny's eyes widened at this comment, and she watched Ron's eyes flash angrily.

She gulped, "Ummmm alright … but, only because you're _insisting_ …"

Harry smiled, a hint of excitement flashing in his eyes. Then pulling out small bag containing the appropriate money, he tossed it at Ginny. "Here, use as much as you want"

Ginny's fingers played with the small bag, "Thanks …" she muttered, smiling appreciatively at the small gesture. _Is it just me or are Harry's hormones slightly restless today?_ Ginny though absent mindlessly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the boys had left, stating they needed a drink and ordering the girls to meet them once they had finished picking out their dresses, the two Gryffindors continued on with their search to find the perfect dress. Hermione had been successful in finding three dresses, which dazzled in her eyes, while Ginny's attempts had been utterly hopeless.

A sudden sigh, whipped through the air, breaking the peaceful silence set upon the small shop.

"Mione, it's hopeless I'm never going to find anything!" Ginny said defeated, plopping down in the small, cushioned chair outside the dressing room.

"Ginny," Hermione huffed from behind the squared dressing room door. "I'm sure you just haven't looked properly-"

Ginny snorted, "Properly? I didn't know there was a _proper_ way of shopping for dresses. Blimey, a girl learns something new everyday!"

Suddenly the dressing room door flew open, revealing a very frazzled brunette. "Ginny, give it a rest would you? Merlin! I'm sick of you taking your bloody rage out on me! Malfoy is a worthless git, who shouldn't control your emotions so easily!" Ginny's eyes were wide with shock; she had never seen Hermione explode so easily. "Ever since he left you've been acting this way and frankly it's ruining my time!"

Ginny's gaze flickered towards a rack in a near by corner, a sigh passing through her pursed lips. "Hermione I'm-" Her voice came to a surprising halt.

A frown crinkled Hermione's furry brows, "What? What is it you're staring at?" Her gaze flickered towards the object of Ginny's desire and a sudden glisten twinkled in her eye.

"Bloody hell …" Ginny murmured, her gaze never shifting an inch. "It's beautiful …"

Slowly rising from the cushioned seat, Ginny walked dreamily towards the dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was about knee length, and its layers of fabric at the bottom were loose and flowy. The shade of blue was utterly amazing, with darker shades towards the bottom, depending on the layer. The straps were thin, and it almost appeared there were none at all. Just beneath it, was a pair of white high heels, perfect for the dress hanging angelically over them.

Snatching the dress from the hanger quickly but, gently Ginny headed for a dressing room. Hermione listened as the sound of robes pooling on the wooden floor lashed through the air, and Ginny mumbled angrily before slipping on the dress.

"Merlin …" Ginny breathed, her eyes wide with amazement

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned pressing an ear to the door, enclosing Ginny in the small dressing room

Ginny's eyes remained wide, and she found herself in such a state of shock, she couldn't utter a word. The dress looked much more beautiful when suiting a slim girl like Ginny, and it shaped her nicely in every needed area. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips, and just for spite Ginny twirled in a circle. She watched as the dress rippled out, creating a vivid sea of blue.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice echoed out once more, sounding slightly concerned.

Ginny's twirling came to a stop, "Yes?"

"You alright in there?" she questioned cautiously

Ginny threw the door open causing Hermione to stumble backwards nearly tripping over her own dress, which pooled slightly at her feet.

"Ginny! Whatc-" her voice hitched at a high pitch, slowly decreasing to nothing.

"You like?" Ginny asked, playing with the ripples between her fingers

"Oh my … Ginny it-it's … gorgeous!" she shrieked. "Harry's going to drop dead when he sees this!"

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles at this statement; she certainly had never seen Hermione acting so playful, maybe it was just considering the circumstances. Soon enough Hermione had made her final decision, and as Ginny had made hers, almost instantly after seeing the dress, the two girls purchased their spectacular items.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Harry eyed Hermione. "You say I'm going to '_drop dead'_ when I see her?" He questioned, his gaze flickering towards Ginny, where she stood awaiting the groups butter beers.

Hermione grinned, "Oh merlin Harry, you should see her …" she replied dreamily

Harry grinned, his eyes gazing at Ginny longingly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, this isn't going to make me to puke is it?" Ron asked, disgusted

Hermione whacked Ron's arm lightly, "Oh Ron, sod off" she hissed, as Ginny neared the table.

"Here you are four butter beers!" Ginny said, cheerily

Three hands outstretched, gripping a cups handle tightly, and pulling it towards the hands owner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un-known to Ginny, a pair of rather stunning blue orbs were watching her intently with interest. They watched her as she laughed; a colorful grin adorned her lips. They glared, as Harry's unsuspecting hand snaked its way around her waist. They glistened as they traveled down her slim figure.

"Weaslette has certainly _grown up_ since the last time we saw her, eh mate?" Draco murmured, his eyes still fixed upon Ginny

Blaise frowned, sipping his butter beer casually. "I suppose … she does have that certain glisten this year, doesn't she?"

Draco nodded mindlessly but, then realizing just what he was saying his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"That is if you consider a dirty whore, grown up" he snapped

Blaise chuckled, and set down his glass. "You'll never learn Draco, will you?"

Draco's head snapped in his friend's direction, "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded harshly

Blaise only smirked, and sipped at his drink lightly. "Forget it mate …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough Gryffindor's time at Hogsmeade came to an end, and the group began heading back. Ginny held her treasure tightly to her chest, making sure not to let fall from her grasp. A smile was plastered upon her face, and she just couldn't seem to make any other facial expression possible. After bidding her goodbyes to Harry, as he had to sneak back, she had occupied herself by discussing the ball with Cassia. Surprisingly the two girls had many things in common, and Ginny couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before.

"So, did you buy your dress?" Ginny questioned eagerly

Cassia nodded, grinning wide. "Yes! Oh Ginny I cant wait for you to see it! Its light purple, and-"

Ginny continued to listen, as her newly occupied friend went into great detail on her dress for the ball. Sooner than expected the group arrived at Hogwarts passing through its massive doors, as a wave of cool air passed over them. Ginny's attention was averted by the thought of Harry, _'He should be here … where is the bloody git'_ She thought mindlessly.

"Hey Cassia," Ginny spoke

The cheery girl glanced up, a smile lighting up her face. "Yeah?"

"I'll be right back, I need to find someone …"

Cassia nodded. "Alright"

Ginny turned around, her eyes scanning the crowd; suddenly she spied who she was looking for.

"Mione!" she called out, waving hysterically

Hermione turned her attention away from Ron, a smile adorning her lips. "Hey Gin"

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked curiously. "I haven't seen him since we were at Three Broomsticks"

Hermione thought for a moment, "No … not since we were all together, why?"

"Oh … just wondering …" Ginny replied numbly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat, her head buried in her hands, it had been an hour since the group had returned to Hogwarts and still Harry had yet to show up. Hermione was pacing the room nervously, muttering to herself, as if trying to calm her senses. Ron laid lazily in a plush maroon chair, eyes baggy with sleep.

"Bloody hell where is he … it's been ages and-"

Just then the boy in question passed through the portrait, looking miserable as ever.

"Harry?" Ginny's head snapped up, a hopeful air to her voice

"Hey Gin …" he mumbled, his voice rich with sadness; he barely managed to keep eye contact with her.

"Harry … what's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned, sliding from her spot on the couch, and approaching Harry's front

Almost instantly his eyes flickered away, "I'm sorry Gin …" he whispered

Ginny frowned, and gently eased his face so he was looking at her. "Harry, what are you sorry about?" she questioned laughing lightly

Harry smiled weakly, as he met his loves eyes. "Gin I-" he stopped short, pulling away from her.

Ginny's frown deepened. "Harry what are-"

"Gin, I can't go to the ball with you" Harry answered, cutting her off mid sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well guys, that was a long chapter! Hopefully you find it _slightly_ interesting now! Hehe! Anyway, keep reading and tell your fellow fanshipers about my story please and thank you! Oh! And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4: Alone but, Taken

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Four: Alone but, Taken

"Well that is I want to but, I just can't …" Harry said regretfully

Ginny's eyes bore such emotion Harry couldn't bare to hold her gaze. "Wha-what? I'm confused … you _want_ to come but, you can't. How, does that make _any_ sense?" Ginny demanded hotly

Harry sighed, running a hand through his dark hair stressfully. "Ginny, it's Dumbledore. He-"

"He what?" she questioned, her hand placed firmly on her hips.

Harry clenched his fists annoyed. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, if only you would shut up!" he hissed; he found himself loosing his patients very easily this evening.

Ginny eyes widened, before a frown deepened her brows. "Harry James Potter, how dare you talk to me-"

"Gin! Just let me bloody explain the situation before you jump to conclusions!" Harry said angrily

Hermione and Ron remained on the sidelines, not daring to utter a word as tension thickened the air around them. Glancing to her side, Hermione gestured towards the stairs, to which Ron looked severely relieved. Quickly but silently, the two crept up the stairs, avoiding any controversy.

"Fine, go on" Ginny spat, anger flashing in her eyes; she crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting further explanation.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, as I was saying," Ginny's shot him a deadly glare. "I want to go to the ball; it's just Dumbledore wont have it. Apparently, there's a very _important_ spell that I must learn during the duration of the ball. Therefore I can't go … I'm really so-"

"Harry, I'm not 5. You didn't have to go all _professor_ on me" she hissed.

Harry scowled, "You know what fine then Ginny! Be bloody stubborn for all I care" With this he spun on heel, and headed up the stairs, on his way to bed.

"Wait!" Ginny called, feeling suddenly very guilty.

Harry stopped short, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry …" Ginny muttered, her fingers fiddling like mad

A small smiled played across Harry's lips, and slowly he descended down the stairs. Ginny's eyes remained fastened to the floor, not moving an inch up in Harry's direction. She hated the feeling of guilt wrenching at her stomach, especially when it concerned someone she deeply cared about.

"I'm sorry too Gin, I-"

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Ginny, really it's-"

"No, Harry I take full responsibility-"

"Ginny-"

"Harry-"

A sudden silence fell unexpectedly, as the couple stood with flushed cheeks. But, only after a moment of brief silence, Ginny cleared her throat and began conversation once more.

"Harry, how about we settle this …" Ginny stated

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Harry quizzed, raising a skeptical brow

Ginny took a step forward, a mere inch away from Harry's nose. "How about, we're _both_ wrong?"

Harry sighed, "Hmmm I don't know Gin …"

Ginny grinned.

"Alright, alright, you got me. We're _both_ wrong" Harry finally agreed

A giggle escaped through Ginny's lips, as a full blown smile adorned her features. Soon after Harry's features took a similar pose, and he reached out brushing a stray curl from Ginny's eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you …" he said, mostly to himself but it appeared to be directed at her.

Suddenly a rush of heat fled into Ginny's cheeks. "You'd probably go mad, and end up in some mental house" she teased, giggling again.

He grinned, "Your such a-" he sighed, finding his vocabulary surprisingly short. "Well, whatever you are … it's a pain"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, as he continued to tease her. "I'm a _pain_?"

Harry nodded, still grinning.

"Merlin, I've learned loads today!" she said with a laugh

Harry chuckled, "Hopefully you can store it all up in that small-"

"Don't even …" Ginny warned, glaring.

Harry's smiled widened, and he whispered. "What? Do this …" his words drifted off his tongue, melting in the air around the two as he pressed his lips to hers eagerly. Ginny's senses came to a halt as the world seemed to slow down, a comforting air settled upon the couple, as they lost each other in the passionate kiss. Slowly the passion's flames dimmed down to a warm glow.

"No, that I'm ok with …" Ginny breathed, her forehead pressed against Harry's gently.

Harry grinned, "Good … I figured"

A giggle passed through her lips, and then all went quiet. The two stood silent as the minutes ticked by, soon enough Harry couldn't bare the silence anymore, and spoke up.

"So … your still going to the ball, aren't you?" he questioned curiously

Ginny's eyes widened, as he mentioned this, she had completely forgotten about the ball. "I-I well … of course I'm not going. I don't have anyone to go with" she reasoned

Harry frowned. "Gin, you have to go … you've already bought your dress, and I don't want it to go to waste, especially when Hermione gave it such high reviews" He informed her thoughtfully.

Ginny's cheeks reddened and she glanced down slightly embarrassed. "Harry, I'm not going. Your not going … I wouldn't have any fun … it's completely pointless. I'll just take the dress back and-"

"No, no you're not taking the dress back and that is for certain" Harry commanded sternly

Ginny frowned, "And why not?" she demanded

"Because, I don't want such a beautiful dress, not to mention a beautiful girl, get wasted because of me" he said triumphantly, a grin spreading rapidly on his lips.

Ginny's frown deepened, "_Beautiful_?" she questioned skeptically; Ginny doubted she was going to look _beautiful_.

Harry nodded vigorously, "Of course …"

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. "Harry first off, I'm not beautiful. Secondly," she was now pacing; a deep frown plastered upon her features. "You haven't even _seen_ the dress! And third, I'm not going to the ball and that's final"

Harry took a deep breath, "Ginny … please, you have to go. Do it for me? I'd feel horrible if I was the reason you didn't attend …"

'_Well, that's too bad isn't it? Because, I'm not going!'_ "Harry, there's no point in going unless _you're _going" She sighed. "Besides-"

"Ginny, it's not pointless. In fact there's a very good reason why you should go" Harry stated boldly

Ginny raised a challenging brow. "Really? Name one" she demanded

Harry thought for a moment before, finally responding. "You'll have loads of fun" he answered, grinning broadly.

Ginny's hands planted themselves on her hips, as she gazed at Harry annoyed. "Harry-"

"Gin, just … can you at least consider it?" Harry pleaded

Ginny sighed, "Fine! Fine, I'll _consider_ it … but, I'm not promising anything" she stated.

Harry grinned, "You're not going to regret this Gin. You know all I want is for you to be happy …"

Ginny's frown snuck into a smile, and her hands fell limp at her sides. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sod off …" she teased.

Harry chuckled, just before a yawn passed through his lips. "Well, I'm dreadfully tired … so I'll see you in the morning?"

Ginny nodded, "Night Harry" she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Night Gin"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn drew upon the castle sooner than expected, and the sound of students bustling down the hall filled the air. Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, her stomach feeling particularly empty but, she didn't dare go downstairs for breakfast, as she was trying to avoid Harry as much as possible. She still wasn't certain that she wanted to go the ball. Of course she would miss going but, if she _did_ go then the unmistakable feeling of guilt would twist her insides like mad.

Suddenly through all her hectic thoughts, the clock rang out, splitting the deadly silence. A few stragglers, stumbled down from their dormitories, and hurried from the common room headed for the first class. Sighing, Ginny rose from the plush couch, and grabbed her books. _'I suppose I'll decide later … after all I do have until tonight to decide …'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny paced the length of the common room, her thoughts a whirling mass of confusion. She had been trying to decide whether or not she was going to attend the ball all day and her conclusions were becoming less and less. Finally, as a last resort, Ginny decided a nice walk around the black lake would help in making her decision. Hurriedly tossing her belongings into the girl's dormitories, she headed down the long winding steps and onto the grounds.

A warm wave of air surrounded her as she passed through the large oak doors, her feet meeting the lush grass below her. A smile spread across her lips rapidly, as she fled further and further into the grounds, the scent of summer intoxicating her senses.

"Finally," she mumbled. "Some peace and quiet, I can finally-"

"You know, talking to yourself has proved to lead to insanity" A cruel voice, hissed; their warm breath rushing through wisps of her hair, and beating against her freckled neck.

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed taking in her companies scent, it was certainly pleasurable, and soon enough she found herself falling deeper in deeper into the toxic smell.

"Weaslette!" The harsh voice spoke loudly, causing Ginny to jump slightly. Slowly her senses came back, and putting two and two together she figured out that it was Malfoy who she had been pleasantly loosing herself in. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she spun around to come to her defense.

"Malfoy I-"

"-Was so overcome by your flattering appearance I just couldn't help myself?" he answered for her, a smirk working its way onto her lips.

Ginny's hands clenched into fists, her knuckles straining to become white. "I-I …" she found her anger overpowering, unable to utter a word.

"I know weaslette, you don't have to explain. I'm just too amazingly gorgeous not to notice, it's quite alright really. I don't mind you goggling at me" his smirk continued to deepen with each snotty remark he made.

"Ugh! That was not what I was going to say you pompous jerk!" Ginny shrieked, her flushed face turning a lighter shade of her hair.

Draco chuckled, "Really? Because, your _actions _beg to differ" he countered

Ginny glared daggers into him, biting her lip furiously as the rage within her boiled.

"Well, I must be off. Sorry I couldn't pleasure you with my presence for a while longer but, I have an eager bed buddy just _dying _for my company" he sneered, and spinning on heel he began making his way back to the castle. "By weaslette, don't miss me _too_ much!" he called over his shoulder.

"You-you … ugh! I hate you Malfoy, you bloody git!" She screamed angrily

She heard the faint sound of a chuckle as she stood planted to the earth, her blood boiling with aggravation. _'Deep breaths Ginny … deep breaths'_ She reminded herself, as she mentally calmed her senses.

Soon enough she was able to control herself, and began making her way around the black lake. Just as she reached the end of the trail, a familiar figure appeared in her line of vision. She frowned, trying desperately to make out who it was.

"Oh merlin …" she muttered. It was Harry, her boyfriend who she had been trying to avoid all day.

"Ginny!" he called. "Ginny!" he waved frantically, eager for her attention

Ginny mustered up a smile, and eased her hand in the air, slowly waving back. "Hey Harry" she called out

A full blown grin overcame his features as he neared her. "Bloody hell Gin, where have you been all day?" he questioned curiously in between pants.

Ginny smiled, "Just thinking …"

"About attending the ball I hope" Harry stated

Ginny laughed lightly, "_Possibly_ attending"

Harry frowned, "Oh come on Gin …" he whined. "Just go … please!"

Ginny sighed, turning her back to him, and pulling a hand through her hair. "Harry, I don't see why you're so insistent on me attending! I mean-"

"Gin, I've already explained this to you … last night, you remember?" Harry's frown was deepening by the second.

She sighed once more and, un-known to Harry, glanced down at her watch.

"Please, Gin? For me …?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm caving in so easily!" she said sounding extremely disappointed in herself.

Harry grinned. "So you'll go? You'll go without me then?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll go without you …" Ginny mumbled under her breath

"Thank merlin!" Harry cheered, scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tight. "I don't know what I would have done, knowing you were pacing worried like mad. I'd-"

"Who said I wasn't going to be worried?" She chocked out, as Harry continued to squeeze her tightly, spinning around in small circles

Harry dropped her suddenly, causing her to stumble a bit, due to her new found dizziness. His hands shot out, gripping her shoulder's firmly as he held her in place. A chuckle escaped his smiling lips, as he continued to hold her still.

"Well, shouldn't you be off to the ball? After all you only have," Harry glanced down at his watch. "2 hours, until it starts"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Two-two hours?" She stuttered out, her wide eyes darting towards the castle.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you probably-"

"Thanks Harry, I love you!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she dashed across the grounds towards Hogwarts.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Love you too Gin" He mumbled to the desolate air around him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's gaze swooped over her reflection with skeptical eyes, _'What am I trying to prove?'_ She thought, as she turned slightly observing herself from behind. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face, her curls softening her features dramatically. The glittering white mask made her chocolate brown eyes appear to glisten as every speck of light flashed in her eyes. As she spun around, her dress flew out, causing the effect of rippling water. A smile crept upon her features, the more she spun. Unexpectedly a sigh slipped through her lips.

"Well … this is it …" she murmured to herself. "Here I go off, to humiliate myself …"

Giving herself one last glance, she turned on heel and hurried from the room, leaving for the ball all _alone_ …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know, I know … another cliff hanger! Well, whatcha gonna do? I have to have _some_ suspense! Hehe Now before you send in the death notes, I would like to say that this chapter is probably the last boring chapter. From here on out, it's intense drama! So, stay tuned for the next chapter! Woah, I sound like a commercial! lol


	6. Chapter 5: Masked Stranger

Love Behind The Shadows

Chapter Five: Masked Stranger

Ginny gazed up at the towering wooden doors before her, the final barrier holding her back from the dreaded ball. A flash of worry flickered in her eye and her fingers were fidgeting like mad. _'Bloody hell … what did I get myself into?'_ She thought to herself, as she reached out, her fingers grazing the smooth wood. _'Well I suppose it's now or never …_' Ginny took a deep breath, and then in one swift motion, she pushed both doors open wide.

The scene that painted itself before her eyes was utterly stunning; the Great Hall had been completely transformed into a magical setting. Ginny's eyes swooped over the scene admirably, and a small smile played across her lips. Unfortunately, Ginny was so entranced she didn't notice the low hum of murmurs spreading rapidly throughout the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is _that_?" Pansy Parkinson's high pitch and overly annoying voice rang out. "Well, who ever it is, she looks absolutely horrid! I would never be caught dead in such _rags_!" She spat acidly, her groupies snickered behind her, glaring daggers at Ginny's appearance.

Draco's hand, which had been un-willing, placed upon Pansy's waist, fell limp at his side, as he gazed in amazement at the beautiful red head.

"I doubt she'll land one dance tonight. Don't you agree Dracy?" Pansy questioned, her eyes still dancing with anger, as she continued to glare the spectacular masked creature down. When she got no reply, she turned towards him. "Dracy I-" Her eyes widened. "Dracy!" she shrieked

Draco continued to goggle at the lovely scene before him.

"Dracy why-why are you looking at _her_? You should be looking at me! Why aren't you looking at me?" Pansy whined hysterically

"Shut up Parkinson …" Draco mumbled, his eyes still fastened to Ginny's features.

"Ugh!" Pansy hissed, before storming off into the crowd, her groupies hurriedly rushing after her.

"Blimey mate … that ones certainly a catch …" Blaise noted, just as entranced as every other male in the room

"That you are right mate that you are" Draco replied. His eyes grazed over Ginny's slim figure longingly; her petite waist, her perfectly toned legs, her loose curls falling down around her masked face, and her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to catch every speck of light. "I wonder who it is …" Draco thought aloud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes scanned the crowd for any familiar face, anyone she might possibly know. The feeling of eyes bearing into her back was overwhelming, and the silence was almost intolerable. Her eyes dashed back and forth, hoping to catch site of someone she knew. Finally, much to her relief she caught site of Seamus, and hurriedly rushed forward, practically crashing into him.

"Blimey! You could say excuse me you know!" Seamus hissed, as he stumbled forward.

"Oh, Seamus thank goodness it's you! I didn't know what I was going to do out there, everyone is staring at me I-"

"Wait, slow down!" he ordered, slowly he turned around. "First off who am … I … talking to?" his voice melted into the air around him. His gazed swooped down Ginny's figure, and as each inch of her was revealed his eyes grew larger and larger.

"Gin-"

Ginny's hand shot out, her hand smothering any further vocals coming from Seamus's mouth. "Not now … let's go find Hermione and Ron first, ok?" She had no explanation as to why she was so hysterical about the surrounding students gaining the knowledge of her name but, she was.

Seamus nodded, and taking Ginny's hand in his, he led her away from the whispering students.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, in merlins name is she going off with Seamus Finnegin?" Draco spat angrily

Blaise raised a questioning brow as he watched the couple weave through the sea of students before disappearing completely. "I don't know … suppose she's a Gryffindor?"

Draco's already frowning face deepened, "A Gryffindor? No, can't be … no Gryffindor looks that gorgeous" he reasoned

Blaise frowned, "What about Weasley? She's certainly turned out to be _half_ decent this year" He noted

Malfoy turned to Blaise, a skeptical look adorning his features. "Are you saying that, _that_ stunning creature is Weaslette?" he questioned in shock

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know … possibly. You never know Mate …"

Malfoy turned back to the sea of students, which was finally returning back to normal now that the lovely girl had disappeared. "I highly doubt that mate … no Weasley could look _that_ good. It's just simple logic"

Blaise smirked, "Eh you can't blame a mate for trying …" he mumbled

Draco laughed at this. "You can if his suggestion is absolutely outrageous!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny continued to be drug through the crowd by Seamus, her eyes scanning each figure for something familiar.

"A ha!" Seamus exclaimed. "There they are!"

Ginny's eyes followed Seamus's outstretched finger, until finally her eyes met that of a dancing pair.

"Gin-Ginny?" Ron gasped, as his eyes grazed over Ginny's dazzling appearance

A tinge of rouge rushed into Ginny's cheeks, and her gaze cast downward.

"Oh my …" Hermione said surprised, her hand slowly rising to her mouth as she inspected Ginny in wonder. "You-you look … absolutely gorgeous!" she shrieked, lunging forward, capturing Ginny in her arms.

Ginny smiled, "Than-thanks Hermione …" she gasped out through her friends rib-crushing hug.

Hermione finally released her, and stepping back gazed at her. "Wow, you've certainly grown up haven't you?" she noted

"A little to fast if you ask me …" Ron grumbled, annoyed

Ginny's head shot in Ron's direction and a sympathetic look spread rapidly across her features. "Oh, Ron … one of these days your just going to have to accept it" she teased. "I'm a _grown woman_ and nothing you do is going to stop that"

Hermione couldn't stifle the giggle tickling her throat and it suddenly passed through her lips, wafting in the air around Ron.

He waved his hand in the air sarcastically. "What ever the case may be, I don't bloody care! Now, can we please stop gawking over my sister and go get something to eat? I'm bloody starving!" He spoke, annoyed once more.

The group laughed, and set off towards the long tables stacked with food, as they continued on with their conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat all by her lonesome, watching the gathering couples swarm on the dance floor. She sipped her punch lightly, her foot tapping impatiently. _This _was why she hadn't wanted to come, because she was going to suffer a case of loneliness. Suddenly a light finger tapped on her back, turning slightly she glanced over her shoulder.

"Would you like to-"

"No, sorry … I'm sort of with someone" Ginny answered, cutting off the young boy almost immediately

"But-"

"Sorry" Ginny said rather rudely, taking a large gulp of punch from her small cup.

The boy sighed, and sulked off, his head hanging low.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, slowly approaching her, Ron directly behind her. "What is all this nonsense? You've turned down practically _every_ boy that's asked you to dance!"

A new demeanor overtook her features, her eyes casting down at the ground. "Hermione … I-I just can't. I'd be betraying Harry …" she whispered

Hermione grinned, and took the seat beside Ginny's sulking figure.

"Gin, you wouldn't be _betraying_ Harry. He's the one who pleaded with you to come, and he would want you to enjoy yourself! Not sit around denying every male in the room!"

Ron growled at this, his eyes dancing with hatred.

"Oh sod off Ronald!" Hermione hissed, hitting him gently. "Anyway," she turned back towards Ginny. "Have some fun!" she declared, grinning broadly.

Ginny sighed, "But, Hermione-"

"No buts, come now Gin … you've got to be dying of boredom, haven't you?"

Ginny remained silent, not uttering a single confession to her weakness.

Hermione grinned in satisfaction, "See I knew it, you _are_ dying of boredom!"

Ginny's mouth flew open, "I-I didn't say a thing! How-"

"Ginny, I know you too well. Besides it's pure logic that someone like yourself, who is quite the partier when she wants to be, would be bored doing absolutely nothing at a ball!" Hermione reasoned

Ginny sighed, "Merlin I'm becoming so weak …"

Hermione grinned.

"Fine! Fine, I'll dance with one bloke but I swear-"

"It's fine with Harry Gin, no worries there" Hermione informed her.

"Fine … what ever …" she mumbled.

"Well," Hermione put a hand on Ginny's knee, using it to hoist herself up. "I have a date with a certain song, talk to you later!"

Ginny watched as Hermione sauntered off dragging Ron behind her. The lights suddenly dimmed to nothing and a slow, soothing, song played all around. A sigh escaped Ginny's lip, as she lifted the small cup to her lips eager for some punch but, was disappointed to find it surprisingly empty. Easing herself from the seat she began making her way towards the punch bowl, then the familiar tap of a finger on her shoulder was felt, and she turned slightly.

"Would you like to dance?" A deep voice questioned

Ginny's eyes met that of icy blue, and her eyes widened, taken back by the intense blue that she saw her reflection in. Her gaze swooped down over the tall, handsome, young man with amazement. She was certain she had never seen any boy that looked _that_ good, especially one that attended Hogwarts. Of course there was Harry and sure he was handsome but, something about the boy that stood before her made her insides squirm.

Suddenly the boy cleared his throat causing Ginny to jump slightly and come out of her dreamy state.

"Oh, ummmm sure … I-I'll dance with you" Ginny answered, her eyes cast downwards

The boy smiled, and held out his arm graciously. Ginny smiled, and gently taking his hand, she was lead out onto the dance floor. No sooner had this happened, did Ginny find herself laced in the handsome masked stranger's arms for the remainder of the night. The couple danced, and danced until there feet were sore, and even then they didn't stop dancing. Ginny was amazed at how much the two had in common, how they both felt misunderstood at times. How people never truly saw them as they wished to be but, something totally different.

Finally both gave in to the aching feeling pounding in there feet, and retreated outside, with small glasses of punch in hand.

Ginny laughed grinning, "Wow …" she said dazed as she sipped her punch lightly.

The boy smiled at her, and leaned against the small stone wall preventing students from wandering any further. "What?" he questioned, downing the last of his punch

"I-I just …" she sighed, her finger tracing the cups edge. "I've never had this much fun in one night …"

The boy raised a brow, behind his mask. "Really? Never?"

Ginny nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. "Crazy, huh? But, I guess I've just had too much on my mind lately …"

"Too much on your mind lately? Like, what?"

"Oh, what with the war raging on, and Harr-"

Suddenly the loud and on going ringing of the large clock, split through the air, signaling the end of the ball and … the unveiling of masks. Ginny looked up, her eyes fixing themselves on the metal hands pointing straight at the large twelve.

She sighed, "I suppose this is it, right?"

The blond nodded, "Shall I go first?"

Ginny shrugged, "Why not?"

"Alright then," then in one swift motion, the boy yanked the mask from his face.

Ginny's eyes widened, and the glass of punch she had been holding onto, fell airily from her grasp. "No … it can't be …" she whispered, her features glazed over in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok! Now, before you all start sending the death notes. I would like to first review with your thoughts. I know it's yet _another_ cliff hanger but, that just makes the story even better … right? No? Well, I promise I'll hurry up with the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


	7. Chapter 6: Surpassing Truth

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Six: Surpassing Truth

"Dra-Draco Malfoy?" Ginny squeaked, her eyes glazed with horror

Draco smirked, "In the flesh. Now, the question is who are you?"

Ginny's eyes darted, terror pulsing through her. "I-I," she gulped. "I can't tell you that …"

Draco frowned, "Why not?" he demanded, attempting to stay collected while he still could

"Because, I-I just can't …" Ginny whispered, slowly stumbling backwards, praying she was nearing the door

Draco's frown deepened, and he slowly reached out to the glittering white mask, only to have his hand swatted away by a freckled hand.

"Wha-"

"I can't show you who I am and … I never will be able to …" Ginny stated. Then suddenly she spun on heel, her intentions set on running with all her strength but, just as her feet began to carry her away, a hand shot out gripping her arm tightly. A loud 'click' split through the air, and glancing down Ginny's eyes widened, her mask had fallen off.

"Why can't I see you-" Malfoy's voice came to a halt. "Gin-Ginny Weasley?" he chocked out, his voice rich with shock, his hand fell weightlessly from her arm as he gazed at her astounded

Ginny glanced over her shoulder, a few loose curls falling loosely in her face. Her eyes mingled with his for a brief moment, chocolate brown and icy blue connecting as one. Then with a quick hand, Ginny snatched up her mask, and slowly began walking backwards. Gradually her pace quickened and she turned around, her feet carrying her back indoors. Draco stood stone still, watching Ginny's long fiery curls bounce behind her as she disappeared into the Great Hall quickly.

Had his eyes betrayed him? Had it really been _Ginny Weasley_ he had been fawning over so dreadfully? His head spun with questions, and he suddenly became very dizzy. Stumbling back, he fell against the stone wall, and slid down to the floor.

"You sure dug yourself a deep grave mate" A familiar voice spoke out

Draco glanced up, to find Blaise leaning in the door frame watching him intently.

"You know, I'd suggest planning the funeral _now_ rather than later. Seeing as if Pansy finds out-"

"She won't find out. Nobody will" Draco growled

"Oh really? And how do you plan on pulling that one off?" Blaise questioned, a dark brow raised skeptically

Draco pulled a hand through his hair stressfully, a few platinum locks falling into his eyes. "No one saw us, besides you, that is … right?"

Blaise shrugged, "How should I know mate"

Draco sighed, "Well … how long we're you here?" he questioned, gulping visibly.

"Hmmmm … well, I've been watching you two all night and it seems to me you're actually very fond of our little weaslette" He stated, with a smirk.

Draco glanced down at the ground, fire dancing in his eyes. "I swear … if I had known it was her-"

"You wouldn't have said she was, oh what did you say," he paused, thinking for a moment. "_Gorgeous_? _Stunning_? _Beautiful_?"

"Blaise …" Draco hissed, warningly

"But, seeing as you did, and it's already been said, I would suggest just giving it a rest already. So what, you had an enchanting night with weaslette, who cares! It'll all blow over soon, trust me" Blaise reassured him, a small smile playing across his lips.

"But, Blaise … I don't think it's all that simple now …"

Blaise eyed his friend in disbelief. He had never seen Draco act this way before, so confused, so utterly lost for words. Draco had always been the strong one, had never let his guard down … until now.

"And why is that?" Blaise asked slowly, a frown playing with his brows

Draco glanced up, his eyes pleadingly gazing at his friend. "I-I don't know … I just have a feeling it's not over … _yet_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran, the continuous 'click' of her heels ringing in her ears. She had been running ever since she had been revealed, and still she had no idea where she was headed. It seemed as though her feet were controlling her, her pace a rhythmic sound of clicking as she ran through endless corridors. Suddenly a familiar item came into view, causing Ginny to push herself to the max, running as fast as she could. As she neared the portrait of the fat lady, she thought how crazy she was for running in heels, and how lucky she was that she hadn't tripped.

She flung herself at the portrait, swinging it open, and stumbling inside before slamming the door shut behind her. She immediately fell back against the portrait, her breathing long gasps for air. Ginny clenched her side as a lash of pain whipped through her. Suddenly, through it all, she heard a faint giggle, and looked up. Her eyes widened, for the umpteenth time that evening as a skeptical site painted itself before her.

There was Hermione, pushed up against the wall, her hands wrapped around none other than Ron. Ron had his own hands preoccupied on the small of Hermione's back, pulling her closer with every kiss. Without realizing it, Ginny raised a hand to her mouth in disbelief, as she raised an eye brow in confusion. _'Am I actually seeing this? I swear my bloody eyes need to be checked'_ She thought, as her breathing continued to rage on in hysterical gasps.

Unexpectedly Hermione pulled away, and her attention was immediately drawn towards Ginny. Ginny, now realizing she was being stared down by her brother, and his new snogging partner, made a dash for the stairs.

"Ginny! Wait! What happened?" Hermione called after her

Ginny ignored all calls of concern and continued to rush up the stairs; the tears that had been welling up in her eyes now fell freely. Once inside, she tossed her fragile body onto her bed, and cried into her pillow. _'This cannot be happening …'_ she thought miserably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed, looking at Ron with concern glazing her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing. You know Gin, she can be a, what do the muggles call it? A-"

"Drama queen?" Hermione suggested

Ron grinned, "Yeah, that's it. A drama queen!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ronald, I know your sister better than you do" she sighed. "Something had to have happened. Ginny looked like an emotional wreck. Maybe I should-"

"No, stay … please" Ron said pleadingly, his hand giving Hermione's a light squeeze

Hermione smiled weakly, "Fine … I suppose I'll just ask her in the morning"

Ron smiled, "I'm sure everything will be fine by then … or at least I hope"

Just then the portrait swung open, and in stormed a very aggravated Harry.

"Harry wha-"

"Nothing I-I'm fine …" he muttered, cutting Hermione off almost instantly.

She frowned, "Harry, don't lie. Something is wrong, now what is it?" she questioned, her best friend side taking over immediately.

Harry sighed, and plopped down on the couch as he pulled a hand through his hair. "It's these bloody spells … they just frustrate me, that's all" he explained

Hermione's frown deepened and she took a seat beside Harry. "What do you mean?" she asked genuinely puzzled

"It just tires me out, makes me stressed" he replied, his head falling back against the cushions

"Oh …" Hermione whispered, glancing up at Ron for help

"Well, you suppose we could uhhh … do something that would help?" Ron questioned, raising a brow

Harry sighed, "No … but, there is someone that could …"

Hermione looked at him anxiously, "Who?" She was desperate to help Harry; he had enough stress weighing on his shoulders.

"Ginny" he answered a small smile playing across his lips as he sat up. "Do either of you know where she is?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances before one of them spoke.

"Well ummmm Harry you see," Ron began.

"She's up in her dorm. I think something's wrong Harry, she-she came in from the ball looking absolutely horrid" Hermione sighed. "I tried asking her what happened but, she just ignored me and continued on. Maybe _you_ could get it out of her … I'm positive something had to have happened. The look in her eyes-"

But, before Hermione could utter another word, Harry was already working his way up the small set of stairs and setting off down the hall. Finally Ginny's dorm room door came into view, and he knocked on the door lightly.

No answer.

A frown played at his brows, and he knocked once more.

Still he got no reply.

Finally, the drawn out burden of worry caused him to slowly push the door aside.

"Gin?" he whispered, glancing around the room.

Then he saw her, sitting curled up in the window seat, gazing out at the night sky longingly. Slowly, he tip toed across the room, until he was a mere inch away from her back. A smile played across his lips as he gazed at her unnoticed. God, he loved her so much. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. Gradually reaching out, his fingers slid over her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear

Ginny jumped slightly, and turned looking over her shoulder.

Harry's eyes suddenly became stricken with worry and concern. "Ginny, wha-what happened?"

Ginny sighed and turned back towards the window, completely overlooking Harry's question.

"Ginny, look at me …" he pleaded.

Ginny's eyes remained fastened to the setting outside, the glistening stars blinking up in the heavens.

"Gin …" He urged, his thumb tracing small circles on her shoulder blade

Ginny took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, still not uttering a word.

"Ginny, what in merlins beard happened to you! I thought I told you to have a good time …" Harry stated

'_I did have a good time … I was swept off my feet, my night was completely magical … all but the part where I found out it was Malfoy who I had been falling for'_ Ginny thought mindlessly as she sat still.

"Gin," Harry's fingers slid beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny gulped, she couldn't tell him … he would explode. So the only option was to lie …

"No, I'm fine" she forced a smile, as she lied through her teeth

Harry frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes …"

"Ok good, I was getting worried" He explained.

'_Merlin, I never realized how completely oblivious he is!'_ Ginny thought as she eyed him skeptically.

"My night was bloody horrible, I hate these pointless meetings Dumbledore plans" Harry began to rant

Ginny sat, nodding at times, and humming in agreement at others until finally Harry had finished.

"I guess all I needed was to talk to you, or better yet" Harry's hand snaked its way around her waist, pulling her close to him. "This …"

Then before Ginny could manage to react, Harry's lips were on her own kissing them hungrily. Ginny frowned slightly, her body reacting in a whole new way than before. Something deep within her told her, that _this_ was not meant to be. She shouldn't be in _Harry's _arms … she should be in someone else's. Unexpectedly her mind seemed to make an answer for her, flashing an image of Draco almost instantly. Harry's hand fell on the small of her back, as Ginny's eyes widened.

'_Why can't I get him out of my mind!'_ Ginny thought, as she continued to kiss Harry, the awkwardness growing by the second. Another image flashed before her, of her laughing while _Draco's_ arms were wrapped around her waist as the couple danced. Harry eased Ginny onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Yet another image flickered in her mind, her and Draco sharing punch, smiling like mad. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Ginny's thoughts continued to whirl.

Draco, Draco, Draco! That's all she could think of, imagine, or envision.

The next thing Ginny knew Harry was pulling away. "I'm going to go now, alright? See you in the morning" He gave her one last peck on the forehead before walking quietly from the room.

Ginny sighed, as the door clicked closed, and she leaned her head against the cool glass. "Why did you have to be so wonderful?" she thought aloud, as images of Draco flashed continuously in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay in his private head quarters, lying on the overly large bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts had been a jumbled mess ever since he had found out the girl of his dreams had turned out to be a Weasley. _'Is it really that bad? I mean sure she's a Weasley but-wait what am I thinking? It's impossible! No, stop thinking stop'_ Draco's mind screamed.

He sighed annoyed and rolled over on his side, his face pressing into a plush pillow. "God weaslette, why did you do this to me?" he mumbled to the silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Angry reviewers, eh? Well I'm sorry. Truly I am! But, you'll just have to wait and see where it all leads. Hehe I'm evil, truly evil! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Contradicting Emotions

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Seven: Contradicting Emotions

One week. It had been one week since Ginny's spectacular night with Draco and still she couldn't seem to erase the memory from her mind. She thought about it constantly, all hours of the day, she found her thoughts fastened to that night. Every detail was embedded in her mind, his smile, the way his baby soft hair had fallen slightly in his eyes, how utterly irresistible he had looked, his intense gaze, everything! Draco Malfoy had been another person that night, someone Ginny found herself longing to see once more. Just one glance of his smile was all she needed to sooth this desire. It was certainly an amazing smile, and come to think of it, Ginny hadn't seen it very often.

That was only due to the fact that Draco Malfoy _never_ smiled, never. It was just un-human for him to do such a thing. But, he had done that for Ginny. He had graced her eyes with such a wonderful site that night, and Ginny hadn't stopped thinking about it since. As she circled the Black Lake for a third time, she envisioned such a smile. Her eyes closed, her steps halting as a smile of her own slipped onto her lips. 'Merlin, how I wish I could see that smile again …' she thought, glancing up at the light blue sky. Her gaze swooped over her surroundings; the lake, Hogwarts, Hagrid's hut, the quidditch pitch-suddenly a speck of platinum caught her eye.

'What … what is that?' she thought curiously, squinting as she attempted to identify the odd speck flying graciously through the air. 'Someone's up to a game of quidditch? But … I don't see anyone else, I wonder …' her thoughts slowly eased to nothing, as her feet began carrying her in the direction of the pitch. Her feet hit the earth at a rhythmic pace, colliding with the grass gently. Sooner than expected Ginny reached the pitch, and slipping into the stands, her eyes grazed the sky skeptically. 'I could have sworn-ah, there' her eyes widened. 'Draco?' she thought horrified.

He sped past her, a rush of air pelting against her robes. Hurriedly she ducked down, just in time, and hid within in the shadows. Her eyes fixed themselves on him, watching him with interest as he glided through the air. She tried to pull away but, found she just couldn't. No matter how desperate she became, she just couldn't tear her gaze away from him. Her chocolate brown orbs studied him intensely, the wind blowing past him, his robes billowing behind him, his swift movements, and unexpectedly a smile played across her lips as she enjoyed the view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sped through the sky at lightening speed, the wind rushing past him on all sides. He had been circling the pitch for over an hour now, hoping for some sort of conclusion to his whirling thoughts. But, much to his dismay that speck of relief never came. He sighed, his icy orbs drifting closed. 'Bloody hell, you would think this would be easy! I mean, she's a ruddy Weasley! There shouldn't be a _second thought_ to any of it all! But … I just can't get her out of my mind. Her smile, her fiery curls, her savoring hips, her chocolate brown eyes. Merlin … she's just plan gorgeous …'

As Draco's thoughts continued to spin, he envisioned the fuel burning his passionate lust. Everything about her made him squirm, he just couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. He was completely astounded at just how amazing Ginny Weasley was. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a rather large stand, and swerved out of the way. But, in the process he also saw something else … a very bright shade of red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's chocolate brown pools were wide with fascination as she continued to watch him. Just the thought of him in her presence was making her heart race, a small bead of sweat form on her forehead as nervousness pulsed through her. Her emotions were wild, untamed beasts Ginny had never dealt with before. It was amazing, the feeling was truly amazing. Then much to her dismay, she noticed him hover in mid air, glaring in her direction. Horror flickered in her eye, as she realized she had been spotted. Hurriedly collecting herself, she began making her way down the steps, and towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's eyes were filled with curiosity. Had that really been her? He circled the pitch one last time before landing with a _thud_ as his feet hit the earth. He gazed at the exit, waiting patiently for a slim shadow to scurry through. A smirk curled on the corner of his lips, 'Ah ha' he thought victoriously. Quickly he began striding over in hope of finally catching her, for some reason his gut was edging him to speak to her. Say something, anything! But, really … he had no idea what he was going to say.

It was then, before he could comprehend what he was saying, that he called out her name, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes flew shut with frustration as she let out a sigh, and her fists clenched at her side. 'Damn It!' she thought annoyed.

"Ye-yes?" she questioned, her voice weak and airy

Draco's thoughts raced, 'What do I say? Come on mate think, THINK!' "Uhhh, wha-what are you doing here?" he questioned. 'Smooth Draco, _very_ smooth'

Ginny frowned, "Ummmm … I was just … uhhh taking a walk" she stuttered out, her back still turned to him

"In the quidditch pitch?" Draco smirked, raising a suspicious brow

Slowly Ginny's temper rose, and she spun around. "Is it really any of your business Malfoy?" she seethed

Draco took a moment to respond, thinking momentarily on the matter. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is"

Ginny's clenched fist tightened, her knuckles beginning to loose there color. "Really? And what in merlins name gave you such a crazy idea?"

"Well, the fact that you have no business in the pitch whatsoever, and the idea that you might just _possibly_ be watching me. So, with those ideas in mind, and the fact that they _both_ concern me" he smirked at this. "Then it truly is my business."

Ginny's blood boiled, as she stepped close to him, jabbing a pointed finger in his chest. "How do you know I don't have anything of interest in this pitch?" she demanded.

"Well, unless that interest is me …"

"Ugh! You bloody prat! Will you ever learn!" she hissed. "I will never, become fond of you! EVER! I would rather die, than obtain such desires!" Her cheeks were flushed, and she had Draco pinned against the wall a shocked look on his face. 'Your lying through your teeth Ginny, you bloody like this git and you know it!' A small voice in the back of her head screamed.

Draco hurriedly recoiled. "Oh, really? Because I beg to differ. You couldn't keep your hands off me at the ball" he said with a smirk

Ginny fell silent, her mind racing for ideas. "Well … you-you're the one who asked _me_ to dance! Not the other way around!" she objected, clearly satisfied with her answer

Draco opened his mouth, ready to retort but found no words passing through his lips. She was right, his eyes widened. She was … _right_?

Ginny smirked, "Ha! Didn't see that one coming, did you Mr. Big Slytherin!" she teased

Then it hit him.

"Well, _you_ didn't have to accept!" he challenged

"I-I … ummmm …"

Draco smirked, "Well, well, well, who's knickers are in a twist now _weaslette_?"

Ginny pursed her lips, breathing hard in aggravation. "I-I didn't know it was you! That's why! If I had had any idea it was _you_ I was dancing with, I would have I-I would have …"

"You would have done what? Pull out your wand and hex me with your supposed _deadly_ bat bogey hexes?" he teased the smirk still curling on his lips.

Fire danced in her eyes, as her temper reached it's boiling point. "Ugh!" she screamed in frustration.

Then spinning on heel, she tossed her fiery locks, and stormed off back towards the castle. 'Oh, that'll teach him Gin. Great come back' she thought angrily to herself.

Draco watched with a smirk fastened to his lips as his fiery little red head stormed off in a rage. Slowly, his smirk was washed from his face as a wave of disappointment flushed over him. 'Damn it! That didn't help any! It just made things worse! Bloody emotions!' Draco kicked a wooden beam hard, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stomped up to the portrait, and harshly spitting the password, she flung open it open. Hurtling herself through, she stormed in the room. Hermione glanced up from her book, and a look of concern washed over her.

"Ginny wha-"

But, before she could utter a word Ginny had snatched up a pillow, shoved her face within its plush surface, and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Hermione eyes bulged, and she hurriedly clapped her hands over her ears.

"Merlin!" she screamed over Ginny's curses

Suddenly Ginny stopped, and her face popped out from the pillow, looking flushed. She sighed.

"What in blazes happened to you?" Hermione demanded

"Draco Malfoy! That's what!" Ginny spat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, okay … it was short I know. But, it was only to show you the controversy going on in each of there minds. Now you know just what there thinking and all that good stuff. So, I hope you liked there _fun_ controversy. Hehe So, please review and thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden Beneath the Pages

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Eight: Hidden Beneath the Pages

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione questioned

Ginny plopped down rather viciously, and proceeded to answer Hermione's question. "Yes, Draco Malfoy."

A frown married Hermione's brows, as she set down her book; directing her full attention towards the distressed red head. "Well, what happened? Explain …"

"Well we-I … ummmm" Ginny's mind raced at lightening speed. She had to be careful in her wording, for if she said the wrong thing, the couple's secret would be revealed. '_Our secret …'_ Ginny thought, taking a new liking the title.

"Yes, go on …"

"I just well, I … I ran into him at the quidditch pitch" she sighed relieved

Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "And, what happened?"

Ginny huffed angrily, running a stressful hand through her hair aggravated. "He was just the usual self-absorbed Draco, and I guess it just got to me …"

"Enough to cause you to scream into a pillow?" Hermione inquired, a small smile playing across her lips

Ginny's eyes cast downwards, "I-I suppose. Look Hermione, I'm sorry for … well, _screaming_ like I did. He just-"

"I know the feeling," Hermione smiled. "Why do you think I'm never in the head's room? It's because he literally drives me insane!"

Ginny laughed at this, 'Merlin, he seems to drive _everyone_ to there dreaded point. It's just odd he seems to do that and make me weak at the knees at the same time.' Her eyes flew wide. 'I did not just think that! I did not just think that!'

Suddenly the portrait door flew open, revealing a very irritated Harry. Ginny barely even noticed his presence, as she was off in a world of her own. That was until Ginny felt his soft lips brush her cheek; she jumped slightly, looking up.

"Oh, Harry … merlin you scared me!" Ginny snapped

Hermione frowned, and picked up her book, turning to the appropriate page once more.

"I'm sorry Gin, I thought you heard me come in" Harry replied, completely oblivious to the annoyed tone in her voice

"Well, it-it's alright …" she stuttered out, observing him closely.

His black messy hair appeared even messier than when she had last seen him, and a certain fire danced in his eyes. He looked stressed, the way he kept running a hand through his hair, and sighing just so. Ginny frowned, '**What did I ever see in him? He's**-woah, wait just one minute you! Who was the one, head over heels in love with him just last week?' Ginny's frown deepened. 'But, that was _before_ Draco came into the picture'

"Ginny, did you hear me?"

Ginny glanced up, a confused look adorning her features. "No, what did you say?"

Harry sighed, clearly annoyed. "I was telling you about Dumbledore's lesson. Remember I told you yesterday, there was one scheduled"

"Oh," Ginny thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember"

Harry frowned but, continued on ignoring Ginny's odd actions. "Merlin Ginny, it was horrible. I hated every second of it! I really don't understand why he's insisting on me learning these spells, there bloody impossible! I can't seem to get _any_ of them!" And then Harry began rambling on, and on about his failure.

Although Ginny appeared to be listening, she was _far_ from it. Her mind had drifted off almost the moment he had mentioned Dumbledore and lessons. Now, it was focused on a certain platinum haired boy. Ginny smiled dreamily, twirling a fiery curl around her index finger as she continued to think of him. Then the annoying voice in the back of her head began screaming, and in the process broke her trance. 'How can you think of him after what just happened? The bloody git, made fun of you! He's not worth your desire, not worth it one bit' Slowly Ginny's smile turned sour. '**He is too worth my desire, every ounce of it!**'

Unexpectedly a group of fourth years came pouncing into the room, as they had just returned from a special trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny immediately came too, her thoughts dimming to only small whispers within her head.

"Ummm Harry …"

Harry couldn't hear her over the rambling of other students, and continued to mutter about 'Bloody spells'.

"Harry …" Ginny said, her voice slightly escalading.

Still he couldn't hear her. 'Merlin is this boy deaf?'

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked

Harry looked up, looking at her innocently. "Yeah?"

Ginny sighed, "I'm going to the library"

Harry frowned.

"I have a potions essay due tomorrow, and I've barely written one page. Can't this wait?" She explained

Harry nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Yeah, sure …"

A smile crept onto her lips. "Alright, see you later"

Ginny snatched up her knapsack, and with a quick wave, left the common room. Once outside, in the safety of the halls, she sighed relieved. Was it just her, or was Harry becoming more and more annoying. 'NO! You love him, he's your boyfriend. You L-O-V-E him!' her mind screamed. Ignoring her contradicting thoughts, she headed off down the corridor towards the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been in the library for nearly an hour, and she still hadn't managed to finish _one_ page. Her thoughts had continued to contradict themselves. One side, her logical side, continued to tell her that Draco Malfoy was a bad egg, and to avoid him completely. While the other side, mainly her heart, told her to follow her desire, let it lead her to what she truly wanted. It was becoming rather annoying.

Ginny tossed the quill down, burying her head in her hands, as she sighed stressfully. 'Merlin, this is hard! My ruddy emotions keep getting in the way!' Heaving a well needed breath, she attempted to gather her thoughts and concentrate on what _truly_ needed to be done. Looking up from her hands, her eyes widened, and before she could think to do otherwise she opened her mouth ready to let out a brain rattling scream. She would have been successful if a pale hand hadn't shot out, smothering the sound.

"Merlin weaslette, It's only me" Draco smirked as he spoke in referral to himself.

Ginny senses whirled as his hand brushed over her lips but, quickly she scowled; covering up her inner feelings. "What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded

"I-"

"Shush, the both of you! You're in a library!" a harsh voice whispered

Draco sighed, annoyed. "I just came to grace you with my presence," he spoke softly, his trademark smirk adorning his lips as he slid into the chair across from her. "That isn't a problem, is it?" he questioned, hovering over the chair.

Ginny smiled scornfully, "Oh no Malfoy, I don't mind at all. Be my guest" she stated, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

Draco smirked, satisfied. "I knew you wouldn't mind"

Ginny rolled her eyes, her temper beginning to rise. "I was being _sarcastic_. Ever experience it, rather than dish it out?" she snarled

Draco ignored her comment, and reached out, gripping her parchment in his hands.

Ginny's eyes widened, aggravated. "Malfoy! Give it back!" she hissed, attempting to snatch it from his hands

Draco's eyes scanned the text, before looking up at the annoyed red head. "I thought you were ranked highest in your class, concerning Potions" he stated. "I suppose that was a load of rubbish"

Ginny's blood boiled. "I _am_ good in Potions. I just-" Her voice fell to a dead silence, as her mind spun, dreadfully trying to find an acceptable excuse. "I-I … ummmm"

Draco continued to smirk, he loved toying with her, it was just so pleasantly fun. His eyes fixed themselves on her stuttering lips, and a new desire began to overwhelm him. 'Merlin … I never knew how _lush_ her lips are' He thought mindlessly, as his icy orbs took in her breathtaking features. Suddenly, through everything, a searing pain shot through his arm, and he cringed in distress.

"I just-It's …"

Draco's browns knitted themselves together, as he dropped Ginny's parchment, gripping his arm tightly. 'Please don't let her notice' He thought to himself as he hurriedly shoved both arms under the desk.

Ginny's eyes widened, as his hand brushed her knee. She glanced up, and saw how distorted Draco's appearance had become.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" she questioned

Draco's gaze shifted in her direction. "I-I have to go …" he quickly snatched up his book

Ginny frowned, watching him intently.

"Listen weaslette, I need you to meet me by the-" he cringed, stifling a whimper. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Meet me by the Black lake tonight, after curfew. Got it?"

Ginny's frown deepened. "What? Why?"

But, no reply came, and much to Ginny's surprise, he had disappeared. She blinked, trying desperately to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. "But, I-I could have sworn …"

She got up, peering around the corner of the book shelve.

No Draco.

Letting out a sigh, Ginny slid back into her chair, still confused as ever. 'Why are you doing this to me Draco, more importantly _how_?' she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down the corridor, towards Gryffindor tower. She had long ago forgotten about the mind boggling essay, as all her thoughts seemed to revolve around only Draco. He had acted so strangely back in the library, as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into his arm. It was just … odd. Finally Ginny caught site of the portrait, and muttering the password she passed through entering the common room.

Flopping down onto the soft cushions of the couch, she laid back, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts continued to spin like mad; everything was but a blur of memories or thoughts. 'I've got to sort this out … or else I'm going to loose it' Ginny thought to herself. And so began the long process of sorting out her whirling mass of thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, one more chapter checked off the list! I hoped you enjoyed it … even though you hate me for leaving you hanging _once_ more. But, hey … you'll get over it once you read the next chapter! Hehe Please review, and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: Kissing Rain Drops

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Nine: Kissing Rain Drops

Ginny had made her decision and although it was very shocking, even shocking to the mind that had made it, it was held dearly. She was going. Yes, Ginny Weasley was going to meet with Draco Malfoy in private. Ginny had even considered seeing Madam Pomfrey, as she thought she had clearly lost it. But, something deep within the pit of her stomach was pulling her; almost as if she and Draco were magnets. Suddenly through all her crazy and un-heard of thoughts, she heard the creaking of the portrait open, her attention being immediately occupied.

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted

"Oh, hello Harry …" Ginny replied rather glumly, she wasn't in the mood to endure a visit from the trio, as she had _other _things on her mind.

Harry, being completely oblivious to her tone, bent down and pecked her gently on the cheek.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny turned, nodding in her brother's direction. "Ron" she greeted, smiling sweetly at the new found couple.

Hermione smiled brightly, letting Ron's hand fall airily from her grasp. "Hello Gin"

Ron looked down at his lonesome hand and frowned before mumbling a reply.

"So, are you coming down for dinner?" Harry questioned, surprisingly perky for someone who had been ranting a few hours ago.

"I don't think-" her stomach let out a gurgle, causing a tinge of rouge to spring into her cheeks.

Harry raised a skeptical brow.

"I suppose so …" Ginny mumbled, slightly embarrassed and still blushing

Hermione let out a giggle.

While Ron smiled, patting his stomach. "What can I say, we Weasley's have an appetite"

Ginny scowled, "Some of us _bigger_ than others!" she stated, rising from the chair with a huff of aggravation.

Harry chuckled, "Point well earned, Gin"

Ginny gave a small angelic smile.

"Oi, Harry! Who's your best mate here?" Ron questioned annoyed

Harry continued to laugh, grinning ear to ear. "Oh Ron, you know you're my best mate!" he stated. "Just sometimes, Ginny err …" his voice fell, a light tinge of pink erupting into his cheeks.

Ron, still scowling, turned towards Hermione. "Mione, shall we go? I don't want to be accompanied by such gits" he stated, holding back the grin that was pulling at the corners of his lips

Hermione giggled, playing along. "I highly agree Ronald, let's go!"

Ron held out his arm, and Hermione easily looped her own arm with his. Then, joined together, the couple strutted from the common room, stifling giggles the whole way.

Harry looked back and forth, from the portrait to Ginny in mocking shock. "Are-are they serious? There just going to leave me here … wit-with _you_?"

Ginny's lips played a small smile, as she rested an arm on his shoulder. "Yes, I suppose they did. That isn't a _problem _is it?"

Harry gulped, still going on with the foolish act. "Uhh no?"

Ginny smacked him on the arm, and stood pouting, her hands planted on her hips. "Harry James Potter, I demand that you take that back!"

Harry's eyes widened.

Ginny faked a look of shock before, storming off out of the common room. Once walking down the long corridor alone, she sighed annoyed. How long was she going to be able to pull this off? This … _affection _she had for Harry, it just didn't seem right anymore. Sure he was fun and sweet but … there was something missing. The raw emotion she had felt with Draco, she had _never_ experienced with Harry. She had never shuddered at his touch, or longed for it so deeply for that matter.

It was just … _different_ with Draco, more exciting and dangerous. Which after being fed with such gentleness and tender care, Ginny longed for something more _thrilling_. Suddenly she heard a voice echo behind her.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait up!"

It was Harry.

Ginny sighed, and slowly her steps lessened to nothing.

"Merlin, were you running down this bloody corridor" he asked, panting

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I thought you played quidditch"

Harry looked up, bearing a grin. "I do" he stated

Ginny laughed, and turned on heel, heading down the hall towards the Great Hall. Soon after Harry followed her, once more completely oblivious to her _hotheaded _temper, and quickly enlaced his fingers with the hand dangling at her side. Ginny glanced down, her eyes filled with confusion but, then she realized the position she was _still _in. A small sigh escaped her lips and Harry looked up, concern overflowing the depths of his emerald eyes.

"I'm fine, just err … thought about that potions essay I have to finish" Ginny quickly lied, well technically she wasn't _lying_ because in fact the potions essay _wasn't_ complete but, that wasn't what she had been thinking about.

Harry frowned, "You didn't finish it in the library? But, you were there for-"

"I know I sort of … encountered a rather _large_ problem" Ginny laughed lightly for appearance. "So its still not finished …"

"Gin, you know I can help you. If you ever-"

"I _know_" she replied, slightly annoyed. "I know, it's just I'm going to have to get used to having no one turn to eventually, right?" This was in fact true, with the trio leaving at the end of term, Ginny was on her own.

Harry smiled, and stopped walking completely, causing Ginny to fall into his own stance. "Gin, you'll always have someone to turn to! Even if I'm bloody miles away, I'll always be here for you"

Ginny couldn't help but, smile at these words; they were rather sweet.

"Thanks Harry that means a lot …" she whispered, her eyes cast downwards

Harry smiled, and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You're very welcome."

Then once again it happened, his lips touched down on her own. Although it was small, and short Ginny couldn't help the eerie feeling that lurched in the pit of her stomach. 'Why am I just now realizing how wrong this is? Why not bloody months ago!' her mind screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner ran by rather smoothly, considering Harry was flaunting Ginny as if she were the quidditch cup. She had gotten used to this, and in fact it had all run perfectly fine … until now. There were so many second thoughts to every _single_ thing he did to her, the slightest look, which used to make her weak at the knees, made her lips curl into a frown. The tiniest display of affection made her want to run for the hills; it was almost as if it were a completely new experience for her.

As Harry's hand rested on her knee, inching up farther every now and then, her chocolate pools scanned the Slytherin table. She was waiting, waiting for Draco to get up, signaling her time for escape. But, he had yet to stand, and was in fact having a seemingly in depth conversation with Blaise. She sighed, annoyed as her eyes drifted away from him for the umpteenth time, and she glanced down at Harry's hand. 'Not the wisest choice to observe Gin' her mind thought, as she shifted her gaze once again.

This process happened continuously until; Ginny's relief came in a stunning image. Her gaze had shifted once again in Draco's direction, hoping he was wrapping up his conversation with Blaise. And much to her surprise, he was watching her with a smirk playing across his lips. She frowned, and he noticed she was now looking directly at him. With a small nod, he turned to the others muttered something, and got up. Ginny watched as he strode from the room. Soon after Dumbledore dismissed all students to there dorms, as dinner was over and it was 15 minutes until curfew.

"Uhhh Harry …" Ginny stuttered out, as he drug her through the large oak doors.

He turned, glancing over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"I left something back at the table …"

"Oh, do you need me to get it for you?"

"No, no. Just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Ginny insisted.

"But-"

"Harry, really I'll be fine." she reasoned

"Ok, fine. See you in the morning Gin." Harry said, departing from the hall, hurrying after Hermione and Ron.

'Finally, my time to escape …' Ginny thought eagerly, as she slipped into a crack in the wall, waiting out the hoard of students.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's feet carried her over the lush grass that covered the seemingly endless grounds. The smell of rain wafted around her, small gusts of wind picking up every now and then. Glancing up she noticed the dark storm clouds hovering over the castle, making the scene gloomier than ever. She continued to slink through the shadows, being sure not to get caught, or even seen in the slightest bit. Finally after what seemed like ages, she reached her destination, and also her company.

"Took you long enough," Draco stated

Ginny jumped unaware of just how close he was. Glancing down she gave him a pointed look. "Well you try weaving through a massive crowd, while attempting not to be seen. It's quite hard, actually." She said, plopping down in the grass beside him.

"Ah, I see …" Draco replied mockingly

Ginny sighed. "Well …"

"Well what?" Draco questioned, acting as if he were Harry, the way he was being so oblivious

The red head rolled her eyes. "Why did you need me to meet you down here, especially _after_ curfew?" she questioned hotly

Draco opened his mouth but said nothing, only a long pause filled the damp air around them. Finally he spoke, "I don't seem to remember …"

"Well in that case," Ginny began to get up but, once again with a quick hand, Draco managed to catch her, yanking her down to the ground once more.

"I was kidding weaslette, _kidding_" Draco stated, an annoyed tone to his voice

Ginny turned to him scowling, "Then spit it out already!" she hissed

"Well, I'm here to inform you that you and your _lover boy_ will not be winning the quidditch cup this year" He answered, clapping his hands together enthusiastically

Ginny gapped at him. "Are you bloody serious? That's what you needed to tell me?"

Draco nodded, holding back the smirk desperately trying to curl on his lips.

Ginny laughed. "Well," she began smirking. "First off, we _are_ in fact going to win the quidditch cup this year! And secondly-"

"Oh really what makes you so sure …?" Draco questioned, raising a skeptical brow

"Because, we have by far the most fantastic team, ever! We're going to dominate Slytherin's pathetic excuse for a ruddy quidditch team!" Ginny bragged, clearly proud of her team

Draco snorted. "And what makes your team so bloody brilliant?" he asked

"Well, as you already know, we have Harry. Who is probably the best seeker I've ever seen on a broom! He's absolutely amazing! The way he flies through the air at speeds I myself can't even attempt, his moves, his techniques … it's _all_ amazing!" She said, an angry fire dancing in her eyes.

"Really?"

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"They why, if he's _so_ amazing, do you not love him?" Draco asked a curious look on his features.

"Of course I don't-" Ginny's eyes widened and a smirk slid onto Draco's thin lips. "I-I … yo-you tricked me! You bloody arrogant prat! You tricked me!" Ginny shrieked

"I didn't _trick_ you at all weaslette, I just … persuaded the truth from you" Draco reasoned, his smirk still plastered on his lips

"Ugh! I loath you Malfoy!" Ginny hissed, the fire burning in her eyes was raging

Draco smirked. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise …" he stated, inching towards her

Ginny scowled. "Bloody surprise my arse … you-you," her eyes darted down to his lips, and a sudden desire pulled at her heart.

"I what weaslette?" Draco asked, his mouth a mere inch away from Ginny's

"You …"

Draco smirked, and then before he could process what he was doing, his lips were on hers hungrily. Ginny's eyes flew wide and she almost pulled back but, instead she surprised herself, and pushed herself closer to him, her arms slowly perching themselves on his shoulders. A bolt of lightening streaked through the sky, as there passion grew. It seemed as if, the past weeks thoughts and built up emotions fell into that single kiss. And as the tiny raindrops began to cascade down from the dark clouds above, Ginny knew … her future was _sealed_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha! You guys love me don't you? You must totally _adore_ me right now! Lol Just kidding but, seriously you gotta give me partial credit considering I finally made them kiss! YAY! Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you also review this chapter with your thoughts! THANKS!

-LOVEaddictxx3


	11. Chapter 10: A Future Sealed

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Ten: A Future Sealed

As Ginny entered the castle, she couldn't help the smile that faltered her lips. She was drenched, soaked down to the bone but, she could still feel the warm tingling in the pit of her stomach left from Draco's kiss. As her feet began the long trek back towards Gryffindor Tower, she twirled a red curl around her finger absentmindedly. Her thoughts consisted of only a platinum haired boy, and his ice blue eyes she found she could loose herself in within minutes. Ginny was so lost in her fantasies, that she didn't even hear the echoing footsteps charging towards her.

But, she wasn't too oblivious to notice the spark of light that lit up for a brief moment before her eyes. Her hazel orbs widened, and she ducked in a near by alcove. The steps gradually reached her, pausing at the alcove, Ginny's breathing quickened, and she pressed her slim figure against the wall; as if hoping to blend in with the stone. Then just when she thought her cover was blown, the steps carried away in the other direction. A sigh of relief passed through her pink lips, as she stepped from the dark alcove and continued on her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the safety of Gryffindor's common room, Ginny fell back into the luxurious cushions of a couch, and closed her eyes. Her night had been an interesting one, and not only that but, the entire past week had been filled with mind boggling situations. Slowly but surely, she began to loose herself in a continuous replay of her previous hours with Draco. As the minutes passed, Ginny's eyes became heavy with sleep, alerting her body of just how tired she truly was.

Heaving herself up from the couch, Ginny sluggishly crawled up the stairs, and into her dorm. She had barely made it through the door and over to her bed, when her exhaustion overtook her and she fell limp on to the sheets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so class, I would like sum up this lesson with a word to the wise. Be cautious when attempting transfiguration," her gaze shot in the direction of Collin, as she continued. "As it can be disastrous if you, the student, are not completely knowledgeable on the subject." Professor McGonagall stated, finishing up her lesson.

The students took this as there signal to begin gathering their belongings and stowing away loose parchment. Ginny hurriedly shoved her ink bottle and quill into the bottomless pit she called a knapsack, when suddenly the bell rang out loud and clear. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she hastily shoved the rest of her items into the bag. Without a second glance back at her desk, she hurtled herself from the empty room, and continued on her way towards the dungeons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Minerva McGonagall surveyed the room for any leftover mess from her previous class, she spotted a lone text book beneath one of the empty desks. Striding across the room, she snatched up the book, and opened it to the first page. '_Ginny Weasley'_ Was imprinted in long, curvy letters along the top of the page. Minerva shook her head, mumbling about 'Careless students' before, stowing the book away in her desk.

"Hopefully Miss Weasley will remember to come and fetch the book later on. Otherwise I'm left to fetch her myself." McGonagall muttered to herself, as she proceeded to clear the chalk board of old notes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny scurried down the changing stair case, her right hand digging around in her knapsack, desperately trying to find her potions book. Her warm chocolate eyes were glazed with worry, as she hoped she hadn't left it in Transfiguration.

"Merlin, where are you?" she whispered, her steps coming to a complete halt.

Tearing the bag open, she peered inside. Much to her dismay, she had in fact left the text book in Transfiguration. Heaving a sigh, she clasped her bag shut, and spinning around she ran off in the direction of her lost book. Her pace was rhythmic, and well kept, never was a slow stride made. Finally she reached her destination, and flung herself into the classroom.

Unfortunately it was empty, which meant Ginny was going to have to _find_ the book by herself. Her eyes shot in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of the book. When nothing of interest was found, she briskly walked to McGonagall's desk and proceeded to dig around in its contents.

"Gods!" she shrieked as her hand met that of a hard surface

Ginny smiled as she clutched her prize in hand. Then spinning on heel she raced from the room towards Potions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny rounded a corner, she heard the bell ring out loudly. Grief washed over her, 'Bloody hell, I'm so dead!' she thought miserably. Picking up her pace, she sped around yet another bend but, much to her surprise she wasn't the only one wandering the corridors. A particular platinum blonde was also sauntering along the hall … and once again, Ginny was surprised _he_ had company.

"Draco, the Dark Lord will not approve of your defiance! You must act as you are told!" Snape hissed angrily at the boy.

"Oh, as you have?" Draco spat. "You-"

"I am nothing but a loyal servant to the Dark Lord, and you should follow in my footsteps!" Snape sneered, his lips a thin line.

"Follow in your footsteps? Why? So I can it can lead me to my death! I will not-"

"Draco, I'm warning you. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to those who _disobey_ him." He warned a painful look to his gleaming eyes.

"_Disobey_?" Draco raised a brow. "You mean those who have a mind of there own!"

Ginny's eyes were wide as she listened to the Slytherin's comments. She couldn't believe her ears, it was impossible! Draco couldn't be-no he just couldn't!

Snape sighed, aggravated. "Draco, your mind is clouded with useless thoughts. Besides, do you not have the _mark_, which clearly states-"

"I know what it bloody well states! I'm not a fool!" The blonde spat hotly

The Professor smirked. "Well then, I don't need to tell you anymore then, do I?"

Draco scowled, angrier than ever. "No, you do not."

Professor Snape turned on heel, and headed off down the hall but, then suddenly he stopped and turned back to the fuming Slytherin.

"Oh, and Draco …"

Draco raised a brow skeptically.

"We have a meeting tonight, and I advise that you _not_ to be late this time" he said informingly.

Draco huffed angrily, pulling a hand through his hair but, said nothing.

Ginny remained fixed against the wall, her breathing rapid gasps of air. She was in a state of shock; Draco a death eater? The words seemed impossible now but, would they have a week ago? Would Ginny have been as shocked as she was now, if she had found out before there love façade had begun? She shuddered at the thought. 'Merlin … what have I gotten myself into?' she thought.

Slowly she attempted to turn around and leave without a sound. But, much to her dismay a squeak of her shoe let out like a siren, causing Draco's gaze to flicker in her direction almost immediately. His icy blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown orbs, with such passion and pain Ginny couldn't bare to hold his gaze. Hurriedly she turned her head, and began walking in the other direction.

As she stepped over the cold stone quickly she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was going to chase after her, after all she had just heard probably his biggest secret. Suddenly the sound of another set of feet racing across the floor split through the silence and the next thing Ginny knew she was pushed up against his chest.

"Ginny it's not what you think." He said frantically

The red head looked down, her eyes glistening. "It's not? So your _not_ a death eater then?" she questioned acidly.

Draco sighed, his grip on her wrists tightening. "Well, yes that I am. But, I never wanted to be! I-"

"If you really didn't want to become what you are, you would have fought!" Ginny raged, tears brimming the outskirts of her eyes. "You would have-"

Draco yanked her forward, her body flush against his. "Don't you dare talk to me about fighting. You have no idea what hell I went through …"

Ginny's eyes darted, before gazing up into two pools of blue. "So, you have the mark then?" she questioned bravely.

His reaction was rather harsh, the way he dropped her hands suddenly, as if they were diseased. "That's none of your business." He stated coldly.

"Fine then, I see no reason to stay. Goodbye _Malfoy_."

Draco cringed at the name, and before he knew it she was walking away from him, as if he was nothing. His blood boiled, and his hand shot out, encircling her waist.

"No reason, eh? I'll give you a reason." Draco stated smirking.

He needed solstice; he was dying to kiss her lush pink lips once more, it was the only thing that seemed to calm him.

"Draco I-"

But, she couldn't finish because just as she spoke Draco's lips slid onto hers covering them with a passionate kiss. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed, as she endured such lust her knees began to buckle. Draco's hands slipped onto her hips, cradling her as he continued to kiss her senseless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, that was short! Sorry about that guys but, hey it's gonna get better! Besides, I already went over the top by making them kiss! Hehe Just kidding, I wanted them to kiss as much as you all did! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please **review**! THANKS!


	12. Chapter 11: Revealing Pasts

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Eleven: Revealing Pasts

Weeks had passed since the couples little _incident_ and it was now the last week of school before Christmas vacation. Students bragged about their spectacular plans for the holidays, while others hurriedly crammed the last of their homework into the late hours of the night. But, unlike most Ginny was doing neither of those things, after all her plans weren't anything to _brag_ about, and she had surprisingly finished all of her homework weeks ahead of time. Her schedule hadn't changed one bit, except for her evening hours.

As time had passed, Ginny and Draco's relationship had turned into something entirely different than before. Something no one would adjust to or accept, so the couple had decided to keep it a secret; why have Harry loose his mind when they could just keep there love hidden? So, with their secret _love affair_ unknown to the outside world they had had to find ways around it, such as Ginny spending her evenings in his private head quarters.

In fact this time was practically the only time the couple had to spend alone because during the duration of the day they _hated_ each other. As Ginny wandered down the long corridor, she couldn't help but think how much she truly cherished her time with Draco. The feeling was incredible, too hard to describe in just words, and she loved it.

Suddenly through all her hazy thoughts, a rather stunning set of ice blue orbs caught her attention. Glancing to her side, she realized she was here. She stood still for a moment, admiring the portrait of her secret love, and slowly a smile played across her lips. Shaking her head, she fell from her trance, and whispered the password, then slowly she crept inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you say you're _not_ going home for Christmas vacation?" Ginny inquired, as she lay strewn across his bed casually.

Draco nodded, barely managing to glance up from the paper, he was so desperately scribbling at.

She sat up, staring at him quizzically. "Why not? I mean it is the holidays, wouldn't you want-" she stopped, catching herself in the act. She knew all to well how much Draco hated his father, the strong dislike that coursed through his veins for the old man.

Draco dropped his quill quite suddenly, and pushing back in from the chair, he strode across the room, and snatched a book up off the shelve, before retreating back to his desk once more.

"No point." He stated plainly

Ginny bit her lip, she had just barged in onto a touchy subject, the last thing she needed was to get into a row with him. A deadly silence fell on the two, as each remained fixed on their own thoughts. Suddenly a sigh rang out, and Draco pushed back from his chair once more. Ginny watched as he strode from the desk and abruptly plopped down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Ginny's brows furrowed, "Nothing I just-"

"You want to know why I'm not going home for vacation, don't you?"

"Well … the _real_ reason, yes." She answered timidly

Draco sighed once more, and fell back against the pillow and blankets, running a hand through his hair. Ginny watched him, her gaze never tearing away for the slightest moment.

"I just don't see a point really, my holidays have never been what there cut out to be …"

"But, your-"

"Rich? Well that I am but, it doesn't mean anything. Behind all that money is a torn apart family."

Ginny's fingers began fiddling like mad; she couldn't seem to control them.

"Draco I-"

"No, Gin I really don't need your sympathy."

She immediately shut her mouth, not uttering a word, she was lucky enough to have him share this much with her. Most of the time it was the other way around, she was the one pouring her heart out to him.

"I suppose it all started back when I was a boy. Back then I had actually considered Christmas my favorite holiday." He chuckled, lightly. "I had just gotten a kitten, from my mother. Adorable little thing, ginger fur, big green eyes, very lovely indeed. But, of course my father had to go and ruin the bloody holiday, always had to do something horrible, always. He told me the kitten had to go; young boys didn't get attached to such pathetic things."

Ginny's eyes were wide with horror as he continued.

"So, he took the kitten away, through it out into the snow, and forbid me to go and fetch it. Well, of course I was upset, I mean I loved that ruddy old kitten; it was probably the best gift I had ever received! But, once again young boys weren't supposed to cry, or show emotion, that was left up to you women"

A small smile played across her lips at this.

"I begged and pleaded with him, trying desperately to convince him I deserved that kitten. That was my mistake; I should have never done that. Although, now that I look back on it, it could possibly have been the first time I saw the true evil my father was." A small sigh passed through his lips, and he shuddered inwardly.

Ginny bit her lip, finally finding the courage to speak up. "So … what happened? Did your father do something to you?" she questioned, horrified at what his answer might possibly be.

"Oh, he punished me alright, slashed me right across the chest with that bloody cane of his. Stupid idea really, because it only caused me to cry more." He stated flatly, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

Tears formed in the outskirts of Ginny's eyes, as she stifled a gasp. "He-how could he-"

"I don't know Gin, really I suppose it was his way of trying to make me strong. The ruddy old man had a weird way of teaching things." Draco replied.

Ginny's eyes fastened themselves to his chest, glaring at it with piercing chocolate orbs. "I don't understand … I don't understand how your _father_ could do that to you. It-it's in humane!'

Draco laughed, its tune stripped bare of any emotion. "Yeah, it is isn't it?"

"Draco, how-I …" she paused. "Does it hurt?"

His icy orbs flicked downwards, fixating entirely on his chest. "Sometimes, but rarely ever …"

Slowly Ginny reached out, her fingers skimming over the buttons on his shirt lightly. She looked up, her brown eyes gazing into his pools of ice, and in that one notion she knew what to do. Shifting her weight, she scooted closer to him, and gently she began unfastening the buttons on his shirt. Inch by inch the scar was revealed and with each inch, Ginny's eyes grew wider.

Finally the buttons fell loose, revealing Draco's entire upper body, each slit of the shirt pooling at his side. Almost as if in a trance Ginny reached out, and traced it with the tips of her fingers. Unexpectedly another hand smoothed over her fingers, causing them to cease in their wake. Ginny's brown eyes flickered up almost immediately, mingling with pools of ice for a brief moment.

She watched as he brought her fingertips to his lips, kissing them lightly. Then inch by inch he kissed his way up to her lips, pulling her close with each peck, and by the time he had finally claimed her lips with his own, she was straddling him. Her hands were planted on either side of his head, and she was gazing down at him with such an intense love he couldn't help the desire pulling at his heart.

In one swift motion, he had his lips pressed against hers once more. The sparks that flew at each touch of the hand, or peck on the lips was incredible, a burning passion that ignited from there love. Ginny smiled against his lips, as his fingers traced circles on the bare skin of her hips, and she longed for more. Pulling at his shirt, she attempted to remove it completely but, much to her surprise Draco eased her hands atop his chest holding them there.

Confusion was written all over her face but, Draco ignored it, continuing to kiss her passionately. Suddenly she felt a cool rush of air hit her chest, and her eyes shot down. Almost the instant she saw the site her eyes grew wide, and before she realized what she was doing, she let Draco slide her shirt from her shoulders. His hands ran over her shoulders, as he trailed kisses down her jaw line. She shuttered visibly from the intense affection, and tilted her head back slightly.

She felt him smirk against her skin, as she hummed pleasantly from the back of her throat. Once again, she tried to remove his shirt and once again he gently eased her hands away. The confusion filling her eyes was becoming rather hard to ignore, even as Draco's kisses continued, until he reached her lips, placing a searing kiss to her lips. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes flew wide, a sharp gasp flying through her lips.

Her chocolate brown orbs shot down, and to her horror the only layer of clothing protecting her from complete exposition to the upper body, had fallen. Dropping down against Draco's chest, she buried her head into the crook in his shoulder, desperately afraid he would see the dark tinge of rouge rushing into her cheeks. Draco chuckled, his chest shaking slightly.

"You alright Gin?" he questioned, a lone finger skating its way down her back.

"Yo-you-I" She stuttered, unable to manage to pull a whole sentence together

"Gin, it's alright … I-I'm sorry I went too far. That was-"

"No, no, it's fine. You just … startled me that's all." She looked up, a small smile played across her lips, as she gazed at him.

Draco smiled, and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the forehead. Ginny's eyes closed for a moment, as she sighed in content, _Gods … I don't think I could get any happier!_ Then unexpectedly her previous thought was dismissed, as she remembered Draco's odd actions the moment before.

"Draco," she began cautiously. "Why-how," she paused. "Why were you acting so odd earlier? Shoving my hand away and the like, you had full access to my-" she stopped once more, a rush of heat bursting into her cheeks.

Abruptly Draco slid out from beneath her, causing her to fall against the sheets, her upper body still exposed. Swiftly he walked across the room, towards the raging fire place, and leaned against the banister. His opened shirt, hung airily, leaving Ginny to stare in amazement at his muscular frame. Bundling up some sheets, Ginny wrapped them around her skillfully, and sat up.

"It's nothing, I just-"

"You just what? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of course not! What, is there to hide?" _Liar. _

A frown married Ginny's brows as she watched him curiously. "Then why are you tugging on your sleeve?"

Draco's eyes widen, and he immediately dropped the cloth he had been fiddling with in between his fingers. "I-I … ummmm." _Think mate think! _

Suddenly Ginny was behind him, her fingers coiling themselves over his shoulder, and turning him to face her. His icy orbs gobbled up the beautiful site before him; her disheveled hair, her flushed cheeks, her vivacious hips, everything about her made him go crazy.

"Draco, don't lie to me." She stated firmly.

"I'm not!" he snapped

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Then why so defensive?"

"You-you're messing in places you shouldn't be Ginny, just stay out of it." Draco said warningly, his eyes glistening. He turned back towards the fire place but, just as he did Ginny reached out yanking on his shirt in order to get his attention.

He watched in horror as the sleeve of his shirt tore and a dark image beneath it was revealed.

"Dra-draco?" Ginny whispered, shock glazing her eyes.

Draco's features became suddenly dark, and he turned away gripping the mark intensely._ Gods,_ he thought, the stress piling up rapidly. _I certainly have a lot of explaining to do._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well what did you think? Sorry for the wait, I was having trouble with the unveiling of the mark scene! It was certainly tougher than I thought! Hehe. Anyway, I actually am very pleased with the way this chapter turned out, it was worth all the time I spent on writing it! Well, please **review** with your thoughts! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12: Harsh Reality

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Twelve: Harsh Reality

**A/N:** So sorry for the wait everyone! Well here it is, a tad bit short but very informational! LBTS Chapter Twelve!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With wide eyes, Ginny stumbled backwards, her body numb with disbelief. _This can't be happening, no not now. Not when everything seemed so perfect._ Ginny thought, as tears welled in the outskirts of her eyes. The horrid image of the mark flashed before her eyes, it's dark rigid edges embedded into Draco's pale skin. Hurriedly Ginny spun around, and began snatching up the cloths that had been tossed to the floor carelessly only moments ago. Unexpectedly, as she bent down to retrieve her shirt, a hand coiled its way around her waist.

As Draco's pale hands clutched her tightly, her vision became blurry with tears. _No, no, no!_ She thought miserably, as tears began running down her cheeks freely. Her body shook helplessly, as she sobbed into his chest; the wet droplets falling from her eyes, soaking his bare skin.

"Ho-how could you?" she murmured from his chest.

"Ginny I-"

"Just when everything seemed so bloody perfect … I suppose not everything lasts." She stated, cutting him off.

"Gin-"

She looked up, her chocolate brown orbs glazed with disappointment and betrayal. "I trusted you Draco, I-"

Suddenly Draco's hands wrapped around Ginny's wrists and giving them a tight squeeze, he pushed her back gently. "That's enough, Ginny." He said his voice rich with emotion. "Once again you're messing in places you shouldn't be. It's truly none of your business."

Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth falling slightly a gap. "No-none of my business? You've got to be joking!"

Draco looked at her, anger dancing in his eyes. "Ginny-"

"No, Draco you're wrong. It _is_ my business! After all we've been through you still doubt my loyalty?" she questioned, tears of aggravation continuously streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't trust you Gin, it's just that I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered softly, and for a moment Ginny could have sworn she sensed a slight weakness in the platinum haired boy.

"H-hurt? How could I get hurt?" she questioned, her tone surprisingly gentle for the previous harshness she had shown towards him.

Draco sighed, turning his back towards her. "All sorts of ways! Voldemort doesn't take to kindly to _emotions_. Like my father he believes in only one emotion, and that's fear. They say it's the key to success." He explained.

Ginny frowned, then slowly reaching out, her fingers ran over his shoulders. "Draco I-"

"Look, Ginny I never wanted this, never. It was forced onto me. With my father being a _loyal_ servant of the Dark Lord," his face became suddenly stricken with hatred. "I was promised to him." A stress filled sigh passed through his lips, and his shoulders dipped down low.

Ginny stood stone still, paralyzed with shock.

"I know it seems hard to believe. Draco Malfoy, the most evil git to walk the planet, not a death eater or at least longing to be one of his _followers_ but, it's the truth. I have never wanted to be like my father …" his voice trailed off, his words melting in the air around them.

"Draco, I-I believe you." Ginny stated, her body shaking with emotion as the tears of frustration and shock poured out of her brown eyes.

Slowly Draco turned to face her, his cool eyes studying her intently.

"I do, I really do believe you." She whispered, truly meaning every word she spoke.

As Draco continued to stand, studying the broken red head before him, he couldn't help the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like her crying, especially when he was the cause of her tears. Suddenly the growing urge to take her in his arms became overwhelming and he leaned forward, capturing her in his arms.

Ginny's heart lifted slightly as his arms coiled around her, hugging her tight, and almost instantly she buried her face in his chest letting all her emotions take over. With each new tear that fell, she felt that in some way she was washing herself clean of that emotion; the hurt, aggravation, and betrayal falling from her eyes. And soon enough Ginny had cried her last tear, leaving her fragile and asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco's icy blue eyes watched her carefully, and the longer he gazed the more in love he fell. She was the only person he could open up to, reveal his true emotions, and trust to keep his darkest secrets. It was almost a shock to him that she was once the girl he would throw insults at almost daily. Slowly, he slid an arm beneath her legs, and scooped her up. Then walking across the room, he laid her gently on his overly large bed.

As the bed dipped due to his figure crawling beneath its sheets, he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her; even as the lights dimmed he found his eyes drawn to her slim figure buried within the shadows. Draco watched her for hours, until finally he himself drifted off into a light state of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ginny awoke to the suns warm rays beating down on her cheeks and a pair of muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. A small groggy smile played across her lips, as she began to snuggle up to him but, then suddenly she froze, as images of the previous night flooded her mind. Her gaze flickered down in the direction of his arm, and she cringed. There embedded into his soft and pale skin was the mark. A look of disgust pulled at her features, and she shifted awkwardly. She never had thought she would see it, that hideous image so many branded themselves with.

Yet there she was, lying in the arms of someone she loved dearly but, who was also a follower of the Dark Lord himself. _But, he doesn't want to be Gin. You have to remember that, this was forced onto him._ A sigh escaped her lips as a wave of contradicting thoughts crashed down on her. Hurriedly she thought of something to sooth her nerves before she broke down again, _Ah! The shower, that should do the trick!_ Quickly she slipped from Draco's grasp, and tip toed towards the bathroom.

Once within its tiled walls, she turned the knob on the shower, and prayed that Draco wouldn't wake. After waiting a minute or two with no sign of any activity in the other room, she stripped herself clean of cloths, and hopped into the steaming water. Almost instantly her eyes fluttered closed, and she hummed pleasantly. _Thank merlin for bloody showers. _She thought, giggling to herself at the thought. Continuing to soak up the water droplets, Ginny gradually ridded herself of any chance of contradicting thoughts, and eventually left the shower completely.

Throwing on her cloths, she gave Draco one last longing look before swiftly hurrying from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady she felt a wave of relief wash over her, _No ruddy confusing thoughts and better yet, the common room is empty!_ Plopping down on the couch she closed her eyes, smiling as she took in her peaceful surroundings. _This is nice._

"Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes flew open, and she frowned inwardly. _So much for bloody peace and quiet._

"Ginny what are you doing up this early?" Harry questioned, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh I … errrr … couldn't sleep." She quickly lied.

"Oh, bad dream?" He asked, sitting comfortably next to her.

"No just, couldn't sleep … that's all."

Harry frowned but, dropped the subject completely.

"So, why are _you_ up this early?" Ginny asked

"Can't sleep, too much to think about." Harry answered simply.

"Like …?" she inquired.

"Well, these lessons with Dumbledore … there becoming more frequent, I'm afraid the final battle is closer than expected."

Ginny's eyes widened, and worry flooded her body.

"I'm just not ready Gin, not even close!" Harry laughed emotionlessly. "And for some bloody reason, Dumbledore believes I am! Merlin, sometimes I wonder-" He stopped suddenly, noticing the horrified look on Ginny's face.

"Gi-Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "Uhhh … ummmm …" she stuttered out, unable to speak.

"Oh Ginny, it's alright." Harry murmured comfortingly, scooting closer to her. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure-well I'm not _really_ sure but," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ginny trust me, I won't let him beat me. He won't get away with what he's done to all these innocent people." He stated bravely.

Ginny gave him a small smile, glancing down at her shaking hands.

"Gin, Ginny look at me." Harry commanded, his finger slipping beneath her chin.

Harry's emerald green eyes gazed into her chocolate orbs, lovingly. "I promise you, I will never let anything come between us. Okay?"

Ginny nodded slightly, her body still numb.

Harry smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Ginny's eyes widened, as she dreaded the upcoming moment. _No, oh gods … please don't make me go through with this!_ Her thoughts screamed. She couldn't bare to think of any one else kissing her after what she and Draco had shared. It was only his lips she desired now, no one else's, and she was sure that was never going to change. Closer, and closer his lips came. _Please no! No, no, no!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I would like to thank Kaci's 'I Will Learn To Love Again' for helping me complete this chapter! Lol. I finally got it done after constantly listening to the song! For some strange reason, it just kept me going! I LOVE YOU KACI! Hehe. Anyway, what did you think? A little short but, certainly interesting! Please **review** with your thoughts! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13: Love Again

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Thirteen: Love Again

As Harry's lips descended down upon Ginny's, she shuttered in disgust. She despised moments like this, where she was forced to show affection towards the boy she _once_ loved so deeply. The strange, and unappealing feeling that pulled at her stomach at these times, were certainly not welcome but, came anyway. An unexpected sharp intake breath echoed throughout the room, as Ginny's eyes fixed themselves on Harry's lips, which were now but a mere inch away from her own. Her nose crinkled up, and she gulped visibly, holding back the vomit longing to charge right up through her throat.

Then suddenly, the portrait door flew open wide, causing Harry to stop almost instantly.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shrieked, hurtling herself through the portrait and into the common room, parchment in hand.

Ginny watched Harry's face drop slightly, a look of disappointment pulling at his features.

"I-I," the Gryffindor paused, catching her breath. "I found some _very_ interesting information on those spells you told me about, you know the ones Dumbledore is teaching you?"

Harry frowned but, nodded all the same.

"There's a certain text book that contains the vital information to help you conquer those ruddy spells that have been giving you such horrid trouble!" she yelped excitedly, her eyes glistening happily.

Harry's frown slowly formed into a broad smile, regarding the bouncing brunette before him. "Really?" he questioned, faintly suspicious.

Hermione nodded vigorously.

Harry's grin widened, and he hurriedly snatched up the parchment, Hermione had been clutching onto. His emerald eyes scanned the text from behind his glasses, his smile growing by the second.

"Merlin, Mione! This is wonderful!" Harry exclaimed pleasantly.

"I thought you would like it!" she replied, looking utterly pleased with herself.

Soon enough, the two friends fell into deep discussion, not paying Ginny the slightest bit of attention. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and slowly stood from the couch. Her gaze flickered in Harry's direction, and a grim look overcame her features. _He's so bloody oblivious!_ She thought, as she slid through the portrait, smirking with satisfaction at just how truly easy that had been.

_Now,_ she thought, dusting off her robes, and glancing down the corridor. _What to do now?_ A sudden, unexpected gurgle slit through the silent air, and Ginny glanced down at her empty stomach. _Ah breakfast, what a good idea!_ She thought splendidly, as she made her way down towards the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat alone at the Gryffindor table, pushing her food back and forth on her plate. It had seemed that almost as soon as she had stepped within the large hall that she found her stomach suddenly full. But, it wasn't the sort of full you get after eating a full course meal no, it was a very awkward full, as if it wasn't meant to be. Ginny's fork let out a sudden wail, causing her to cringe by the unexpected screech, her fork dropping with a clang against the plate.

A loud snicker was heard, and she glanced up. Her eyes burned with hatred as she met those icy blue pools she longed to admire her only last night. She knew this was all for appearances, all for _her_. Her safety but, most importantly her pride, for if she was seen dating Draco; she would most certainly be shot down by her own family. She glared at him, her insides squirming with guilt as she did so but, she was sure to burry down this emotion quickly. He gazed back at her, a burst of love flashing in his eyes only for a moment before turning cold once more.

Then it came, the sudden and un-welcome wave of thoughts. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind once more, cursing her with there dreadful moments. She cringed inwardly, and hurriedly shoved her plate away, jumping up from her seat. She needed solstice, peace, only if it was for an hour or so, she craved it deeply. Quickly she bustled from the Great Hall, with surprising speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once more she circled the frozen lake, its dark murky water, a solid layer of ice. Her thoughts continued to whirl, only slightly less vicious, and with much less contradictory memories. This is what Ginny most admired about Hogwarts, its secluded scenery. Of course no one would venture out during the middle of winter, much less near the dreaded black lake. But, that just made it all the more wonderful, that it was there for only her use.

As she walked, each new step gave her light to a new memory, some good, others bad. But, no matter the memories conflicts, they _all_ had to do with Draco. She felt something deep in the pit of her stomach, as an image of the two's first kiss flashed before her eyes; it was strong sense of love, something she had never felt with any other boy she had dated. There was something about his displays of affection that made her knees weak, and her heart to flips inside her chest; it was positively incredible. A sudden, unexpected dreamy sigh passed through her lips, and she glanced down at her watch.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked, her eyes wide with astonishment.

Her eyes flickered towards her numb, frozen hands, and she suddenly realized how cold she was. A light shiver ran down her spine, as she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms, and creating sparks of warmth. Slowly, she trudged back towards the castle, small puffs of air escaping her pale lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portrait door swung open, and a wave of warmth crashed down all around Ginny's frozen body. She smiled pleasantly, and trailed inside hurriedly, rushing over towards the fire. _Merlin,_ she thought. _That was certainly close, I could have gotten frostbite … bloody thoughts, I always go all dreamy when I'm thinking!_ She giggled out loud at the thought, and slowly removed her coat and gloves, laying them beside her on the floor.

Suddenly the familiar laughter of the trio echoed throughout the room, and Ginny's head spun around to find them all entering the common room. She frowned inwardly but, displayed a perfect set of pearly whites before turning back towards the blazing flames.

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted, leaning over and pecking her lightly on her cheeks. He jumped slightly. "Merlin Gin, your freezing! Where have you been?"

"Outside." Ginny answered simply, rubbing her hands together, longing for more warmth.

"Why?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Just … doing some thinking, that's all." She replied, her back still turned.

Harry turned, glancing back at Hermione and Ron for help.

"Well Gin, you've certainly got to be hungry! Why don't you join us for dinner?" Hermione stated, taking Harry's pleading eyes seriously.

Ginny gazed over her shoulder, and sighed. "I'm not that hungry …" she mumbled. _Ginny._ Her thoughts warned. "But, I suppose something small wouldn't hurt." She quickly recovered.

Hermione smiled when suddenly, Ron's stomach let out a low gurgle.

"Merlin Ron! You only had a two licorice wands, about an hour ago!" Hermione said, sounding quite annoyed.

Ron scowled at her, clutching his stomach.

"Oh Ronald, you're hopeless." Hermione sighed, before turning back towards Harry. "Well, I'm off to take Mr. Disposal down to the Great Hall. See you all soon." She said, her intention of teasing Ron being fully accomplished.

Looping an arm around her carrot top boyfriend, Hermione steered him towards the door, leading him from the common room.

"So, you coming?" Harry asked his gaze lingering on the long, flowing curls resting against Ginny's back.

"Umm … yeah, sure." Ginny mumbled.

Harry grinned, before pulling Ginny up from the ground, and coiling an arm around her waist. "Ready to go?" he asked lamely.

Ginny smiled brightly, nodding but inside, she was cringing with disgust. She hated the feeling of Harry's hands on her, and she knew Draco wouldn't be too pleased to see the two of them together at dinner either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Ginny's dismay, dinner progressed rather slowly. Harry had been constantly flirting with her, causing her stomach to churn with disgust, a horrible nauseating feeling overcoming her body slowly. As she sat, Harry's hand resting against her knee, her chocolate orbs scanned the Slytherin table anxiously. She had yet to see Draco enter the Great Hall for dinner, and worry was coursing through her at rapid speed. Suddenly she couldn't take it any longer, and gripping Harry's hand she slid it from her upper thigh.

"Ummm … I'm not feeling to hot, I think I'll just go up to bed." Ginny stated, standing from the table.

"But Gin, it's only seven thirty." Harry argued, looking slightly disappointed.

"I know but, I'm not feeling to well. I think a good night's sleep will do the trick." The red head explained, becoming more agitated by the second.

"Well, if you're sure you're not feeling well …"

Ginny smiled weakly, and reluctantly bent over, kissing Harry's cheek lightly.

"Good night." She whispered.

Then hurriedly she rushed from the Great Hall, her nose scrunched up at the thought of Harry's hands touching her, and she longed for Draco's gentle yet intoxicating caresses. _Where is he?_ She thought worriedly, as she whirled around another bend in the long corridor. _He never misses dinner._ She pondered this for a moment. _Well maybe he's busy with an essay or something, _she sighed. _I really shouldn't worry so much. I'll just go up finish packing, and then go talk to him. _

With her brain slightly rattled, she took a deep breath, and attempted to sooth her nerves. The last thing she needed was Draco setting her thoughts ablaze, especially with all the packing she had to finish. Clearing her mind of anything with platinum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, she headed off towards Gryffindor Tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny tossed yet another pair of blue jeans into her large trunk, she couldn't help but sigh in aggravation. She'd been at this 'packing act' for quite sometime, and she was still not even close to being finished. Rolling her eyes, she flopped back onto the bed, and ran a hand through her hair. _Alright, that's enough! You've been thinking of him constantly! Just bloody go see the damn idiot!_ Her mind screamed. She frowned inwardly but, knew it _was_ what she truly wanted. So, with a final overly dramatic sigh, the frustrated fiery red head left her dorm, seeking the strong arms of none other than Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked as she peaked inside, the room was dark, not one flicker of light could be seen dancing upon the wall. She frowned, and stepped inside, taking a good look around.

"Draco?" she murmured to the dense air filling the large dorm.

Nothing but dead silent met her ears.

Her frown deepened, and she pulled her wand out, giving it a quick flick the lights flew on.

"Draco …?"

Still nothing.

She sighed, _This is exactly what I needed! For me to be longing to see him … and then the bloody bastard isn't even here! Merlin! What does a girl have to do?_ She thought annoyed. Plopping down on his bed with a small 'huff', she pulled a pillow to her chest, getting comfortable upon the comforter. She was desperate, so complete desperate and longing, that she would wait him out … even if it took him all night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been waiting for nearly two hours now, with not a single droplet of luck; it seemed as if no one was going to play a card in her favor. Suddenly, as her eyes began to droop lower with sleep, a loud 'crack' split through the silent air. Her eyes flew wide, and she sat up perkily.

"Draco?" she questioned instantly, hastily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes?" The blonde snarled, anger dancing in his eyes.

Ginny frowned, scrambling off the bed, and over to him. "Where have you been? I've been-"

But Draco, who had no patience for explanation, crashed his lips down against hers in a searing kiss. Ginny's pupils grew wide for slightest moment, before swelling with passion, and anxiously she wrapped her arms around his neck, edging herself closer towards him. The kiss seemed to go on and on, until finally Ginny's breath fell short, and she pulled away.

A smile played across her lips but, the brief image of his empty spot at the Slytherin table flashed before her eyes, faltering her sudden cheery air. A frown married her brows as she gazed at him intensely.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He frowned, running a hand over his face.

Ginny shook her head, giggling slightly. "No, that's not it."

"Well then, what is it?" The Slytherin asked, raising a skeptical brow.

"Why weren't you at dinner much less your room?" she demanded.

Draco sighed, his eyes flickering away from her gaze.

"Draco …" Ginny warned. "You know I don't-"

A pale finger slipped out, pressing against her lips, silencing any further discussion.

"This _is _our last meeting before Christmas Vacation, is this really how you want to spend it? Playing twenty questions with me?" Draco asked, looking at her skeptically.

Ginny smiled weakly. "True …" she muttered; he was after all right.

Draco smiled, and gathered her up into his arms. "So, how was your day?" He questioned, seeming much calmer than when he had first entered the room.

"Bloody horrible …" she mumbled, burying her face into the nook in his shoulder, and taking in his sweet scent.

Draco frowned, pulling away from her slightly. "And why is that love?" he asked.

"Ruddy Harry and his damn needs …" she whispered angrily.

Ginny watched as sudden flame of anger burst in his icy blue eyes, wincing as his hands fell airily from her petite body.

"What did he do?" Draco demanded, his fist clenching and un-clenching with each moment that past.

Ginny gulped, "Well … you know, the _usual_." She answered carefully.

"The _usual_? You mean having his bloody hands all over you?" Draco hissed.

"Not … _all _over me. Just on my knee … and well my thigh but-"

She winced as he slammed his fist against the wooden desk beside him.

"Damn Pothead." He snarled. "I just want to-"

"I know Draco, I know. Trust me, _I know_." Ginny stated, smiling weakly.

"Ginny, I-I …" He sighed. "I don't like him touching you."

"Neither do I!" She laughed slightly. "But, it's just for appearances, it doesn't mean _anything_."

Draco sighed once more, sounding more stressed than usual. "I know but, it's bloody frustrating."

Ginny's head dipped down low, this was what she hated about the two of them being in love. The separation, the fact she couldn't waltz around singing 'I love Draco Malfoy!', or display her affection for the blonde in anyway.

"I know," she mumbled. "I hate it."

Draco chuckled lightly, and coiled an arm around her waist. "Me too love." He whispered. "Me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Woo hoo! Chapter 13 is finished! So, how did you like it? A tad bit longer than most! But, anyway, pleaseeeee review! THANKS!


	15. Chapter 14: Unhappy Holidays

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Fourteen: Unhappy Holidays

Hermione sat comfortably in a leather chair, her nose dipped down deep into the pages of _Hogwarts a History_, as usual. She had suffered a sleepless night, and after many failed attempts to drift off in bed, she had given up and retreated to the common room. As the flames from the fire place, danced heavenly, Hermione noticed a small shadow out of the corner of her eye. Frowning she turned slightly, and her hazel orbs grew wide.

_Ginny?_ She thought, as a speck of flaming hair fled her vision quickly. Sinking lower into the chair, Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She didn't have any desire to be seen, after all she wasn't sure it actually _was_ Ginny, and even if it was, she wasn't in for a dose of the infamous Weasley temper. Staying stone still, she continued to listen, suddenly the small click of the portrait swinging shut rang throughout the room, and Hermione let out a well needed breath.

_That couldn't have been her. What could have possessed Ginny to come here, especially at this time of night. But, then again … she has been acting strangely lately. Maybe … no, no it can't be._ The brunette shook her head in denial. _I'm just imagining things, that wasn't Ginny … it-it was probably just a trick of light._ Hermione sighed, and turned back to the text of her book. _Ruddy thoughts …_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slipped through the portrait door, being sure not to step on the retched floor board that would let out a brain rattling shriek should she step on it. Once inside, she fell back onto the plush maroon couch, and pulling a pillow to her chest, she hugged it tightly. _What a night._ She thought with a dreamy sigh. She loved her nights with Draco, probably more than any other thing she did on a daily basis. Soon enough she began loosing herself in recalling her previous moments with him, and within in minutes she fell into a deep state of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning dawned on the castle, the echoing sound of students bustling about there dorms continued to ring in the air; as it was the first day of Christmas Vacation. Ginny lay on the couch, tossing and turning, desperately wishing for the ringing in her ears to cease. Suddenly, a group of girls came giggling down the stairs, and she couldn't take it any longer. Abruptly she sat up, a loose curl swaying in her line of vision.

Ginny let out a groan of annoyance before blowing the stray lock from her eyes. _Bloody hell._ She thought, as another hoard of students came hurrying down the steps, all dragging along a large trunk.

"Oi Gin!"

She jumped slightly, "Bloody hell Ron! How many times do I have to tell you, I-"

"Hate it when you scare me like that." Ron answered, mimicking Ginny's girly voice. "I know Gin, I know."

The red head scowled, "Well … what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" Ginny snorted. "You don't need _anything_?"

Ron shook his head, "Nope. Why would you think I needed something?"

"Well, considering we hardly talk anymore due to your new hobby-"

"Hobby? What hobby?" Ron frowned, truly confused.

Ginny smirked. "Why are you asking me? You're the one who's acquired this new _hobby_." She teased.

Ron's frown deepened. "Ginny, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh just that you've taken up sharing spit with Hermione very frequently, haven't you?"

A sudden burst of warmth rushed into Ron's cheeks, as he glared at his younger sibling. "You-you have no business in my love life!" he snarled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I should say the same thing of you."

"But-but, you're my little sister! It is my business what you're doing with boys, or who your doing those things with!" he hissed.

Ginny continued to smirk, while rising slowly from the couch. "Well, if I can't discuss your _love_ life then you can't discuss mine." She stated flatly. Then spinning on heel, she began climbing the stairs towards her dorm.

"Ginny! Ginny, you come here!" Ron hissed, scrambling up the small flight of steps.

Ginny laughed, "I'm not a dog Ron."

"Ugh! Ginny, stop it!" he shrieked, his hands balled into fists.

She turned, and with a small flash of a smile, she slammed the girl's dorm door on his face. _Bloody pain in the arse brothers._ She thought annoyed, as she strode over to her trunk full of various items. _Always thinking they can control me, have some sort of place in my business._ Ginny turned towards her dresser, and snatched up a few shirts, tossing them into the bowels of her trunk. _I mean, who does he think he is! Mum!_ She huffed angrily, and continued the pattern, only with different items each time.

Soon enough, everything worthy of being taken home for vacation had been stowed away within the safety of her trunk, and was locked deep within it. Ginny sighed, planting her hands upon her hips, as she gave the room a once over. _Hmmm … I might actually miss this ruddy room. Wait-what am I saying? I'm coming back in a week!_ She laughed to herself, then picking up her wand, she began levitating her trunk down the stairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched, launching herself at the red head, as she stepped down the stairs. "Oh Ginny, I'm going to miss you so much!" she breathed.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Mione, I'm going to miss you to!"

The two girls embraced for a moment, before turning back around towards the boys.

"Well, I suppose I'm off!" stated Hermione.

"Bye Harry." She said smiling, and giving him one last hug.

Then she turned towards Ron, and as if no one was around, she kissed him hard on the lips. "Bye Ron." She said, her voice a low seductive whisper.

"By-bye Hermione." Ron stuttered out, his cheeks a bright shade of crimson.

Ginny held back the laugh tickling at her throat, and pulled off a spectacular smile.

"Well, you boys ready to go?" she asked, glancing in both Harry and Ron's direction.

The two nodded.

"Alright! Good, let's go then shall we?"

But though Ginny appeared to be anxious to get home, and visit with her family, she longed to be else where. Her heart was set on staying with Draco, and the thought of being miles away from him brought a horrible aching to her heart. But, being the strong willed girl that she was, she would not let it break her … would she?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride home had been long and drawn out, much longer than expected due to a certain prank pulled, causing the trains fuel to run extremely low. Ginny pondered why anyone would want to put a stop to getting home, especially considering the circumstances. But, then she realized that if she hadn't been too worried of being caught, she would have pulled the same prank; just to be able to go back to Hogwarts and see Draco.

Now in the humble abode of the Weasley's, Ginny found her room a rather peaceful, and welcoming space; taking into consideration she wished to speak to no one. Heaving a sigh, she flopped back onto her bed, and closed her eyes. _Merlin I miss him._ Taking yet another long willful breath, she shifted uncomfortably. _Why did Christmas come so soon? And why couldn't I have just stayed home for break?_

Suddenly a loud, firm knock echoed throughout the room, and she sprang up.

"Yes?" she almost screamed.

"Hey Gin, it's Harry. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked, sounding slightly timid.

Ginny rolled her eyes, bracing herself for the near future. "Sure, come in Harry."

Slowly the door opened, and Harry peaked around it, before stepping fully into the room.

"Gin, are you alright? You seem-well that is, your acting very strange." He asked, closing the door behind him, and finding a comfortable seat beside Ginny.

"Uhhhh … no nothings wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" She asked hastily.

Harry raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Well, you've been jumpy lately, and I haven't seen too much of you. It's just like you disappear right after dinner. I-is something going on?"

Ginny shook her head, a fake smile playing across her lips. "Harry, nothing is going on. I've just had a lot of studying to do lately, and you know me, I'm not the one who takes a liking to spending there day in the dark halls of the library." She laughed lightly.

Harry frowned. "Are you _sure_?"

Ginny gulped, "Positive." She answered, sounding completely realistic.

Harry smiled, and coiled an arm around her waist. "Good." Then giving her a light peck on the cheek, he rose from the bed. "Well, your mum told me to inform you that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes."

Ginny smiled, "Okay, would you mind telling her I'll be down in about 5 minutes or so?"

He grinned, nodding. "Nope, of course not. See you in a bit." And with that he strode from the room.

As soon as the door, creaked shut, Ginny let out a groan and fell back onto the sheets once more. "Bloody hell …" she murmured to the thick silence around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well, this was an oddly hard chapter to write. For some reason, I kept getting held up on certain parts. But, oh well … at least it's finished. Now, I know you all hate me for skipping ahead, with my _large_ time gaps, but the next chapter is going to begin on Christmas Eve. PLEASE forgive me! cringes, hoping you all don't throw rocks Well, anyway that's enough information for you all! Hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	16. Chapter 15: A Piece of Heaven

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Fifteen: A Little Piece of Heaven

Ginny trudged up the small staircase leading towards her room, a little bundle of presents balanced carefully in one freckled arm, the other limb clutching a rather large owl cage. It was Christmas Eve and as it was, the entire Weasley family had gathered together, with the exception of Percy, to celebrate the holiday. It _would_ have been a splendid holiday, considering the amount of joy created by such a wonderful atmosphere but, in the condition Ginny was in … her thoughts were fixed elsewhere. All she could think of was Draco, even when she had gazed at the brightly wrapped gifts beneath the large pine; her thoughts remained fastened to the image of the platinum haired boy.

Slowly nudging her foot between the door itself and its frame, she eased it open and entered her room; her thoughts still a whirling tornado of images. _Merlin, this is much harder than I expected … he just won't leave my mind be!_ A sudden urgent 'hoot' rang out, splitting the dense silence that had been filling the room, Ginny jumped.

"Oh Ravus, you bloody bird! Shut up!" she hissed, scowling down the magnificent creature.

Gently, she laid the metal cage upon her dresser, and then proceeded to unload the small cluster of gifts. _The separation is killing me. He's all I can think about; every thought that pops into my head consists of him, or at least has to do with him! You'd think I would have been able to push him from my mind easily, considering our rough past._ She shuttered at the thought. She hated thinking of before the two of them had fallen in love; it always made her reconsider their new relationship. _Hmmmm, maybe that's the trick! If I think of all the horrible things he's done to me in the past, I'll forget about him in an instant!_ She smiled triumphantly to herself, and plopped down on her bed to begin the raging task.

But, after minutes of many failed attempts, and a handful of foot steps, as she paced, Ginny gave up. _Bloody Hell! What is wrong with me!_ She thought angrily as she fell against her door, sliding down until she hit the wooden floor. _I can't take this anymore, I just can't!_ Her thoughts continued to spin, and almost as if searching for a smidge of relief she buried her face in between her knees. _Draco, please stop this … stop controlling me._ She thought desperately, tears lingering in her eyes. _Please. _

Then, much to her dismay, the overwhelming emotions gave one last shake, and she broke down completely. Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls, and her petite body shook like a miniature scale earthquake. _What can I do?_ She thought worriedly, rubbing the tears from her eyes hurriedly. _I have to see him, I just have to. If I don't … I-I _she shuddered. _I don't even want to think about it._ Suddenly, through everything an almost heaven sent idea popped into her head. _That's it!_

Jumping up from the floor, she hurriedly rid her eyes of the remaining droplets blurring her vision. Then striding across the room, she threw open a desk draw, and dug around for a piece of parchment along with a quill and ink bottle.

"Aha!" she yelped triumphantly, as her hand met that of crinkled parchment.

Yanking the parchment free, she began scribbling on it quickly.

_Dear Draco, _

_I need to see you, it's very important that I do. Meet me at the shrieking shack tonight at midnight.. _

_Love, _

_Ginny_

In one swift motion, Ginny rolled up the small scroll, and tied it to Ravus's ankle. Then, hurriedly throwing open a nearby window, she whispered his destination, and tossed him into the night sky.

"Please get there safely, please …" she whispered to the crisp winter air.

Slowly stepping back from the window, she pulled it closed, and retreated back to the warmth of her room. Glancing at her clock she mentally calculated how long she had to figure out exactly how she, herself was going to reach the shrieking shack. _Hmmm, I could always try apparating. I mean, I have only tried it a few times … but, I'm sure it's not that hard. _

------------------

Ginny continued to pace the length of her room, her eyes flickering over towards the small clock sitting on her nightstand, the small illuminated numbers portraying 11:32. _Okay, I can do this, I **can** do this._ Ginny thought nervously, as she fixed her mind completely on apparating. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused everything she had on an image of the hallway just outside her door. Suddenly she felt the strong feeling as if something was pushing at her in all directions. Just as it began to become painful, it ceased. Curiously, Ginny opened one eye, and as she did so a full blown grin slid onto her lips.

"I'm a bloody genius!" she muttered, her triumphant smile still planted on her face.

Hurriedly she pushed open the door to her room, and snatching up her coat, she gave herself one last look over. _Hmmm, _she examined the red curls falling loose from her sloppy ponytail._ Good enough, I suppose._ Then with a quick smile, she sprinted quietly from the room, and down the steps. Creeping through the kitchen she slid on the gloves she had dug out from her coat pocket, and finally she reached the door leading outside. Slowly, she pushed aside the old wooden door, and almost instantly she was met with a wave of cold air.

Shivering slightly, she pulled her coat tightly around her, and ventured out into the winter wonderland. The night sky was a painting of glittering stars, the large round moon casting a warm glow down upon the frozen earth. A small smile played across the red head's lips as she gazed up at the picture perfect scenery but, then realizing there were _things_ to be done, she shook from her dreamy state, and focused on the task at hand. _Alright, Hmmmm … where should I apparate to first? Of course, I'm going to try it one more time … got to be sure I've _

_got it down. _Ginny continued to ponder the situation, her brown orbs scanning the snow covered field as she did so. _Aha! _

Her eyes suddenly lit up. _My tree, that's perfect! _Then closing her eyes, she envisioned her tree; its swaying limbs, dead crisp leaves, and the large, round trunk rooting itself to the earth. A sudden 'crack' rang through Ginny's ears, and once more she opened one eye.

"Yes!" she yelped giddily, a cheery smile playing across her lips.

She glanced up, her eyes meeting that of tree limbs, and her smile brightened.

"This couldn't have gone any better!" she muttered to herself, circling the tree once.

Unexpectedly she stopped dead in her tracks; _maybe I should try just one more time. You know, just to be sure. _She thought again. Hurriedly she repeated the process, and once more she apparated successfully. The process continued, until Ginny had fully convinced herself that she was fully capable of apparating. Glancing down at her watch, her eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked, her body becoming numb quite suddenly.

The clocks hands stuck out vibrantly, glaring Ginny in the eye, they clearly stated it was five minutes passed midnight. For a moment, Ginny almost forgot what she had been set out to do. Her eyes widened but, just as a wave of worry came to crash down on her the task flashed before her eyes. Slowly she positioned herself a few feet away from the tree, and closing her eyes she cleared her mind of everything but a vivid image of the shrieking shack. _Please, please work._ She thought desperately just before, a loud crack echoed throughout her ears.

------------------

Ginny stared wide eyed at the rickety old shrieking shack, _It worked! It actually worked!_ Relief washed over her body, as her eyes remained fixed upon the wooden house cheerily. _I can't believe I did it! I, Ginerva Weasley actually apparated! _Slowly she began trudging through the snow, and up towards the house's iced porch. With each step brought an image of Draco, making her desire to see him grow greatly. She couldn't seem to push him from her mind, and the lingering thought that he _might_ possibly just be behind the house's shaky walls, didn't help much.

Suddenly she felt her footing become unstable, and with no chance of saving herself the fall, she slipped and fell backwards landing hard on her butt.

"Bloody hell!" she hissed, glaring down at her sopping wet jeans. "This couldn't have gone worse …" she thought miserably, imagining Draco's cold laughter ringing through the air when her drenched pants met his eyes.

Carefully, she pushed up from the ground, and stood straight; brushing off the clumps of snow that had been sticking to her jeans, like glue. Then slowly but surely, she began climbing the hill towards the shack once more, muttering the whole time of how 'bloody annoying' this trip had begun. But with these words, always came the thought of Draco waiting patiently within the shacks walls; which was about the only thing keeping her from falling back on the snow and giving up completely. Suddenly, the porch seemed nearly a few feet away, and Ginny eagerly hurried forward.

"Finally!" she shrieked, practically tossing herself onto the porch and towards the front door.

As she flung herself forward, she felt the floor boards beneath her creak, moving slightly. Cautiously, she continued on, and slowly she opened the door. Much to her surprise, a wave of warmth crashed down all around her as the door opened, a smile played across her lips, and hurriedly she scurried inside. Her eyes flickered in all directions, taking in the shabby house. It appeared that the shack hadn't been used in ages, due to the dust collecting in practically every nook and cranny; even the furniture looked as if it had faded to a light shade of grey.

Continuing through the house, Ginny found an old room, which once was a lively living room, and plopped down on a musty old sofa. Her eyes grazed the old room; it's torn wallpaper, creaking wooden floors, and dusty fireplace until she finally felt that she had a good grip on her bearings. She remained fixed to the sofa, awaiting the presence of her secret lover. Finally after what seemed to be hours, Ginny tore herself away from the moldy couch and went outside.

"Where in merlins beard is the bloody idiot?" She whispered, rubbing her freckled arms; causing bursts of warmth to shoot up her limbs.

After standing in the doorway for quite sometime she re-entered the house, returning to her old spot on the sofa. _What is taking him? I told him it was important, he had to have come! _She thought her anger beginning to grow by the minute. Suddenly a 'creak' rang throughout the room, splitting the deadly silence Ginny had become almost accustomed to. Her brown orbs widened for a moment but, then all went quiet. Slowly, she breathed a sigh of relief and slid back into a calm state but, then another unexpected 'creak' split through the air. This time, she sat straight up, her eyes darting in all directions. _Bloody hell! What is that?_

She listened intently, and once again she heard the infamous 'creak'. Just as she moved to stand, a pair of strong hands slipped over her shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Hello Ginerva …" A voice whispered, there hot breath beating through her wisps of red curls.

Ginny jumped slightly, a long shiver rolling down her spine. "Dra-Draco?" she stuttered, desperately hoping it _was_ in fact him.

The blonde nodded against her neck. "Yes?"

Ginny's eyes lit up and she spun around, practically throwing herself into Draco's arms. "Draco!" she shrieked, her bright smile seemingly lighting up the room.

Draco chuckled, "Well, hello to you to Gin." He said with a smirk.

The red head, stepped back slightly taking in his appearance slowly.

"Miss me?" Draco questioned, still smirking and one platinum brow raised.

Ginny was so entranced; she couldn't seem to make out his words, as she was gazing at him appreciatively.

"Gin …?" The Slytherin pursued curiously, shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Oh," she looked up. "Yes?"

"I said, did you miss me?" he inquired.

Ginny eyes went wide. "Of course I missed you! I missed you more than you probably missed me!" she shrieked overly excited.

Draco smirked, once again raising one skeptical brow. "And what makes you so sure?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I just missed you dreadfully, I doubt you missed me that much." She whispered, her eyes darting away from his gaze.

"Well," Draco stepped forward, closing the gap between the two. "You're wrong."

Ginny's eyes slowly slid onto Draco's lips, studying them intently. "Oh really?"

The blonde nodded. "Mhm, very wrong."

"Oh …" she mumbled, her eyes never leaving Draco's lips; even as the curled into a smirk.

Then before Ginny knew it her lips were pressed flush against his own, and her arms had slid around his neck securely. A smile slipped onto her lips as she felt his hands slip around her, holding her tightly against his firm chest. It was almost as if it wasn't real, the raging sense of love Ginny felt pulsing through her veins; she had never felt so strongly about someone in her life. His lips made her desires skyrocket, the feeling of just his mere touch drove her nerves over the edge, and just his very presence made Ginny weak in the knees.

Slowly, she felt the couple stumbling towards a set of stairs, and a frown set onto her features. _Where in merlins name does he plan on going?_ She thought eagerly but, soon every thought was knocked clear from her mind as she was scooped up from the floor by a set of muscular arms, which began carrying her up the set of stairs. As the couple climbed up to the next floor, Ginny made sure that she kept a tight hold on him, while kissing his neck gently. Draco's lips quivered slightly as Ginny's sweet kisses intoxicated him more and more with each second that past.

"Oh … Gin." Draco murmured, pausing on the steps and leaning against the wall.

Ginny reluctantly pulled her lips away from his neck, and looked him in the eye, while shifting her weight so her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. "Yeah?" she questioned, her breath suddenly becoming caught in her throat as she gazed into the ice crystals that were Draco's eyes.

Draco took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair, his grip on Ginny faltering suddenly. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt one hand loosen on her, and almost instantly her legs circled around him tighter.

"Do you plan on dropping me, Mr. Malfoy?" She questioned sarcastically, smirking.

Draco raised a brow, and slowly the only hand holding her up loosened, Ginny gasped.

"You wouldn't dare …" she hissed.

Draco pulled her close against him, his grip tightening around her firmly. "Just a joke Gin." He whispered before claiming her lips passionately.

Ginny eyes widened at the intensity of the kiss, and she almost let go of him from surprise but, luckily Draco's grasp on her was strong enough to keep her up. Slowly her arms circled around his neck once more, and she nibbled on his bottom him as he began the trek back up the stairs. Ginny continued to tease Draco's lips, making his need to have her grow increasingly. She was driving him crazy, the way her hands moved slowly over his chest, her sweet intoxicating kisses, and the small huffs for air she made as he kissed her senseless; it all was all going to drive him over the edge.

Rather quickly the couple reached the peak of the steps, and without hesitation Draco kicked open a near by door, his lips still moving over Ginny's passionately. Ginny, peered around with one open and eye, and noticed that _this_ particular room was not like any of the others. For instance, the bed was neatly made, and looked rather comfortable, with its black satin sheets, plush pillows, and dark sapphire comforter. The walls were painted a lighter shade of blue than the blankets, and had magnificent draperies, hanging low over the windows. Across the room, a large fire place was set into the wall, its crackling flames whipping about.

"Wow …" Ginny whispered breathlessly, as she pulled away from Draco slightly.

Slowly, Draco lowered Ginny to the floor, letting her stand and gaze at the room in awe.

"Lovely room if I do say so _myself_." Draco announced, looking around appreciatively.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder, looking at the blonde skeptically. "Did you," she paused. "Did you have anything to do with this?" she finally questioned.

"Hmmm … maybe." Draco answered, shoving his hands into his pockets casually.

Ginny watched him cautiously, not wanting to loose site of him for even the briefest moment.

"So," she began, stepping closer towards him. "You did? Didn't you?"

Draco smirked, "I told you, I _might_ have had something to do with it."

Ginny raised a skeptical brow, stepping an inch closer. "_Might_?"

Draco nodded, not letting his guard down for even a second.

"Hmmm …" Ginny pondered, her eyes taking him gradually, getting her fill of each feature. "I think that, that small _might_ is actually a rather large _yes_." She stated.

"Oh you do, do you?" he questioned.

Ginny nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well," slowly his arm encircled her waist. "You _might_ just be right."

Then in one swift motion Ginny found herself flush against Draco's firm chest, his breath raging down her neck.

She gulped inwardly, his presence affecting her deeply once more. "I _might _be?"

Draco nodded, and then dipping his head down, he captured her lips with his. Ginny eyes fluttered closed, the wanting skyrocketing almost instantly. Desperately dying to feel more, she slithered her hands up between the couple, and hurriedly began unfastening each button with care. Draco let out a sudden, unexpected gasp, causing Ginny's fingers to halt in their wake. She looked up, gazing at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" she breathed, looking slightly restless.

Draco shook his head, gulping down a groan. "No … go on …" He urged.

With her brows knitted tightly together, Ginny gradually eased back into her previous actions, her fingers moving slowly down, releasing each button from its hole. Quite suddenly her finger nail skimmed across his bare chest, and once again an unexpected gasp flew from Draco's lips. _Hmmmm._ Ginny thought, a sly smile curling upon her lips as she did it once more; in which _another_ gasp split through the air. Gazing upwards, Ginny shot Draco a quick smirk and continued on, until each and every button had been unfastened. Just as the last button fell loose, Draco crashed his lips down upon Ginny's hungrily, kissing them raw.

Surprised by such intensity, the red head stumbled backwards slightly, her back colliding with the solid bed post. Draco's eager hands roamed over her petite figure freely, pushing her hard against the wooden post as he tore every layer of clothing from her upper body. This process proceeded on each student, until each one was left standing in there undergarments. Ginny watched in curiosity as Draco's hands slid around her upper body, his fingers fiddling with the clasp on her bra teasingly. Her eyes fluttered closed, as a wave of passion crashed down on her quite suddenly, and she felt her own fingers skim down towards the waistband of his boxers.

Before she realized what she was doing, she felt the sleek silk of Draco's boxers, as she hooked two fingers beneath his waistband, followed by a sharp intake of breath. She paused for a moment, teasingly rubbing a finger on his upper thigh lightly then slowly began easing his boxers from his hips. Suddenly, she felt his hands fly from her bra, and slam against her own, pressing them tightly against his skin.

"Ginny …" he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, blinking a few times as she tried to ease her senses.

"Are you sure-I mean … is this what you want?" Draco questioned begrudgingly.

For a moment, there was a long willful silence but, then almost as it had started it was ceased by the two words Draco had been dying to hear all night.

"I'm yours." Ginny answered, looking up at him with her glistening chocolate eyes.

Draco smirked, and then twirling her around slightly, he pushed her onto the bed.

"I thought you'd never suggest such a thing." He teased, clambering atop her overheated body.

------------------

Hours later, the couple laid motionless in bed, both of there chests rising up and down quickly, beads of sweat slicking their bodies, and the most utterly undeniable feeling of love coursing through each of there veins. Ginny took in a deep breath of air, running a hand through her red curls, pushing them from her eyes. Draco, who remained still beside her gave a sudden shift, and encircled an arm around Ginny, pulling her closer.

"Hmmmm …" the red head hummed pleasantly, snuggling up against his firm frame.

Draco smiled, and gently dropped a kiss atop her head.

"I love you." Ginny murmered, her eyes closed, and her breaths slowly beginning to even out.

"I love you too, Gin." Draco whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Soon enough, both students had fallen to exhaustion, and fell into a deep state of sleep.

------------------

**A/N:** Wow, I know you all hate me for such a long wait! And I bet you anything I lost a _ton_ of fans for it too, sheesh what is up with me? Well, there's been quite a bit going on lately, for instance my mom was in the hospital only last week, and now school starts up within a week and four days! So, I have been quite the busy beaver; what with helping out my mom and getting things done for school! So, just _please_ forgive me for such a long wait! **REVIEW**!


	17. Chapter 16: Crisp Winter Evenings

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Sixteen: Crisp Winter Evenings

Another day slipped through the cool, flowing draperies of the newly decorated room, chasing away the dark murky blackness that had set in the night before, and casting a warm glow about everything within its walls. A mass of stunning red curls lye strewn about a plush pillow, a freckle coated face hiding beneath the fiery curtain. The sun's glistening rays beat down on the red-head, causing her to shift slightly in her sleep due to the new found warmth. A sudden, groggy groan split through the air, accompanied by a cheerful giggle.

"Draco … stop it." Ginny pleaded sleepily, a bright smile adorning her lips.

Draco only smiled, ignoring her request, continuing to tickle her lower stomach.

"Draco!" Ginny groaned, her eyes still closed, and a smile still playing across her lips.

"Ginny." Draco replied, teasingly mimicking her girly voice.

"Stop it." She demanded, holding back a giggle as he lightly tickled her once more.

"Fine, fine. Bloody hell women, you're no fun." He retorted, turning over on his side, his arms leaving Ginny's petite figure.

Ginny laughed outright, reaching over her shoulder and slapping him playfully. "Oh sod off."

Draco chuckled, settling back down into the sheets. "Oh really? Is that what you want?"

"Mhm." Ginny mumbled, turning over and sliding over against Draco's back.

Draco smirked, and then suddenly he slid from the bed, standing straight, and wrapped a sheet around his muscular frame. Ginny's eyes flew wide, as a gush of cool air washed over her body.

"Draco!" She shrieked, her hands shooting towards a sheet, and yanking it up over her body.

The blonde turned, gazing at Ginny with a skeptical look. "Yes?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"I-I … ummmm." She stuttered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she stared dreamily at Draco's exposed chest.

"Yes, Gin?" Draco questioned, his brows slowly beginning to knit together in a frown.

The Gryffindor blinked numerous times before she was able to regain a normal state of being. "Ummmm, wha-what are you doing?" she questioned, gulping visibly.

Draco smirked, noticing as her eyes grazed his well built chest. "Isn't this what you wanted? For me to, 'sod off'?"

Ginny frowned, her previous words smacking her violently across the face. "Oh … that. I didn't-what I mean is-I … ummmm."

Draco grinned, watching Ginny ramble on continuously, spouting out words like a fish before finally he felt bad for letting her make such a fool of herself. In one swift motion, Draco scooped up a pillow, and shoved it at Ginny, hitting her square in the face. Her rambling ceased almost at once, as she peered over the plush edges of the pillow, glaring at Draco annoyed. Gripping the pillow she tore it from her face, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"What was that for?" she demanded, fire dancing in her eyes.

Draco smirked; he loved that look she got when she was angry, the way her eyes lit up with loathing so fiery. "You were rambling on like my mother, consider it a favor."

Ginny's brow furrowed, knitting together tightly. "A _favor_?"

Draco sighed, "Only one who knew my mother would understand. You see, she has a tendency to … well, _ramble_."

Ginny's frown fell loose from her face, and she raised a skeptical brow. "Oh, I see … so I was _rambling_?"

Draco nodded, "Precisely."

Ginny got quiet, her brain racking itself silly for a _decent_ comeback; unfortunately for her, her brain lacked such a comeback. "Well … I … ummmm … I'm sorry for annoying you with my _rambling_." She drawled sarcastically, turning over on her side.

An annoyed sigh split through the air and the next thing Ginny knew the bed was dipping down low, accompanied by a set of muscular arms wrapping securely around her.

"Gin … I was only teasing." Draco reasoned. "Even though you _were_ rambling," he paused, as Ginny's body tensed slightly. "But, that's not the point."

"It's fine Draco …" Ginny murmured, turning the tables for her own good; if she was too get Draco's soft side out, she would have to act as if she was mad at him, it was the only way to bring out his sweet side.

Another sigh slipped through Draco's lips, "Gin-"

"Draco, it's fine … really."

"Ginny, I was only-"

"Teasing. I know."

"Well then-" he sighed.

Ginny smirked inwardly, knowing her goal was almost complete. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing …" he mumbled.

Ginny turned in his arms, her front pressing flush against his own. "What is it Draco?" she questioned again, her chocolate orbs piercing into his shimmering, icy pools.

Draco's eyes darted desperately, trying to ignore the fact that a gorgeous red-head was lying in his arms. "It's nothing Ginny." He answered flatly.

Ginny's mind spun with thoughts, _Hmmm … this is tougher than I thought. He's not opening up as easily as I expected. Maybe-Oh! I've got it. _A smirk slipped across her lips, her eyes twinkling dangerously. Draco, who had been gazing at her intently, noticed the new demeanor and he himself acquired a smirk of his own. He knew that look all to well.

"Gin …" he warned, knowing what she was up to.

Reaching up Ginny silenced him with a lone finger, her smirk widening by the second. "Shhhh." She whispered airily.

Then slowly, she traced his lips with her finger, and continued down his neck until she reached his chest, there she skimmed her finger nails across his firm abs gently. A low groan echoed throughout the room, and Ginny's watched as Draco's eyes fluttered closed.

"Ginny …" he moaned, pleadingly. "Ginny, you-"

"Draco … shut up." Ginny said with a giggle.

Draco's lips curled into a smile, and in one swift motion, he pulled Ginny atop his body. The red-head giggled some more, her smile seeming to brighten up the room with each second.

"Shut up?" he questioned, his fingers skating across her sides in a tickling motion.

Ginny continued to sputter out giggles like mad, "Draco! Draco! Stop!" she sputtered out through all her laughter.

"What was that?" he asked dumbly, a smirk working it's way on his lips.

"I said-"

"What?"

"I said s-"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, still giggling.

The blonde's fingers suddenly came to a halt, a smile plastered upon his lips. "Yes?" he asked, a platinum brow raised.

"I said, stop." Ginny replied smirking.

"Oh … sorry, I'm getting a bit hard of hearing." He countered.

"That could be but, personally I think you just have _selective_ hearing." The red-head smirked, feeling quite accomplished.

"Ahhh, you do, do you?"

Ginny nodded, still smirking.

"Oh well, that _might_ be the case."

Ginny giggled, and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. Draco smiled, as her warm breath beat down against his bare skin, and he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"Hmmmm … this is nice …" Ginny hummed approvingly, peeking up from his shoulder, and resting her head against his chest.

"What?" Draco asked teasingly.

Ginny swatted at him playfully, "Oh sod off."

Draco shifted slightly, and almost instantly Ginny's grip on him tightened. "I was _teasing_, you know just _kidding_."

"Oh, I see."

Ginny smiled, and moved to lay her head back down once more but, not before she caught site of the small clock sitting graciously beside a dim lamp.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no …" she whispered, her eyes becoming stricken with horror.

Draco looked at her, confusion apparent in his crystal like eyes. "What is it?"

Ginny scrambled from the bed, her legs tangling in the sheets, causing her to tumble to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Ginny!" Draco sprang up, wrapping a sheet around his bare figure, as he walked towards her. "What in blazes are you doing women?" he demanded.

"I have to go!" she hissed, snatching up her bra from the floor, and slipping into it.

"Wha-why?"

"Because, my family has no idea where I am and if they are to find out I was with _you_-oh merlin!" she rambled worriedly, pushing herself from the floor, and scurrying about the room in search of her cloths.

"So you're just going to leave?" Draco demanded.

Ginny nodded, throwing her sweater over her upper body before looking in his direction. "Draco I'm so sorry … I never imagined it this way, trust me. But, I just," she sighed. "I have to go."

Draco sighed, and leaned against the wall continuing to watch as she picked up each and every item of clothing, hurriedly putting them on. Finally, she was fully dressed, and before he knew it she was heading towards the door. But, before she could leave, he caught her in a fiery kiss.

Ginny pulled away, out of breath due to the amount of intensity and force put into that single kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

Draco smiled, pushing a stray curl from her eyes, and behind her ear. "I love you too, Gin."

Placing one last kiss to his cheek, Ginny dashed through the door and down the steps. Draco, now alone in the room, made his way over towards the window. Pushing the curtain aside, he watched her race across the yard and over near a tree, then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

-------------------

Ginny hurried across the long, rolling field, her feet meeting with the snow in a 'crunching' sound as she walked. Her thoughts were whirling, a mass of jumbled up worries and concerns. _What happens if they've been looking for me for ages? What do I say to them? How am I going to explain my absence?_ Suddenly, through her haze of thoughts, she heard the distant, faint sound of someone calling her name. Her eyes flickered up, darting back and forth across the field like the snitch during a quidditch game, when suddenly she caught site of a troubled looking Harry, barreling directly for her.

"Harry-"

A sudden gasp split through the cold, crisp winter air, as Harry's lips met Ginny's passionately. His arms coiled around her small waist, bringing her closer towards him, and his tongue swept out across her bottom lip begging for entry, to which Ginny unwilling gave. Her eyes were slammed shut, dreadfully hoping the tears stinging her eyes, would not spill out onto the frozen ground. Harry, continued to kiss her roughly, his emotions overcoming him, when suddenly an un-known waft of scent filled his nostrils.

A frown knit at his brows, and he pulled away slightly, his warm breath beating against Ginny's rosy cheeks.

"Ginny," he began cautiously. "What is-"

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Ginny shrieked hurriedly. "I-I … well, you see I got lost in the woods during my walk. And-"

"Bloody hell Gin! Slow down!" Harry demanded, cutting off Ginny's further rambling.

Ginny's lips fell shut, her voice coming to a halt.

"Now, what was this about you getting lost?" Harry asked skeptically.

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to explain, her mother's plump figure came scurrying out of the house.

"Ginny dear, is that you?" she sang.

Ginny smiled inwardly, thanking merlin for her mother's blessed timing. "Yes mum, it's me!" Ginny called, waving in order to distract her mother's full attention.

"Oh, there you are dear! Merlin, aren't you two freezing? Come inside right this instant, before you catch a cold!" Her mother commanded.

Ginny sighed, "Coming mum!" She replied, moving to shuffle off towards the house.

But a sudden hand shot out, preventing her from going any further. "Ginny, I-"

"Harry, can't we talk about this later? I'm cold, and my nose is numb … I just want to go inside." The red-head moaned, pulling off a wonderful show.

Harry nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. "Right, right … sorry."

Ginny smiled weakly, then side stepping Harry, she made her way towards the burrow. Harry watched her fiery curls swaying side to side, the way her hips moved slightly as she walked, a sly smirk slid its way onto his lips.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor shook himself awake, "I'm coming Gin." He replied, and began weaving his way through the snow towards the Weasley's humble abode.

_Thank merlin he's so oblivious._ Ginny thought, as she reached the front door. _Otherwise-oh I don't even want to think about it._ Her thoughts came to a halt as her mother bustled over towards her, dragging her over to the table, where a large bowl of soup awaited her.

-------------------

After Ginny's filling bowl of soup, she wandered up to her room, and got comfortable on her bed. She smiled, leaning back on the plush pillows, and let her mind drift off to the memories of the night before. A sudden longing pulled at her heart, and she fought the desire to apparate back to Draco. Sooner than expected, Ginny's thoughts carried her off, and she fell into a deep state of sleep.

-------------------

Later that evening, Hermione arrived, as she had decided to stay for the remainder of the holiday, and Mrs. Weasley prepared a rather large meal for the family. The group ate, and caught up on minor things that had happened over the course of Christmas vacation. Eventually, everyone had left the table with overly loaded stomachs, and the strong desire to get a good night's sleep, leaving Ginny and her mother to finish up the dishes. As Ginny stacked four plates atop a large dish, her mother began to strike up conversation; a conversation which she had dreaded for quite sometime.

"So, you and Harry are certainly serious about your relationship." She stated, flicking soap onto a dish with her wand, and watching as it scrubbed itself clean.

"Mhm." Ginny stated flatly, carrying the dishes to the sink, and placing them beneath the steaming hot water.

"He's a wonderful boy, Harry is. So sweet, and very polite." Mrs. Weasley said, fondness spouting from each word.

Ginny turned her back, almost immediately rolling her eyes. _Bloody hell mum. _She sighed. _If only she knew how truly oblivious the boy is!_ Ginny thought annoyed.

"Yes, he is quite the _charmer_ isn't he?" Ginny replied, playing along with her mothers little game.

Molly smiled brightly, turning towards her youngest child. "I'm so glad you picked him Ginny, instead of some oaf. Merlin, would that be trouble!" She laughed to herself, and glanced over her shoulder at the blank table. "Alright Ginny dear, that's all I needed. Thank you."

Ginny smiled, "Your welcome mum." She answered sweetly.

Ginny turned up the steps, making her way towards her room. She was desperately in need of a walk, it was the only thing keeping her sane, even though it was quite tempting to _wander_ off, and end up apparating to Draco once again. Pushing her door open, she snatched up her coat from the bed, and slid into it. Then hurriedly throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, she moved towards the door but, a sudden 'hoot' rang out causing her to halt almost instantly. Peering over her shoulder, she caught site of one of the most beautiful owls she had ever seen. He was almost as dark as the midnight sky, with piercing yellow eyes, which glowed like the moon itself.

Slowly, she eased her door closed, and then with curiosity pulling at her every whim she made her way across her room to the window. She stood there taking in the glorious creature for a moment, and almost lost herself to her thoughts, when a loud 'hoot' split through the air once more. Shaking her thoughts clear of her mind, she opened the latch on the window, and stepped aside to give the owl entry.

Before she knew it, the owl had swooped in dropped a letter on her bed, and the flew right back out the window. Ginny's brows knit together in a deep frown, and she hurried over to the bed snatching up said letter. Her fingers worked there magic with the parchment, tearing it open quickly before diving in the envelope, and fishing out the letter itself. Hurriedly, she unfolded the letter, and the moment her eyes met the text they welled with emotion.

"_Draco_ …" she breathed, a smile slipping across her lips.

Ginny's brown orbs scanned the text hurriedly, her smile faltering more and more with every word.

_Ginny, _

_I hate writing to you, only to bring you horrible news but, I think its best you know. I went to another death eaters meeting last night, and the information made clear was certainly not pleasant. The bloody idiots have perfected a way to break into Hogwarts. Crazy as it seems, it's liable. Now, normally I wouldn't be concerned but, seeing as this plan seems to be serious, I'm a bit worried. They've planned on hitting Hogwarts the day all the students return to the school how well that will work out I don't know. But, please Ginny, please be careful. I don't know what I would do should something happen to you. I love you. _

_Draco_

Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes, causing her to rub at them furiously. "Bloody emotions." She muttered, folding the letter back up, and gripping it tightly in her hand.

This new found information was certainly not what she had expected to hear, and were most definitely what she _wanted_ hear either. With a heavy heart, she dropped the letter airily to the bed, and set about going on that walk she had desperately needed to endure. As she neared the door, she glanced over her shoulder for one last look at the letter before exiting the room completely.

-------------------

Hermione bustled down the hall, muttering to herself, mainly of all the things whirling around in her head. She had been considering approaching Ginny all night, confronting her with what she had been contemplating the past few weeks. But, she neither had found the right time, or the right way to phrase said words. Finally, after thinking on the subject up in her room, she came up with a solution, and was now going to put her plan into action.

"Ginny?" She knocked lightly on the door.

Silence.

Hermione frowned, and knocked once more. "Gin? Are you in here?"

Silence.

Sighing, Hermione pushed open the door and entered. "Ginny I-"

Her words hitched in her throat, as she caught site of a letter lying carelessly on Ginny's mattress. Curiosity gleamed in her eyes, and she contemplated reading it or not. But, soon enough the desire to know its contents became unbearable and she hurried over towards the letter, snatched it up and began scanning the text. A sudden gasp split through the air, and the letter cascaded to the floor airily.

"Oh my …" Hermione whispered, rushing out of the room quickly.

-------------------

Finally! It's finished, chapter sixteen is complete! YAYAYA! Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review! And thanks a ton for still sticking with the story even when I was hopeless at updating!


	18. Chapter 17: Resolution

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Seventeen: Resolution

Hermione stood before Ginny's door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. She worried her bottom lip, and the undeniable look of anxiety was apparent throughout all of her features. She reached out, her fingers coiling around the door knob slowly. Then suddenly she yanked it back, almost as if she had burned herself. A frown pulled at her lips, and she stepped back, hurrying down the hall towards her room. A similar occurrence had happened many times within the past week, always ending the same, with Hermione rushing off to her room to process her thoughts once again. She just couldn't seem to muster up enough courage to ask Ginny the un-thinkable. Was she actually in a serious relationship, with Draco Malfoy? Just the thought made Hermione's skin crawl with agitation but, somehow … she didn't find it impossible.

A sigh escaped the frazzled brunette's lips, as she plopped down roughly onto the small cot she had occupied the past few days. _This is just mad. Ginny would never-but … I don't know that! It seems like I don't know anything about her anymore! She's acting so bloody odd!!_

"Ugh!" Hermione huffed, falling back into the plush pillows. "For once, I might actually consider this situation out of my league …" she mumbled annoyed.

-------------------

But, while Hermione lay stressed in her room, Ginny lay sprawled out on her comforter day dreaming of the same particular blonde that was causing Hermione's thoughts such turmoil. Ginny sighed dreamily, before cupping her face in her hands and giving a small squeal of delight. She had been doing the same thing for days now and everyday almost had a routine in its self. The red head awoke to the shimmering rays of the winter sun, scurried down stairs for breakfast, then after helping her mother with the dishes, she would go directly back to her room, where she would daydream for hours on end.

Even though she hadn't seen Draco in days, she could still smell the sweet scent of his cologne on her sweater, pick out particular scenes from her magical night, and even remember some exact words he had told her. She was utterly going crazy with wanting for the boy, and her features were certainly taking a toll from the whole experience. Her once vibrant red locks had lost there brilliant color, turning a dim shade of red, and her once perky face had fallen into a blank stare. Truly, Ginny Weasley was a horrible mess.

Ginny glanced up from her bed, her eyes darting towards the calendar. _Four days. Four days until I see him again. Oh merlin I can't wait!!_ She giggled, and fell back into the pillows, pulling a particularly over stuffed one to her chest. Her faded locks lay sprawled out over the pillow, and a small smile played across her lips. _Four days left._

-------------------

"Ready Fred?" George question, eagerness dripping from every syllable.

"When ever you are mate." Fred replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright." George withdrew his wand, and glancing to his side, signaled Fred should do the same.

Fred nodded, and in one swift motion, he displayed his wand, gripped firmly in his hand.

"One…" George began.

"Two…" Fred added, smirking.

"THREE!!" The twins flicked there wands, causing a burst of light purple to come glistening out of the tip of there wand, and hitting the fireworks set up across the field.

Bursts of color exploded in the sky, displaying brilliant shades of purple, gold, and blue. Cheers echoed throughout the crisp winter air, as the Weasley family took in the spectacular site. Harry let out a wailing 'hoot', waving his hand enthusiastically at the twins.

"That was brilliant boys!" Mr. Weasley praised, grinning in awe at the glistening sparks still floating around in the air.

"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me!" Fred boasted.

"Stupendous!" George added.

"Terrific!"

"Amazing!"

"Spectacular!"

"Gre-"

"That's enough boys!" Molly scolded. "No need to be braggarts."

Fred sighed, while George rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Yes mum." They replied in unison.

Ron snorted, giving Fred a hard smack on the back. "Nice going Fred, bloody idiot!"

Fred frowned, and muttering a spell under his breath, he watched in glee as Ron's ears grew as large as an elephant's.

Ron's eyes widened, in horror. "FRED!!!" He roared.

George spun around, and the instant his eyes met that of Ron's newly acquired ears her burst into a fit of laughter.

A sudden gasp split through the air. "Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, her hand flying over top her mouth in shock.

"Wha-what happened to you!?" She questioned, stifling back a giggle.

"Bloody Fred!! That's what happened, I swear to merlin!! You-you-"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley yelped, scurrying over towards him.

This caught Harry's attention, and glancing over his shoulder his eyes widened, a grin slipping rapidly onto his lips.

"Ron, what in blazes did you do mate!?" he questioned.

Ginny frowned, looking at her idiotic brothers with not one ounce of humor. "Bloody idiots." She muttered, turning back to the brightly lit sky.

Harry, who stood directly behind her, heard this mummer of disapproval. "Gin?"

The red head turned begrudgingly, raising her red brows in curiosity.

"Is something wrong? You seem … well, a bit uptight." Harry stated boldly.

A fire boiled in the pit of Ginny's stomach but she quickly brought it down to a simmer, with a deep intake of crisp winter air. "No Harry, I'm quite fine. Just a bit tired that's all, I suppose I'm slightly grumpy…"

"Oh, alright then." Harry replied, dropping the subject completely, much to Ginny's relief.

The couple turned back to the glistening scenery, the bursts of color still lingering in the cold black slate of sky. Suddenly, the low hum of the kitchen clock hitting midnight rang throughout the air, signaling it was now midnight and the beginning of a new year. The twins let out a wave of 'hoots', cheering on the clock, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a sweet momentary kiss. Ron, who was very shy in his doings, leaned over dropping a kiss to Hermione's rosy cheek, and Harry who stood flush against Ginny's back, twisted the red head around in his arms.

"Happy New Years, Gin." Harry said grinning before, dipping down low and planting a long kiss to Ginny's numb lips.

_Yeah, happy bloody new years! _Ginny thought angrily, as she broke the kiss. "Happy New Years, Harry." She whispered, mustering up a believable smile just for his benefit.

-------------------

Ginny gazed at her disheveled appearance once more, pushing a wisp of fiery hair behind her ear, and flashing a weak smile at the mirror. _Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_ The red head sighed, and slipping into her coat, she left her room, and headed down the stairs; making sure to hop over the steps that let out a brain rattling shriek when stepped upon. Just as she reached the back door, accomplishment coursing through her, the lights flicked on and a voice she dreaded hearing rang in her ears.

"Ginny?" Harry spoke, shock and confusion apparent in his voice.

Ginny's clear brown eyes widened, and slowly her fingers fell loose from the door knob.

"Hi…Harry…" she muttered, turning around to face him.

"Ginny what are you doing up this time of night?" He demanded, curiosity burning passionately in his eyes.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth many times, struggling to find an answer.

Harry raised a brow, awaiting a plausible reply.

"Well, you see I was-well ummmm … I was going to-" She fell silent, her eyes flickering away from Harry's heated gaze.

"Ginny, what is going on? You've been acting so strangely lately. What with these new scents you've been acquiring, don't think I haven't noticed! And the late night strolls, what exactly have you been doing?" Harry demanded, his body now but a mere inch away from Ginny's.

Ginny stood still, feeling as though she was been interrogated by the highest of wizards, when really it was only her foolish boyfriend who _thought _he knew everything.

"Nothing is wrong." She answered, flat out lying.

"_Nothing_?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ginny nodded vigorously, her red locks swaying slightly at the motion. "Of course! Why would anything be wrong?"

Harry sighed, stepping back slightly, and rustling his dark wisps of hair uncomfortably. "I don't know … I'm probably just being paranoid but, I thought," he paused. Ginny raised a skeptical brow. "Well, I thought you were cheating me," Ginny eyes grew wide unnoticeably. "But, I should have known you wouldn't do that to me."

This shook her senses slightly. _If only you knew Harry … If you only knew._ She thought. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you Harry!" she answered, sounding particularly defensive.

Harry smiled, "I know Gin. I'm sorry for even thinking such a horrible thing."

Ginny smiled weakly. "It's alright Harry … I understand."

Harry's smile widened, and he leaned forward capturing her in a tight embrace. Ginny was slow to respond but, did all the same feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Then much to Ginny's relief he pulled back, the smile still plastered to his lips.

"I'm really am sorry Ginny, I'm glad you understand."

Ginny gave a short nod, and displayed a perfect smile. "It's fine Harry, really its okay."

He chuckled, "I know…but still-"

"Harry, its fine. Let's just drop the whole thing, okay?" Ginny stated, cutting him off.

Harry smiled, and nodded. "Your right, enough's enough."

Ginny nodded, and the suddenly she realized just how late it was. Sleep pulled at her eyelids, and she felt the urge to curl up beneath her blankets and enjoy a pleasant night's sleep. Unexpectedly she yawned causing Harry to become aware of the time as well.

"Well, it's late…so I suppose I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Mhm. See you in the morning."

Ginny turned to leave but, not before Harry placed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Night Gin."

"Night Harry…"

The red head watched Harry walk sleepily up the stairs, an annoyed look piercing her features. She was sick and tired of this little _game_ so to speak. She was sick of lying to him, sick of hiding her true feelings, sick of everything really! Truthfully it was becoming quite the task, making sure that not one thing slipped out of place. Shaking her head, she rid her mind of the tiring thoughts she knew would soon follow the slightest bit of anger that sparked her mind every now and then, and she began to trudge up the stairs. As Ginny neared the top, she heard a small 'click' echo throughout the hallway, her brows rose with suspicion but, she did nothing to ignollage the odd noise.

The red head continued up the stairs, until she was within the safety of her room. A sigh escaped her lips, and she fell back onto her bed with a muffled 'thump'. _This is getting quite out of hand…I can't stand the fact that I'm lying! I mean it would be one thing if I was lying to say, one person but, I'm lying to a whole lot! _Another sigh split through the air. _But, it is for a good cause…I suppose…I really do love Draco, and in order for me to continue to be with him I'm just going to have to hold up my dirty coconscious._ She sighed, running a freckled limb through her hair lazily. Slowly Ginny's hazel eyes drooped with sleep, and her breathing began to ease into a continuous beat.

Then just as she found herself drifting off into dream land, the familiar sound of her door creaking open brought her too. Both eyes shot open, and flicked in the direction of the door, and almost the instant the set site upon the visitor they became filled with suspicion.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned uneasily. "Wha-what are you doing up at this time of night?" She continued, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and perching herself on the edge.

Hermione smiled awkwardly, her fingers twisting this way and that nervously. "Ginny…I-I need to talk to you about something…"

Ginny raised a brow, "What could you possibly want to talk about at this time of night!?" She asked, with a short laugh.

"Well, you see is…ummmm-"

"Yes?"

"I sort of…errrr"

"_Yes_?" The red head urged, her patience growing thin.

"Well, I read the-"

"Mione! Please, for merlins sake spit it out!" Ginny hissed, annoyed.

The bushy haired girl found shock coursing through her, and her eyes widening every second that past. _She…wow…this is certainly not the Ginny I know. She would never-wait! She just, oh I do not think so! _

"Excuse me!?"

Ginny sighed, her shoulders dipping down low. "Oh come now Mione, you were babbling like a fish out of water!"

Hermione's eyes widened some more.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned!" She snarled, stepping closer towards Ginny. "I'm not the one having secret love affairs with death eaters! I'm not the one sending love letters to someone other than my boyfriend! And I'm certainly not the one sneaking out late at night to go on _night walks_ to _think_ about things!!"

The Gryffindor huffed, her face a mere inch away from Ginny's.

Ginny sat stone still, her eyes gleaming with betrayal and shock.

"How-how could you!?" She snapped.

"How could I!? How could I!? Oh honestly Ginny, I think _I_ should be the one asking you that!! After all, you _are_ in fact cheating on my best friend with none other than my _worst_ enemy!" Hermione countered.

"But, reading _my _letters! _My _letters! There mine! Not yours! You bloody well should have kept that rather large nose of yours out of _my_ letters!"

Ginny was now standing, her voice rich with agitation, and her cheeks a blistering shade of red. _How dare she! Who did she think she was!?_

"Large-Large NOSE!?!" Hermione nearly screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Ginny nodded promptly. "Yes, _large_!!! What did you think you were doing reading _my _letters!?"

"Well, hmmmm maybe I was slightly concerned! You've been acting so strangely lately, and I'm definitely not the first to notice!"

Ginny opened her mouth ready with a comeback but, her lips fell numb. She couldn't deny it…she had been acting strangely and she _was_ in fact cheating on Harry. But, just the sudden reality of it all had been hard to come to terms with. She sighed, her eyes casting towards an empty corner in the room.

"Hermione…just go…please just go."

Hermione frowned, her brows knitting together tightly. "But, Ginny I-"

"Hermione, go."

The brunette remained where she stood for quite sometime before nodding slowly. "Al-alright then, I suppose I'll leave to…_think_ about all of this."

Ginny's eyes continued to stay fastened to the empty corner, as Hermione's light footsteps echoed throughout the room. Then just as she heard the door creak open, her eyes shot up, and caught hold of Hermione's gaze.

"Hermione, I'm begging you…don't say anything to anyone. Please? I swear I'll figure this out in due time…"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded shortly. "I sure hope so, Gin."

Ginny mustered up a convincible smile, and watched as Hermione left her room before collapsing onto her bed in tears.

-------------------

The next morning Ginny awoke to the clanging of trunks as the tumbled down the stairs behind their owners, and the sizzling of bacon cooking from the kitchen. It was the _fourth _day, and the day that Ginny had been waiting for, for quite sometime. Her eyes widened, excitement dancing in her hazel orbs. Hurriedly she flung her legs over the side of her bed, tossing aside the blankets. Just as she moved for the door whirling images of the night before came crashing down. Images reflected in her eyes, the truth clawing at the inside of her stomach like an un-tamed beast. _Merlin…this can't be happening! _She thought, running a hand through her fiery locks and ruffling them lightly.

Stopping a moment, Ginny thought of her next course of action. It took her only a few minutes before she knew exactly what she was going to do. First she would take a shower, then go down to breakfast, and finally finish up her packing. But, as the red-head went about doing these many things she realized _none_ of them solved the ever lingering problem of her secret love affair.

-------------------

"Come now Ginny dear, we've got to hurry or you'll miss the train!" Molly muttered, throwing the last of her things into a trunk.

"I know mum…" Ginny answered quietly.

"Ah, that's the last of it!" Mrs. Weasley yelped out, feeling quite accomplished. "Now off to the station!"

Molly yanked up the trunk, and began to scurry from the room. Ginny sat a moment longer on her bed before swinging her legs over the side, and standing up straight. Stuffing her hands into the pocket of her coat, she gripped Draco's letter tightly.

"Finally," She whispered. "I'm _finally_ going to get to see him."

A smile curled upon her lips.

"Ginny dear!!" Molly called.

"Coming mum!" Ginny replied.

-------------------

Well, that's it. Once again there's a cliff hanger!! XP Please forgive me!! Well read and REVIEW!! Thanks.


	19. Chapter 18: Loves Marathon

Love Behind the Shadows

Chapter Eighteen: Loves Marathon

"Hurry up now dears! We mustn't miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley called over the hustle and bustle of the surrounding passengers.

Ginny sighed, shifting the handle of her trunk from one hand to the other. "Mum, we're not going to miss the-"

A sudden wailing whistle split through the air.

"Bloody hell!" Ron hissed, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Oh Ronald, calm down! I'm sure we'll make it." Hermione assured him. "Hopefully…" she added under her breath.

The group slipped in and out of clusters of people, there pace quickening by the second, until finally the Hogwarts Express came clear into view.

"See what did I tell you? I _knew_ we wouldn't miss it!" Hermione stated.

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mione-"

"All of you hush now! Get on the train, it's to be leaving soon!" Molly scolded, giving Ron a gentle nudge.

"Goodbye mum." Ginny called, glancing over her shoulder and gracing her mother with a sweet smile as she boarded the train.

"Goodbye Ginny dear! Be good, no getting into trouble you hear?"

Ginny nodded robotically, this was more pointed towards the trio than herself, and gave a short wave. "Bye mum!" She shouted one last time.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called. "Thank you for-"

"Oh, it's no trouble Harry. No trouble at all!" Molly said, smiling brightly.

Harry grinned, and entered the express after Ginny, soon after Hermione and Ron followed.

"Now to find a compartment," Hermione began. "Well, I think it's best for us to split into sets of two. That way it'll be easier to find a compartment." She concluded.

Ginny glanced at Harry, a frown beginning to knit at her brows. Harry only smiled, before turning back towards Hermione.

"Alright then, sounds good to me. I'm assuming I'm with Ginny and you're with-"

"Ron, exactly."

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

"See you." The brunette answered, turning fully around and heading off down the hall, Ron soon trotting after her.

Harry turned back around, gazing down at Ginny.

"I suppose we're on our own then!" He said with a chuckle.

"I suppose so…" Ginny muttered, dreading the upcoming train ride.

"Well then, errrr," Harry cleared his throat, at a loss for words.

"I say we go this way." Ginny stated, gesturing in the opposite direction of the bushy haired girl, and her flustered brother.

"Good idea." He answered flatly.

Slowly the couple began their search for suitable compartment for the two of them, and no sooner had they begun had they found an empty one, perfect for the two of them.

"So much for having trouble finding one…" Ginny mumbled under breath, an annoyed tone apparent in her voice.

Harry chuckled, "I don't think that was the _real_ reason for Hermione wanting us to split up."

Ginny couldn't help the sly grin that slipped onto her lips as he said this. "I'm sure…" she muttered, still smirking.

Harry sighed, sliding into the plush cushions of the bench behind him. "I bet there off having a lovely snog right about now." He stated, sounding rather annoyed and a tad bit jealous.

"Probably but, you never know. Hermione could have him in there studying!" Ginny replied, trying to ease the tension that was gradually thickening the air around them both.

Harry smiled weakly, slumping down lower in the cushions, and running a hand through his mess of black locks.

"That's possible…but highly unlikely. Those two have really gotten close over the year…haven't you noticed? It's quite hard to miss."

"Well, yes I've noticed but, that isn't a bad thing…is it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes fastening themselves to Ginny's figure.

Ginny shifted uneasily under his intense gaze, and cleared her throat. "What I mean is, is it that bad that Hermione and Ron are becoming closer? Shouldn't you be happy for them?" She inquired.

"Of course I'm happy for them Gin, it's just-"

"What?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I suppose I'm a bit jealous. They seem so much closer than you and I. I just wish we had that same bond…"

Ginny's body became on high alert, her muscles tensing slightly.

"Oh…" she whispered, not knowing how else to respond.

"I mean those two are almost impossible to separate! There constantly with each other! And the way they look at each other…I've never seen such…such…desire! You've never looked at me like that…in fact you hardly look at me ever, anymore." Harry stated, his eyes still focusing on Ginny.

_Bloody hell…he just has to pull this act today! Not yesterday, or the day before that! And worst of all…I actually feel bad. He's not supposed to be skilled in the art of making me feel guilty! _Ginny sighed, her eyes casting downwards and catching a sudden interest in the floor beneath her, she didn't have the slightest idea what to say.

"Gin…is there something wrong? I'm almost positive there is…but every time I question you about it you deny it." Harry began, breaking the thick silence filling the compartment.

"Harry," Ginny began quietly. "There's really nothing wrong…I'm fine."

"Ginny, you-your lying-"

"No I'm not! Harry, why would I lie to you? What would I gain by doing so?" Ginny snapped, pulling off the wonderful look of being hurt.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but, soon closed it, find he was at a loss for words.

"Gin…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Harry, let's just drop this whole charade…okay?"

"Fine…" He muttered.

Slowly, he scooted towards her and moved to pull her closer, only to have his arm eased away gently, this only caused his concern to deepen. He sat back for a moment, racking his brain for an idea of how to prove his point, that something was indeed wrong with her. _Maybe if I-ahhh! That's it! I've got it!_ Harry leaned over, and before Ginny knew what was happening his lips were pressed against her own. Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes, and she sat stone still, not making one move to meet his own. Her lips remained still, as pain and betrayal coursed through her. Suddenly, Harry pulled away, and he glared daggers into her eyes.

"Your one bloody arse, you know that!" He hissed.

Ginny's eyes widened, in shock.

"All I've been trying to do is find out if you're okay! I care about you so much Ginny and you've had me worried sick for months!" He sighed, and roughly stood from the couch.

"I-I don't know what to think of you any more Gin. You're a completely different person now…"

With this said he stormed from the small compartment, leaving his trunk behind along with all of his other belongings. Ginny sat paralyzed against the seat, her eyes wide with shock. _What-what have I done?_ She thought a new type of fear coursing through her. She had never thought she was showing signs of a secret love but she had certainly been wrong. For now Harry had a strong sense that something was going on, and although he didn't know what it was, he knew that there was _something_. If Ginny didn't make quick and precise movements to get things back to normal, her entire cover would be blown…and everything she had worked so hard to build would unravel with great ease.

-------------------

Harry walked briskly down the small, cramped hall glancing in each compartment he passed. He was desperately trying to find Hermione and Ron, and had been for the past twenty minutes. His patience was about to reach breaking point and then only merlin would be able to save the foolish idiot who dared to get in Harry's way. Suddenly a familiar giggle rang in his ears, and his eyes shot ahead to a compartment about three feet ahead of him. Another giggle rang out, causing a skeptical brow to arch high with suspicion. Slowly, he made his way over towards the compartment, then in one quick motion, he flung the door open wide.

"Ron…did you hear something?" Hermione whispered.

Ron frowned, and he perked his head up to get a good look at the door.

"Bloody hell!" He shrieked, jumping up and causing Hermione to tumble to the floor. "Ha-Harry…how long have you been…errrrr….well you know." Ron hurriedly questioned, ignoring Hermione's annoyed muttering.

Harry sighed, "I didn't see…well, I didn't see I_ too_ much." He answered.

Hermione stood straight dusting off her skirt in a rather irritable manner. "Ruddy boys and there manners! You'd think after all these years, they'd know to _knock_ before barging in!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

Harry glanced a Ron, a frown knitting at his brows, and mouthed. "What's wrong with her?"

Ron shrugged, casting a glance at Hermione. "I dunno." He answered flatly.

"Well, Harry what do you need?" The bushy haired girl asked hotly.

"A place to sit." Harry replied, entering the compartment, and plopping down on the plush bench.

Ron frowned, looking over at Hermione, as if to cue her to begin the interrogation.

"Whatever happened to Ginny? Weren't you two-"

"Going to sit together? So much for that idea…she'd rather sit with…well probably Malfoy more than me!" Harry stated, a fire of hatred burning in his eyes.

Hermione's hazel orbs widened for a moment, and she found her mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. "Ummmm…well…errrrr," she cleared her throat. "I doubt that Harry. Out of all people, she surely wouldn't want to sit with Malfoy! He's-he's…well, it's _Malfoy_!"

Harry sighed, his emerald eyes shifting to gaze out the window. "I don't know what happened to her…she used to be so," He paused, trying to find the right word. "Alive. And now, well now…everything's just gone down hill. What did I do?" He turned towards Hermione, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione felt a stab of sympathy pull at her heart. "Harry, you didn't do anything wrong." She said comfortingly.

"Come on Hermione, I must have done _something_ to make her loath me the way she does!" He countered.

"Oh merlin Harry! Ginny doesn't bloody _loath_ you! She loves you…maybe there's just something preoccupying her mind." The Gryffindor inquired.

Ron stood in awe; he had never really noticed how close Hermione and Harry were. They certainly did share a special bond. A sudden wave of jealousy crashed down on Ron's emotions, and he felt his hands ball up into tight fists. Taking a deep breath, he sat down across from Harry, and continued to watch.

"It's no use Hermione, she hates me! That's all there is to it…she just hates me." Harry snapped, his eyes welling with sadness.

"Harry, I can assure you…she doesn't hate you! Now, go talk to her I'm sure you two can clear things up."

"But-"

"No buts Harry, I won't settle for a negative answer. Now **go**."

"Hermione-"

"Out!"

"Bloody hell!" Harry hissed, standing abruptly from his seat and exiting the compartment with a sullen look upon his face.

Hermione sighed, gazing over at Ron with a sympathetic look.

"She has changed…hasn't she?" she said quietly.

-------------------

Harry stormed down the cramped halls of the Hogwarts Express once again, his emerald eyes ablaze with anger. His gaze stayed fastened ahead, never flickering away for a moment, until suddenly his previous compartment came into view. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he took a deep breath, _attempting_ to calm his nerves. In one swift motion, he gripped the handle and flung the door open. What happened next could only be surprised as shocking. As Harry stood transfixed by the scene before him, sniffles could be heard echoing throughout the hall way.

"Gi-Ginny?" Harry asked, shocked.

The red head looked up, and almost instantly her brown orbs widened. She quickly reached up, wiping away the tears that had ran like rivers down her cheeks only a moment earlier.

"Oh…hi Harry." She said quietly.

"Are you…crying?" He questioned.

Ginny rolled her eyes, rubbing her red and puffy nose. "Bloody hell Harry! What else would I be doing if tears were falling from my eyes?"

Harry sighed, "I-I'm so-" But he caught himself.

For some reason, un-known to even himself, he couldn't apologize to her. Maybe it was because she had caused him so much pain already, and he didn't find the need to apologize. Or maybe it was because; she had just been so rotten to him a few minutes before hand. But, whatever the case…Harry found himself at a loss for words.

Ginny watched him carefully, a red brow slowly inclining itself.

"I-I errrr…came to get my trunk." Harry said, tripping on his words tremendously.

"Oh right…those." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded, and proceeded to gather up the few items he had lay strewn about before snatching up his trunk and leaving the compartment without a single word. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ginny burst out into a fit of tears. For some reason she had the worst sense of guilt pulling at her stomach. _I shouldn't feel bad…should I? _

-------------------

The Hogwarts Express lurched to a complete stop, causing a low 'creak' to hum through the air. Slowly, the students filed from the train, trunks and the like trailing behind each student. But, what used to be a cheerful setting to be greeted by was now a horrible and unkindly scene. All around the station Aurors stood, wand at the ready, and there eyes scanning the crowd dangerously. Girls and boys huddled in groups, there hushed tones whisking through the murky sky airily.

As Ginny stepped lightly onto the platform her eyes widened in horror. "Oh merlin…" she whispered terrified.

-------------------

Well, that's it! I've updated twice in one weekend! I'm quite proud of myself actually! Anyway, after this chapter there's only two left, not including the Epilogue. tear Then LBTS will be over. So, please REVIEW and continue reading! I thank you too all the fans who still read and review, even though I've been slacking on my duties of updating! 


End file.
